


Predators of the Moon

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: Derek Hale feels his bond with his Alpha (Laura) snap, lost in the sensation, it's Harry's (his mate) quick actions that allow them to get to Beacon Hills immediately. Will they be able to change the way things were meant to go? Will the Hales return to and defend their territory or pass it off to another werewolf? Or is the family forever broken by the actions of one woman?





	1. Chapter 1

Predators of the Moon

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter.

Pairing: Derek Hale/Harry Potter

\--------------------------------0

New York

"Congratulations ladies and gentlemen, you're no longer probationary Aurors," Harry called out to the dozen recruits who had worked dedicated and hard for the past two years to accomplish their goals and dreams. Harry patiently waited for the spontaneous outburst of cheering and loud applause to die down. A rueful smirk on his face, feeling extremely proud of himself, "Today you'll not only be getting your badges and guns, but you'll be starting your first job in the police force. Do you have any questions you want to ask?" they were currently all standing around the meeting hall, having been waiting anxiously for the results. Harry didn't keep them in suspense.

"I do," one of the two witches who had gone through the training and passed while many others had failed.

"Yes, Trisha?" Harry asked, making a motion for them to all reclaim their seats.

"Do we get to choose where we are going?" Trisha Reeves questioned, she almost didn't want to go out there and do her job, she'd been having so much fun learning, and Harry was a brilliant boss. He wasn't a pushover, but he was willing to listen, and had helped her when she really needed the aid.

"Ah, this is where this comes into it," Harry gestured towards the pile of paper in front of him. "These are questions that require answering, try to be as honest as possible. One of the questions is where you'd prefer to work, now obviously it may not always work out, but I will try to situate you as close to your preferred preferences as possible. You'll have more luck ending up with where you want to go if you get a cold case," everyone nodded unsurprised.

With this new department just up and running for the past four years, with limited members, it was mostly cold cases they had been dealing with. Or maybe that was just something their boss did during training.

Another hand raised, "Yes Mike?" Harry called out to the healer.

"I have a part-time job, will that be affected if I begin working at a No-Maj hospital?" Mike Young questioned, it was something that had been playing on his mind for a long while now. He liked his work at St. Harkaway's Magical Hospital, so named after the president of MACUSA who had it built. He'd started off as an apprentice there, but this job opportunity had been too exciting to turn down, he had learned to be a Doctor as well as Healer, taking up nearly all of his free time but it was worth it. He continued to work Part-Time, but now it was graduation time, and he was worried he would be left with no time at all if he kept both positions.

"No, any job we get you at a No-Maj hospital will be a flexible work schedule, Part-Time of course, if you find it too difficult my door is open," Harry stated seriously, he definitely didn't want to lose either Mike or Sam come to that, they were the best of the recruits, and he didn't have many healers here, just four out of the dozen who had just become full-fledged members of MACUSA's Federal Bureau Covert Vigilance Taskforce.

"Anyone else have any questions? I'll need to wrap this up quickly!" Harry called out to everyone, flicking his wand, the paper on the table floated up and zoomed towards each individual that was present.

"Brook?" Harry called out when she raised her hand.

"How long will each assignment last?" Brook Hodgins asked her boss, gleaning the questions on the paperwork.

"As long as it takes to be resolved," Harry stated firmly, "Once it's been done, you'll stay for another month or two to avoid any suspicion or until another case comes along. When and if you're given a case, you don't think you'll be able to do it then speak up, I don't want to have to insert someone else into the picture, and it will take weeks realistically to get someone else put onto the case." by that time people could be murdered or worse magic exposed.

Another glance at the time, "Fill out the paperwork, you have ten minutes," Harry told them. "Then head out for an early lunch," it was not all that early, just twenty minutes. They were all probably just dying to leave work, to celebrate, he made a mental note as he sat down, to ensure he warned them to either stick to their pubs or not to drink much in the No-Maj pubs, it wouldn't look good if they actually did any exposing after years of working to ensure magic wasn't exposed.

He grabbed the folders still on the desk, he shuffled them all into one pile, he'd work from his office for the rest of the day. His office was closely located to the Major Investigation Department since he would be working closely with them. For the next ten minutes, all that was heard in the room was the scratching of quills and the occasional scrape of a chair as people shifted or relaxed back after finishing answering. Harry was extremely happy with the outcome, he had proved he had what it took to do the job despite the shaky start. It didn't help that everyone was older than him, and didn't take well to being forced to answer to a teenager who had barely graduated from magical school.

"Boss?" was called out followed by someone clearing their throat, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry's head jerked up, roaming over the twelve people seated in the room, nodding absently when he noticed that they were done. "Go on then, head for lunch, I'll see you all back here afterward." Harry urged them, picking up the folders and everything he'd need as the room emptied very quickly. It wasn't even a few moments later that he heard the lift being opened and the voices overlapping as they requested to be taken down to ground level to go get lunch. Summoning the questionnaires he had them complete he placed it atop of the folders he'd read them in the relative safety of his office.

Harry just shook his head, they might be older than him in age, but they definitely liked to act immature when they were with a group of their own peers. Harry had never been that way, he wasn't one for drinking and going out having parties. People would probably accuse him of being boring, but he just didn't take to frivolity. He'd grown up too soon, same as everyone magical back in Britain, especially those who had been forced to fight for their lives.

Walking the short distance to his office, he touched the door, which glowed briefly and opening for him. Leaving the door ajar, Harry plopped his work onto his desk and sank down onto the seat. His office was positively bursting with cold case boxes and files all neatly stacked, with the current cases taking front and center. He worked most of the cold cases along with the senior staff, while the new staff would be working current cases. Which he now had to divvy up, giving those with real reasons the area they want, as opposed to empty excuses the others give for their own desires to be in a certain police force or hospital.

A knock at the door distracted his perusal of the paperwork in front of him, "Come in,"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, what would you like today?" a young eighteen-year-old asked, smiling happily, a large tray of lunch foods trailing behind her. "We have Tuna and sweetcorn, Tuna crunch and Tuna and cucumber today," she added, knowing Harry's favorites, he frequently requested Tuna.

"Tuna crunch sounds good, and a Pepsi if you have any," Harry said, giving her a small smile in thanks, but it abruptly faded in the face of the flush that stole over her features. Blatantly ignoring it, he was most definitely not going to encourage her. He wished he could say he wasn't sure how to deal with it all, but he was, Merlin he was four years older than her but he felt decades older, and it still made him feel uncomfortable too. All they saw was his looks or his name, they didn't really care about him plus he preferred his own gender, Ginny had put him off girls permanently. The thought of being with one was enough to make him shudder in revulsion. Plus he had a boyfriend who he adored, who cared for him and not what or who he was.

He handed over the money, and ignored her completely, he couldn't wait until today was over with. Sobering up when he was reminded how difficult today was for Derek. He too was probably feeling the same way, today was the anniversary of his family's death. He wasn't sure whether Derek had actually gone to work today, not with the anniversary and the full moon, even the strongest person had difficulty.

Harry rummaged in his pocket to find his phone, and called Derek, just to check on him. He knew nothing could help make Derek feel better, but he knew his presence helped a little. It was just a dark day for them, and Harry understood that. He ended the call before he voicemail could come on, before shooting off a text message. Putting his phone on his desk, he sighed softly.

Picking up a single file, with the name HALE blazoned across it, inside housed absolutely everything he knew about the Hale fire. More than any single investigation could bring forth. He read through everything during his lunch hour at least once a week. He had wanted to transfer Peter to a magical facility, unfortunately knowing his family and Laura denying him his request, legally his hands were tied. If he actually moved Peter without her consent she could actually have him arrested for kidnapping. He wasn't sure if she would actually have him arrested but Derek had made him promise not to.

It was ironic really, he had gotten on well with Laura for over a year after which she let Derek tell him the truth, and after he found out everything…his respect had dwindled severely. When certain subjects weren't brought up they got on well enough, but their arguments were on the epic proportion scale, especially considering she couldn't force him into submitting to her. It vexed her something rotten, to be questioned on things, she just refused to listen to reason. He kept the arguments to a minimum though, he didn't want to upset Derek, who despite the fact his own relationship with Laura was oftentimes fragile, loved her enough to follow her even knowing she was wrong.

She was the only family he had left - except Peter but he was comatose - so it was no surprise.

Not surprising, his entire lunch hour between eating his sandwich was a wasted one, he had his teams memorize Kate Argent's face, in hopes of catching the bitch. Unfortunately, the woman was extremely difficult to pin down, as was the rest of her family, the only one he'd actually seen was Christopher Argent and his family in Los Angeles. No sign of Kate was gleaned from the undercover work his people had done.

A sudden knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts, flipping the folder closed, but the picture of Kate Argent was burned into his retinas. "Come in," Harry called out, he made no effort to hide the folder, everyone knew about his connection to the case and the victims.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nick questioned as he entered the room, a bundle of files following him, before being directed to his desk.

"I'm fine," Harry said wryly, watching as Nick nabbed the other half of his sandwich hungrily. "Thanks for bringing them along, are they all current cases?" glancing briefly at the bundle.

"Yes, not all confirmed though," Nick informed him, sitting himself across from Harry, watching him with a pensive gaze. Quite a few of their cases came from reading the newspapers, then there were people posing as 'reporters' or officers to find out more, to see if there was a legitimate case. "The two on top are unconfirmed."

"I'll head out this afternoon to see if there's anything to them," Harry placed the two files on the front and center of his desk.

"I'll do the work here, you head out and get everything done, head home early," Nick demanded, sounding like the boss he actually was. He knew it was the only way he would get Harry to do anything is by demanding. "It's not a suggestion." he knew what day this was, he had seen the entirety of the Hale file. Knew that Harry was dating Derek Hale, the victim. He could also see that Harry was distracted today and not his usual self.

"Thanks, boss," Harry murmured, stretching out, before standing up grabbing the files and phone before heading out.

\--------------------0

Suppressing a yawn, Harry groaned tiredly, stretching out a little as much as he was able to in his car. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, he grabbed his Styrofoam coffee cup and drank deeply from it before replacing it in the cup holder, revving his engine as the light changed, before his sleek black Camaro was racing off, turning the last corner and into the buildings private parking, and before long he was parked in how own spot. By Merlin he was exhausted, he'd been up since before six am this morning and it was now eight o'clock at night. His so-called 'head home early' hadn't' worked out at all, those two cases had ended up more complicated than he'd anticipated.

Sliding out, grabbing his plastic bag containing the food, he was much too exhausted to cook tonight, plus he would be on his own - not that there was only one meal in the bag, there was something for Derek when he got in after romping around howling at the moon - cooking for just himself wasn't all that appealing tonight. Absently grabbing his coffee too, he locked the car with a single click. He drank the rest of his coffee and flung it into a nearby bin as he rounded the building, nodding to the doorman as he made his way inside.

Pressing the elevator button, waiting on it coming to the first floor. Rubbing his jaw and cheek tiredly, he never thought choosing this job could be so bloody exhausting. Certainly different from what he had started out as. After he had defeated Voldemort, he'd been set to marry Ginny, wanting to marry her as soon as possible, so completely in love, until an accident uncovered Ginny's use of a love potion literally hours before the wedding was due to proceed. With the potion still in him, he'd been so sure someone had fucked up, that it was wrong, an accident. He'd been squirreled away by the Minister, Shacklebolt, he was given the antidote three hours after his wedding was supposed to have taken place and it began to wear off horror and sickness evaded him.

Shaking off his thoughts, it had been years, he would not dwell on it. He sighed in relief when the elevator pinged open, he stepped inside, pressing for the top floor.

He had never intended to stay in New York, but he was glad he had otherwise he wouldn't have met Derek. He'd wanted as far away from Britain as possible when the love potion wore off, he'd returned only once, and that was for her trial. It had been the first time he'd heard all the details. Ginny had been brewing it since they first began 'dating' when he was sixteen. She'd run out of funds and couldn't sneak any from the twins so he'd been able to overcome his potion based allure to Ginny and thus break up with her. At some point she's snuck into the pub while they were talking to Aberforth Dumbledore, and doused his drink. Beginning the allure to her yet again, and it had continued for an entire year and one month. They'd planned a summer wedding, he hadn't wanted to wait any longer to call her his. Nobody else had been in on it, just her, but it had devastated the Weasley's. Hell, it had devastated him for crying out loud.

It had been Shacklebolt who helped him get a job out of Britain, hunting down a few of the Death Eaters who had been more than just suspected of leaving the country. He'd tracked them all the way to New York, most of them alive, and he'd ensured their transportation back to Britain to be tried for their crimes. A few had committed crimes, murdering Muggles forcing Harry to have to deal with it, either by removing all and any magical aspect that might be found out or Obliviating the officers involved, ensuring the statute of secrecy wasn't disturbed. Along the way, he'd begun working at MACUSA, and before long they created a whole new department that centered around policing the police to prevent magical exposure on a more mundane level. That department for which he was responsible for.

In other words, he was in charge of making sure every single member of his team could pass without suspicion in the Mundane world, as they liked to call the Muggle world. Then they were sent to the biggest Mundane police forces out there, with the biggest magical population or unexplained/supernatural deaths and either making them disappear if the situation was resolved or dealing with the problem and ensuring it was put to bed. He had become a boss before he was even out of his teens, he had nonetheless worked extremely hard to prove that they had picked the right person. Some of his team had not made it easy, especially considering to them, they were taking orders from a kid. That was until they saw an epic all-out duel Walden Macnair, who hadn't been seen since Hagrid said he slammed him into a wall during the battle of Hogwarts.

It was hard work, but he wouldn't change careers for anything, things would calm down now though, he thought with relief as he opened the door to the Condo, he had finally signed off on the newest team he'd been assigned a year ago. He had over sixty team members he was responsible for.

The Condo wasn't in darkness, Derek obviously hadn't left yet he plopped the keys into the bowl next to the door. Wandering over to his kitchen, the open plan making it extremely easy to do. He placed the bag containing the containers of food on the island counter, suppressing another yawn. "Derek?" he waited a few moments before shrugging, maybe he'd just forgotten to turn the lights off and was already with Laura.

Merlin, he needed a shower, glancing at the food he thought about what he wanted more, a shower then food or food then a shower? The dirt covering him made his decision for him. Rummaging in his pocket, he removed his wand and placed a heating charm on the food to keep it from going cold on him. Sliding it back in, he meandered towards his bedroom, ensuring the blinds were closed before he stripped down, emptied his pockets on the bed and shoved everything in the hamper, absently noticing that yet another pair of Derek's jeans were ripped. Grinning wryly, he shook his head. Remembering that his phone was dead, he nipped around to his side of the bed and plugged it in to charge. He'd decided on an iPhone 4, it looked sturdy enough, he hoped it proved itself, he couldn't use magic on it, after all, otherwise, it would fuck up. He had a second one as back up, his phone was extremely important and he had to have it charged at all times just in case.

Today had been the first time he had forgotten to charge it the night before.

He didn't wait around for it to come back on, instead, he slid into the bathroom and into the shower stepping aside as he switched it on, letting it run for a few moments before stepping into contact of the spray yanking out his hair tie and putting it on his wrist. The water relaxing his tense body, a groan of relief slipping past his lips.

He blindly grabbed his shampoo turned slightly, letting the water cascade down his back as he scrubbed his scalp and his shoulder-length hair letting it lather deeply before stepping back into the warm spray. Nabbing a cloth, squirting some shower gel onto it, he briskly scrubbed his body, his stomach starting to grumble in a complaint. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch at twelve, and that was nothing more than half a sandwich.

His ears picked up quiet sounds, cocking his head to the side, he listened intently. A few moments later he heard the door opening, "Derek? Why aren't you with Laura?" wondering if they'd had words again.

"She isn't in," Derek explained as he joined Harry in the shower, wrapping his arms around his mate, feeling extremely hurt that Laura was choosing today of all days to pull a fast one. It wasn't like her, but he'd been arguing with her a few days ago about Peter. Harry visited Peter often, and he'd finally told her, told her that Peter was showing signs of coming out of his coma and that he wanted to see him - just once - he'd begged her, just once. Short of cutting the ties between his Alpha, there was no way he could get around her demands. "Doesn't smell like she's been there for days,"

"Moving again?" Harry sighed resignedly, Laura had moved over seven times in the years he'd known her. Derek had hated it, and which was why he'd probably been so quick to agree to move in with him when they became serious.

"Maybe," Derek murmured, his face burrowed in Harry's neck, inhaling his scent, nipping lightly.

"She could just be running late," Harry told him as he turned around, ignoring the water that cascaded down both of them. He didn't know what on earth Laura could be doing today, but if it was something stupid because of the row between them…he was going to be furious with her for hurting Derek. "It's still early," wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his head against Derek's just relishing in the close contact. Knowing more than anything else that this contact would help Derek. His body was warmer than the shower, and Harry couldn't help but shimmy closer.

Pressing his lips to Derek's, kissing him, it wasn't a passionate one, not meant to arouse, but comfort. Chuckling softly at the quiet rumble he heard, he withdrew slightly before speaking, "Come on, lets go eat, you're starving, luckily I brought in takeaway." more than enough for both of them, or at the very least him all night, but do Derek for a few hours before he was hungry again. Especially during this time of the month, he expanded a lot of energy shifting forms.

Stepping out, he grabbed a towel, removing one from the cupboard and passing it over to his partner before leaving the bathroom. Drying his hair as much as possible before he threw the towel into the hamper, just managing to get it in from where he stood. Moving over to his drawers opening and yanked out a pair of boxers and sliding them on. Before opening another and grabbing a baggy t-shirt, he'd bought the wrong size, never bothered to return it, ended up rather liking it.

Padding through to the kitchen in his bare feet, he set out dinner for both of them, grabbing both plates, which was now loaded down with rice with beef and black bean sauce and chicken chow mein and a dozen or so prawn crackers. He put Derek's beef and black bean on the table and sat back and began to eat his dinner as he flicked through his now switched on TV to find something to watch, putting it on Mute so Derek wasn't distracted. He knew without being able to hear that Derek was calling Laura.

Derek emerged from the bedroom half dressed like Harry, phone pressed against his ear a scowl on his face. That scowl was masking the worry he felt. If she didn't answer Harry was going to start getting worried himself. Whether they argued or not, Laura and Derek spoke every night without fail. Losing their entire pack…having only each other to rely on would create a strong desire to know the other was safe. Especially when they constantly feared that hunters were after them, a reasonable assumption to have when their entire family was murdered by one. Unfortunately, Laura didn't have the whole story and Harry had never pushed his partner into telling Laura.

"Still nothing?" Harry asked quietly, as Derek huffed out in frustration as he hung up the phone again. Growling in annoyance, his claws emerging slightly as his anger got the better of him. "Easy, don't destroy another phone, Laura will call you back," he refused to get worried yet. They had spoken last night, everything seemed fine, perhaps a little tense after their argument but as well as the siblings got on any given day.

Slowly unclenching his fist, one finger at a time, he breathed evenly, calming himself down until his shift had faded completely. Moving to sit beside his mate, it calmed him immensely and immediately.

"Eat, we can go look for her afterward, alright?" Harry tried to soothe him. He knew it wouldn't work until Laura got back in touch with him though. It was going to be a tough night for him.

Unfortunately, neither of them ate much, just shoved the food around on their plates more than anything else.

"Alright, let's get going," Harry sighed, admitting defeat twenty minutes later, abandoning his food on the table, making his way directly into the bedroom, Derek following behind him. Within moments they were dressed and headed towards Laura's place.

The apartment was still in darkness, no sign that she'd been there that night, and her car was missing. They began to check all other possible locations. First possible alternative location was Laura's work, but the place was closed up for the night, all cars gone from the parking lot. They then went to Laura's favorite park, restaurant, then as a last resort where Derek and Laura ran in full wolf form, still nothing.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? If not, we will need to leave to get to the condo in time," Harry said quietly, his tone soft and soothing. He was trying to hide his worry, for all he knew Laura had simply been in a crash and having to play the human as to not cause any panic. Or her car broke down, who knew where she was? But her not answering her phone was concerning, he knew he was just deluding himself now. The thought of Derek losing his sister…it worried him greatly, Derek had already lost so much. Giving his hand a squeeze, to try and get his attention which seemed elsewhere at the moment.

Derek suddenly doubling over, taking Harry with him surprised him. "DEREK!" Harry cried out, his heart pounding, he closed his eyes, he didn't need any confirmation on what was happening, he just knew. No matter what happened Laura would never have ignored her brother, not on this night Harry grimaced in pain as the grip Derek hand on his hand tightened to the extent he could feel his bones grinding and his claws digging into his skin like it was butter. His mouth opened, barely refraining from crying out in agony from it.

"Forgive me," Harry murmured, placing his free hand on Derek's left temple and forcing himself into Derek's mind, seeking out the bond between him and his Alpha. He'd never done this before, he wasn't sure if it would even work, but he had to try. It was fading fast, Harry mentally grabbed the pulsing gold and red fading bond, and he blindly Apparated them to her.

Scrambling to his feet, he had no idea where he was, wand raised, the hairs on the back of his neck was raised, there was someone or something here. The growling of red eyes in the tree line just a little to the left from where Laura was shockingly lying on the ground, her neck torn to pieces the blood still oozing from the wound sluggishly.

"Incendio!" but the werewolf was too fast, running on new instincts, it ran away from the oncoming fire utterly terrified by the mere sight of it.

His own blood was soaking his arm and dripping down, where Derek's claws had pierced his skin in four different places.

\-------------------------0

There we go I think this is a little better, I was going with begin Derek/Harry's relationship just beginning but I sort of froze on that, staring at my laptop with the cursor blinking at me for hours. Without any supernatural element being revealed, I just couldn't think of a way for them to get together...although if you guys have any idea please feel free to share...I do intend to write a prequel if you will about them a short story perhaps 5-10 chapters if that only if I can come up with at least a usable idea on how they meet especially with Harry playing a 'cop' you know. That way everyone will get what they want. Read and Review, please


	2. Chapter 2

Predators Of The Moon

Chapter 2

Harry flung up a proximity charm, that went an entire mile radius from where he stood. His training kicking in, as he automatically got to work, wand out, he cast "Habitus!" casting a stasis charm on Laura, giving him just that much longer to save her, not much, but hopefully enough time to get her heart beating again. People were brought back four to six minutes after their heart stopped, with magic in the mix there was a good chance he would be successful especially if he could get Laura's own magic to kick in.

"Sentientia elementum!"Harry now had a sensor hovering above Laura, that would detect any and all heartbeats, a few seconds later he began to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation, trying to restart Laura's heart the best he was able. The sensor beeped each time he pressed down on her chest. "Come on, Laura, come on," Harry said desperately, stopping after five compressions and muttered three spells in rapid succession, "Anapneo! Tergeo! Vulnera Sanentur!"

This cleared up Laura's airways, preventing her from breathing, the other cleaned up the blood coating her bloody throat and the last one began the process of healing Laura. Once he was done, he began to perform compressions once again, one, two, three, four, five. "Come on, please, don't give in, don't you fucking dare do this to Derek!" Harry hissed into her ear as he compressed again.

As if speaking his name somehow helped Derek come back to himself, Harry heard a groan followed by a feral snarl as someone - presumably Derek - stood a little shaky at first.

Derek already changed into his Beta shift, growling lowly blue eyes scanning his surroundings before he swallowed thickly. Magic crackling through the air, despite the cool night he felt overheated. They were in Beacon Hills, he could smell the burnt out remains of his home even here. Why had Laura come back to Beacon Hills? She'd always been adamant about never returning here, she'd forbidden him from doing so. Then he realized that Laura wasn't breathing, panic mounted within him in seconds. The moon so high, he couldn't help the distressed whine that slipped past his mouth.

"Easy, Derek, I can't lose focus," Harry murmured, struggling to pour his magic into the wound, it was very deep, she'd bled out within seconds. "I need you to do something for me…"

knuckles brushed against Harry's neck, letting him know without words that he was listening and back in control. Those hands were trembling subtly, but holding onto hope that Harry could somehow create a miracle. He'd never felt Harry's magic this way before, it was intense, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"In my left jacket pocket, there will be a small bag, I need you to take it out," Harry said, "It's green," he'd chosen green for the colour of emergencies, an emergency supply, thank fuck he carried one - he had more than one supply hidden away - everywhere with him. He forgot about it unless he needed it, and it had come in handy a few times while he was on a job. Thirty-three times in over seven years actually, and it had saved many innocent bystanders who had been casualties, not all of them were supernatural either.

Derek did as he was asked, not daring to say or do anything to distract Harry, he knew what his mate was capable of. Refusing to look at Laura so pale and bloody on the ground. Refusing to believe she was dead. He slid his right hand into the pocket, finding many shrunken things within it, anyone else would have found it odd, but Derek was used to it. He grabbed everything and plucked the green miniaturized bag and thrust everything else back inside.

It was Harry's turn to begin to shake he was doing compressions on a werewolf, which wasn't easy his arms and hands were straining with the effort to keep it up. Stopping after he hit five again, uncaring of the blood coating his hands, elation flowed through him, her heart was beating on its own.

Then he noticed small wounds shed sustained that he had not healed, began to disappear, "Her healing is working on its own," Harry panted, "I think I've done it," relief flowing through him, he'd done it, he'd actually done it.

Wincing in pain as he shifted from being on his knees where the stones were digging into his knees. Settling onto his thighs taking the most of his weight off his knees, grateful when Derek grasped a hold of him. Harry's vision narrowed in on the bag in Derek's other hand, he waved his hand returning the bag to its correct size, "Dark red potion, it's a blood replenisher, get her to swallow it," his hands hovering over Laura's chest, heart pounding away like a drum.

He watched Derek give her the potion, still completely in the dark about where they were, he had a feeling they weren't in New York. Her heart begun to beat more steadily as the potion began to work, replacing her lost blood which was coating the forest floor, just then his neck began to prickle causing him to stiffen. Who the hell, would be in what appeared to be a forest at this time of night on a full moon? Ignorant humans…or worse.

"Der," Harry whispered, not daring to speak louder. They were in a very vulnerable position right now, Laura was unconscious, he didn't want to risk using magic without knowing what or who he was dealing with.

"I know," he whispered back, entirely much too tense, not being slightly subtle as he sniffed the air. "Hunters," he snarled lowly. Now on the defensive, ready to do whatever it took to protect his mate and his sister. He could smell the gunpowder and aconite rolling off them in waves.

"Shit," Harry murmured, "Where the hell are we?" Harry blindly stood up, still sluggishly bleeding from his arm. He needed a blood replenisher of his own, but he wasn't about to do anything until he was safe, until they were safe for the moment.

"Home," Derek whispered a haunting note to his voice, he was back home for the first time in six years, to the day since he'd lost his entire family. He had almost lost Laura on the anniversary of his families death, in the same place, he felt sick to his stomach. He just wanted to curl up and howl in the agony he felt, but his mate and sister were in danger.

"How far?" Harry whispered, his heart breaking for Derek, the monitor still steadily beeping showing Laura's living status.

"Half a mile," Derek replied, crouching down when he heard the hunters, growling lowly, blue eyes glowing steadily, ready to tear apart, hunt and kill to protect his pack.

"How far away are the hunters?" Harry questioned, his own eyes narrowed, the spell hadn't activated so it surely couldn't be less than a mile.

"Just over a mile," Derek deduced after cocking his head to the side in silent contemplation, still crouched in his Beta shift.

Another blast of magic shimmered from Harry's wand, glowing very briefly before disappearing, then another and another. The magic was slightly familiar, at least one of them, it was on their flat and Laura's too.

"We need somewhere to hunker down for a while," Harry explained, grimacing at the pain that was now making itself known. The adrenaline must be wearing off, the scare he'd got from finding Laura had caused a rush of it. Hopefully, there would be a few potions in his bag to deal with his arm. He couldn't quite remember the last time he'd refilled his emergency kit, so he couldn't quite remember what was freely available. "The hunters won't find us, they can't get within a mile of this place,"

Derek inhaled sharply, eyes narrowing as they roamed over Harry, "You're hurt," Derek croaked, realizing very quickly that he was responsible.

"Yes, not your fault," Harry stated sharply, knowing what was going through Derek's mind. "After I take a few potions I'll be as good as new," he added solely to help Derek feel better, "Is there anywhere we can hunker down until morning?" he asked, it was freezing cold, Laura needed to be kept warm so did he come to that. "I can't Apparate her while she's in this condition," her heart could very well give out, werewolf or not, she'd been through severe trauma that had killed her - albeit temporarily - it would take her a long time to recover and live with it.

Derek nodded once, a grim look on his face, as he hoisted Laura's unconscious form into his arms, his gaze traveling to Harry's arm, guilt churning in his stomach. He was feeling so much, that this just added to it all, to think he had gone from being worried to experiencing terror, anger, worry, fear, guilt in the matter of what…five minutes if that. He was consciously aware of the hunters leaving, all of them for different reasons, one insisted he had left his oven on, another was suddenly remembering he had a meeting, another insisting he had left his iron going, it was…amusing to hear.

Derek walked the familiar woods, not even needing to think about it, so familiar with them even after all this time. He got them out of the woods and onto a path. It wasn't long before the burnt-out shell was visible through the trees, and the sight of it broke his heart. The repugnant smell of smoke, Wolfsbane, and accelerants still lingering in every available surface of what had once been his home. Swallowing the lump in his throat he kept walking, a tear unbidden began to slid down his cheek. How he wished it had been him and not his family who had suffered because of his stupidity.

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

It doesn't hurt me.

Do you want to feel how it feels?

Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?

Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?

You, it's you and me.

And if I only could,

I'd make a deal with God,

And I'd get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building.

If I only could, oh

You don't want to hurt me,

But see how deep the bullet lies.

Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.

Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts.

Is there so much hate for the ones we love?

Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, it's you and me.

It's you and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,

I'd make a deal with God,

And I'd get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building,

Say, if I only could, oh...

You,

It's you and me,

It's you and me won't be unhappy.

"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,

Let me steal this moment from you now.

C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,

Let's exchange the experience, oh"

And if I only could,

I'd make a deal with God,

And I'd get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

With no problems.

And if I only could,

I'd make a deal with God,

And I'd get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

With no problems.

And if I only could,

I'd make a deal with God,

And I'd get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

With no problems.

If I only could

Be running up that hill

With no problems

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

(Placebo - If only I could make a deal with god)

Harry raised his uninjured arm and placed his hand on Derek's back, rubbing in a circular motion, saying nothing. He knew there was nothing he could say, he could remember how he felt the first time he saw Godric's Hollow, and he didn't have the wonderment of fifteen years worth of memories with his family, he didn't remember his 'home' and he'd felt wretched seeing it. He could only imagine what it felt like for Derek.

Sometimes they were too alike that it was unreal to Harry that the person he loved more than anything else in this world had suffered so much in life. He pressed his head against Derek's shoulder blade, ignoring the pain was radiating up his arm. Derek had lost so much of his family in a single night. That his Uncle had survived and left alone, an Omega by his own niece, who had grabbed Derek and ran, never once looking back. In a few years, this place would have been taken by the state if Harry hadn't ensured that this place and land surrounding it was in Derek's name. It was one of the first things he did because he knew, he knew, that one day Derek would want to face his past, to overcome it. He knew because he too had gone home, walked through the decrepit home that had once been flourishing with love, and attention, and care. Being forced to confront his past though, wouldn't be good for Derek, he had to want it. Derek's body was tense in a way that it hadn't been in a long time, like when they had first met and it saddened him greatly.

Eventually, Derek geared himself up and forced himself to begin moving, the scent of fresh blood from his mate caused him to hasten significantly. It wasn't long before they were inside the house. Harry began to look around the place taking everything in. The tables, the sofa, pieces of wood strewn everywhere and the panels at the window. The fireplace was still intact albeit blackened and charred much like everywhere else. The stairs didn't look like they would hold anyone's weight, he couldn't help but wonder what Derek had been like as a teenager, or what his parents had been like.

Harry reached out to touch the broken home, his fingers brushing the fireplace, trying to imagine what it looked like whole. He sighed softly when he felt the pain receding until his arm was pleasantly numb. A glance down confirmed his thoughts, Derek was taking his pain, even after all this time it was odd to see those blackened veins, but it had only happened twice now since they began dating.

Kissing his stubbly cheek, "Thank you," he murmured, he looked around, finding Laura on a dingy mattress, he walked over the creaky floorboards, half worried he was going to end up falling through the damn boards. They were stronger than he thought they'd be, he realized, as he sat down on the couch, it was an old-fashioned one, most definitely an heirloom, or been there for generations. His fingers trailed along the arm of it, his magic at work, as the couch suddenly found itself repaired, looking brand new and unfortunately completely clean, removing all and every trace of any scents that may have lingered, buried deeply under the smell of smoke and ash. He could repair many things, but not ash.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to push up the sleeve of his jacket and long sleeved t-shirt he reluctantly began to remove them. Shivering in the cold draught that penetrated his bones. It was freezing cold in Beacon Hills, and it wasn't even midnight here, New York was three hours ahead of California. So it was around about ten-ish If he had to guess.

"Tergeo! Vulnera Sanentur," Harry cast the spells on himself, clearing up the mess that was his arm, healing up the wounds. Flexing his arm absently as soon as the skin knitted together, stretching out he groaned quietly. This was definitely not where he had seen his evening going that was for damn sure. Grabbing his clothes, he murmured a quiet "Reparo!" and his clothes were repaired, he swiftly put them back on, trying futilely to warm himself.

Standing up, he moved over to Derek who was just standing there staring at the wall, or more accurately through it. "Hey, she's going to be fine, Laura's going to make it, she's strong," standing in Derek's personal space, he was like a hot water bottle, and Harry shamelessly used that, "Oh, Derek," he sighed softly, his chin resting comfortably on Derek's shoulder. "I…I can take you home, stay here with Laura myself until the morning then I can get my team to send a Portkey, get her back to New York that way…"

"No," Derek replied vehemently, tightening his hold on Harry, he was not going to leave him and Laura and return to New York alone, he absolutely refused. It would kill him being in New York when the people he loved most was in Beacon Hills.

"Okay, I'll try and get in touch with my boss and see if he can arrange a Portkey for both of you," Harry explained, making no move to leave Derek's arms, not that he'd be able to since Derek had quite a tight grip of him.

It mattered little as Derek did separate from Harry, stepping back, "Both of us?" eyes flashing blue, unable to repress the wolf.

"I'll need to stay, especially seeing as there is a werewolf going around killing others of his or her own kind…from what I saw of it…it was feral, Derek, it's my job to help magical creatures, we need to capture it and help it before it does any damage and gets itself killed." Harry confessed quietly, "This could get very bad, very quickly, and something must have already happened if hunters are here, and we missed it," and that vexed him something rotten, it meant his department wasn't doing its job with one hundred percent efficiency. Especially if the damn human hunters had figured it out already.

Derek just stared at him with inscrutable human eyes.

"This means I'll need to get myself situated in Beacon Hills, thankfully I know the Sheriff, I'll be able to do my work without too much trouble," Harry sighed, Merlin he so badly wanted to rest, he was exhausted. "I'll be home every night, I promise," he swore.

"I'm staying with you," Derek retorted immediately, he was not going to let his mate remain here when there was a feral werewolf going around. He knew Harry could take care of himself, he really did, but he would have said the same of his mom, of Laura, and look what happened to them. He and his wolf were too on edge, and his wolf was definitely more in control than his human side right now. Clutching Harry close, as if suspecting he was going to Apparate away.

"Alright I can't do anything until we find somewhere safe to stay," Harry tried shaking his head only to fail miserably with Derek's hand still around his neck. "Don't give me that look, Der, we can't stay here, it's not safe," pressing his forehead against Derek's he added, "It doesn't mean you can't visit, cant remember them, but we cannot leave your sister in a vulnerable state in a house that is obviously frequented by Hunters I can't keep the spells up permanently."

"The hunters won't quit just because we don't stay here," Derek warned but already caving to Harry's firm suggestions.

Harry wrapped his arms around Derek, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back a little, "Then it's a good job they don't know about me now isn't it?" he teased, "I need to get in touch with my boss, see if there's a safe house here, if there's not I'll need to see about requisitioning one." it was a good job they were keeping up with the times, which meant he could get in touch with him via a phone call.

"They would do that?" Derek asked in surprise, he knew his mate was high up the ranking ladder at his job, but for them to get him a property just because he asked did throw him in a loop.

"They would," Harry agreed, "Unfortunately I need to go somewhere where I can get electricity, my battery is completely dead."

"Use mine," Derek offered, handing over his own iPhone, which had significantly more battery. Which wasn't surprising since it had been charging fully the full day yesterday. While Harry only had his in for half an hour while he showered before pulling it out of he charger to help him find Laura.

"Thanks," Harry said with a relieved grin, while he had been here a few times, he'd had nothing to worry about, the thought of leaving Derek and Laura alone while Laura was vulnerable felt incredibly wrong. Typing out the number that he knew from memory, he held it to his ear, waiting patiently for an answer. Hopefully, he would answer, who knew whether he'd answer if it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" both of them heard the cautious words.

"Nick, it's me, Harry Potter, listen I need some…personal time," Harry paused trying to find the best way to describe what was happening.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked a gush of relief indicating he was relieved to hear from him. "I tried to call you a few hours ago, but your cell isn't working."

"Battery ran out, look I will explain later, can you tell me if you have a safe house in Beacon Hills?" Harry queried.

"Beacon Hills, that's California isn't it?" Nick said, paper rustling in the background.

"Yeah," Harry replied the affirmative, Derek had his arms wrapped around him from behind. His chin resting on his shoulder contently. "Wait are you at MACUSA? You aren't on duty tonight, where's Philip?"

"Wizard Flu, he's in hospital, I'm covering. Okay, here we go, there is one, hasn't been used in over thirty years, or cleaned out in thirty at least, its warded to the nines though, secure," Nick hummed as he read, "Just to confirm you aren't in any danger?"

"I'm not using the duress word am I?" Harry pointed out amused, "No, honestly, I'm fine, just something personal I need to deal with, I finished training the new recruits so everything should run smoothly back at the office. And if I'm honest, I think there's work here, an out of control werewolf I need to deal with and some hunters."

"Alright, I'll assign someone temporarily to oversee everything at the office, while you are assigned there." Nick stated, "Anyone you would suggest?"

"Callum Torres," Harry stated immediately, "He's well aware of how the office is run, he'll be perfect for the job, especially since he's recovering from his injuries and cannot be out in the field for a few more months."

"I quite agree," Nick replied down the phone, "Remember to call in every now and again, let us know what's happening and send in reports. If you need help you know we'll be there for you in a heartbeat."

"I know it," Harry said happily, "Thank you for understanding, now can you give me the coordinates for the safe house?"

"You can't wait for a Portkey?" Nick questioned, and even from over the phone Harry knew he was frowning.

Harry glanced sideways at Derek, "Actually that would help me immensely," Harry admitted, "I have someone who has been injured…and potentially Apparating them will do more harm than good."

"Bloody hell, Potter! What the hell did you get yourself into? I'll have someone there in ten minutes, with potions and a Portkey, now give me your coordinates!" Nick called down the phone sounding annoyed, "You should have opened with that!" knowing how severe it must be if they couldn't be Apparated.

Harry gave over the coordinates to his irritated boss.

"Someone will be with you soon," Nick confirmed, having a muffled conversation that not even Derek could hear with his magnificent hearing. "I want a phone call after you've settled in at the safe house, you hear?" which meant update, he wanted to know everything.

"I will," Harry confirmed, sighing softly, as he leaned back against Derek having drained the majority of his energy. Thank Merlin his boss (he was a boss himself, but he did report to his boss who reported to the President of MACUSA the big boss) had thought to suggest a Portkey. He'd honestly forgotten about Laura for a moment there. "Well, that went well,"

Derek just snorted, mouthing along Harry's throat, inhaling sharply when his mate bared his neck to him, it was the ultimate trust, the ultimate submission and it drove him and his wolf wild with need. It wasn't ignorance either, Harry knew very well that if he had a mind to he could rip his throat out with his teeth. That was what made it all the more titillating and by the Moon, it warmed him through and through like nothing else ever could. He hadn't thought he would ever trust anyone again, he and Harry had dated nearly a year before he introduced him to Laura and that was at her interference. She'd finally gotten sick of being in the dark and wanted to know who had enamored her brother so much and had followed him. After it happened though he had to admit even only to himself he was surprised she'd lasted as long as she had.

The sound of popping alerted Derek to the appearance of the wizard or witch, "Incoming," he murmured, pulling back a little regretfully, "You going to be alright?" giving him a tight squeeze before reluctantly letting go, staying close by.

"Yeah, just need something to eat, a large coffee and sleep, definitely in that order," Harry sighed, Harry moved stiffly towards the entrance of the house, taking care on the floorboards, he really didn't want to fall through them. Keeping close to the walls and the doorways.

"Boss," called the witch carefully from the tree line, making sure not to surprise or startle them, hard to do in the utter darkness.

"Reeves, good to see you," Harry said his lips quirking into a smile. "It's safe," he added, groaning softly as he sat down on the porch steps.

"You look like shit," the witch, Samantha Reeves commented as she approached him.

Harry laughed a little, "Yeah, Samantha Reeves meet my boyfriend, Derek Hale, Derek meet Samantha, she's a very proficient healer and works in quite a few hospitals in New York that have any 'supernatural' creatures in their care. Gets rid of any evidence and wipes anyone's mind if they uncover the secrets and removes them, to our magical hospital to recover the way they need."

"You didn't say he was so hot," Samantha teased, dipping her head in respect, "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry talks about you all the time,"

Derek smirked at her, nodding his head as well, wizards and witches he'd learned didn't shake hands upon meeting others. It just wasn't their way, nodding their head was their primary way of greeting one another - the obvious exception is when they were dating - so he wasn't offended by the lack of hand to shake. Harry had told him it was because, in the old days, most wizards were right-handed, and that was their prominent hand, their wand hand and they liked to have it free and empty in case of an attack.

"Here's the Portkey, the inscription on the back is the password," Reeves removed the pendant from around her neck, placing it into Harry's hand. "Be careful, if you need me…I don't have anywhere I need to be,"

"I'm not sure your husband would agree with that," Harry laughed a little.

"Are you kidding? He'd love it here, he hates the hustle and bustle of New York, constantly complaining about the inability to get anywhere." Reeves laughed in genuine amusement. "My husband is a no-Maj he works as a paramedic, its how we met," she told Derek just in case he didn't know.

Derek nodded both in understanding to the hustle and bustle of New York, it had taken him years to get used to it. Eight million people in New York City alone, it was overwhelming. You were never alone, it took him and Laura ages to find suitable places where they got the privacy to change forms for the full moon.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" Reeves questioned.

"We'll need electricity and gas at the property," Harry said in quiet contemplation.

"Already five House-elves there making it habitable," Reeves informed him. "The gas and electricity has already been turned on, Nick was thoroughly and extremely quick."

"Well, there is a werewolf in the long-term care facility in Beacon Hills hospital," Harry glanced at Derek silently asking. "I'm thinking it's time he came home to family. See if there's anything we can do for him." Laura couldn't forbid it, she was no longer an Alpha.

"How has that remained quiet?!" Reeves blurted out, half shocked half appalled.

"He's not just comatose, his wolf must be too," Harry sighed sadly.

"H-how long?" Reeves' eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Six years," it was Derek who spoke, his voice laced with sadness and guilt.

"His wolf…" Reeves choked out. It would be driving them both crazy…it was a surprise this werewolf hadn't gone crazy.

"Yeah, I know," Harry murmured quietly, grimacing at the thought. "He suffered severe burns that haven't healed,"

"Its good that he had a pack, otherwise he would have been too far gone," Reeves said softly, why hadn't Harry said anything to her? She would have helped him in a heartbeat. There was obviously more to it than she knew.

"Yeah, about that…" Harry said stiffening his spine, "He suffered the death of his Alpha then his new Alpha cut the ties the very same night and abandoned him as an Omega six years ago."

Derek closed his eyes, it sounded so much worse when someone said it out loud. He knew he didn't have a choice, that it had been ripped from him by his sister, she was his Alpha.

"Beacon Hills Hospital you say?" Reeves said her lips pursed.

"Talk to your husband first," Harry cautioned her, "Once we have the safe house up and running he will be there and you can look after both of your patients."

"Two?" Reeves narrowed her eyes, "Where?"

"Go talk to him first, after I'm finished setting up we will go for Peter and I'll introduce you to both your patients," Harry ordered her.

"Yes, Sir," she replied automatically to his order.

"It's easy enough to Portkey back and forth if Leo doesn't want to move," Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling a gigantic headache coming on.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Reeves insisted before she disappeared with a pop.

Harry turned the pendant over giving a rueful grin, "Alright, let's go," Harry stated using the wooden rail to hoist himself up. Derek went into the house gathering the unconscious form of Laura into his arms. Harry wrapped the chain - which got significantly larger via magic - and wrapped it around Derek.

"It will be easier on your knees," Harry explained, rolling his eyes at the lascivious smirk that appeared on Derek's face. "Integritas, Unitas, Virtus, Magia," Harry uttered the MACUSA motto. The words they had in honor of those who died during the Salem Witch trials, under the monument were those four words they meant, 'Integrity, Unity, Valour, and Magic'

And with that, they were whirling away from the burnt-out husk that was all that remained of an incident that nearly destroyed Derek and Laura to a more secure location, one that he wouldn't need to fear being found by the no-Maj werewolf hunters and feral werewolves.

\--------------------------------0

I know after everything Laura still survived, if it still feels awkward due to the fact I don't really know her character and what we do know is particularly shitty, abandoning her uncle...and she obviously never had a pack, and never helped Derek or wondered why the hell he was the way he was...if it doesn't work out then she can go back to New York and leave Harry and Derek in Beacon Hills, although I do wonder...I guess you all would like to see them remain in Beacon Hills? Derek/Harry that is? or will they leave Hale territory to someone they trust to look after the town that holds so many bad memories? Will the Argents be doing the same thing they are in my other story? destroying entire packs? Or will I just have the Argents going after the biggest and most influential or just destroying when and where they can? Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Predators Of The Moon

Chapter 3

"Easy, just breathe," Harry said quietly, struggling to hold Laura and regain his bearings from the abrupt landing of the Portkey. "Keep still, it will pass," speaking to Derek, who hadn't used a Portkey before. He knew how sickening it was using it for the first time, in some respects, it was worse than Apparation. Derek was used to Apparation, but even being used to that particular means of travel didn't make Portkey's any easier. They were still his favored means of traveling, he loathed the Floo Network. Derek felt everything ten times more profoundly than he did, and the crack of Apparation when they Apparated was like lightning to his werewolf.

"If that was easier on my knees…I don't think to wonder what would happen if I was standing," Derek commented after a few moments, taking in his surroundings eyes still supernatural blue. He'd been startled enough to shift, thankfully though his claws had only made a brief appearance.

Harry snorted in amusement, "I went flying across the grass my first time, but I wasn't the only one, Ron who had grown up using them went with me," a wicked grin on his face remembering that day, despite the bad that ultimately followed good times when he was younger. He had learned to let go of the bad times, bad memories, and remember the good. Of course, his nightmares didn't give him the happiness of forgetting completely. Thankfully they were few far and in-between these days, time they say, heals all wounds, but it wasn't strictly accurate…time just dimmed the pain and memories a little so you could carry on then ultimately live.

"Lumos Maxima!" Harry murmured and light exploded above them, allowing him to see the surrounding area clearly in the dark.

Derek eased the pendant off his neck, before removing it from Laura's and hoisting her into his arms. "For somewhere abandoned for twenty years, it's very well maintained." gazing at the building before him in contemplation, an awed contemplation at that.

"Magic," Harry teased him, the log cabin was breathtaking.

It would house at least six to eight people, that's if they doubled up, three or four rooms in total he would speculate. There were seven intricately designed columns all around the front of the property, making a porch, as the top of the cabin was farther out than the lower level. With a triangular set of windows in various sizes, which would let in an abundance of light, where it could of course, with trees surely keeping much of the natural daylight away they would find out tomorrow. The majority of the lower level was brick, with only the chimney showing on the top level the rest was wood.

"It was made around nineteen twenty," Harry informed him, "They were built all around America, to keep families safe and give adequate protection against no-Maj's, they were deadly afraid of exposure, with Grindelwald doing all he could do expose us to them, they felt the need to do something productive despite the war with him. Many people died, both wizards and No-Maj's, British wizards aided them as much as possible…it was certainly a sight more than the help they gave us."

"Which was?" Derek asked, as always fascinated with anything Harry chose to tell him, he knew who Grindelwald was, of course, it had come up when Harry had discussed his past.

"Nothing," Harry stated simply, "Didn't do a damn thing, they believed Voldemort was our problem, and that Grindelwald had been too. They were right in a way if Dumbledore had acted…Grindelwald and Voldemort would have been stopped as teenagers." and that was the damn sad reality of it. MACUSA had just been forced to deal with Grindelwald, like all other countries facing exposure. Two bloody wars that could have been avoided if Dumbledore wasn't an utter fool.

"It should be everyone's problem, magical exposure is a worldwide concern, it wouldn't just be Britain's problem," Derek snorted derisively, shaking his head at the utter idiocy of some people.

"Exactly," Harry nodded, "Which is why people like us are never in power." he wasn't surprised Derek understood. He had been brought up to put secrecy of their kind before all else, even love. It was dangerous sharing your secrets with outsiders, there was just no knowing how they would react until faced with the reality of it. It's probably for that reason that he understood the need for secrecy when Derek told him what he was. The fear in his eyes that night, Merlin, he never wanted to see it again, but he had when Derek told him about his life. Since then, he had never seen that look. If anything the weight had been removed from his shoulders, and they'd been closer than Harry could have conceived possible.

Idly continuing their conversation, as he wandered up the steps, his gait stiff. "Most were abandoned for decades after that, but picked up again over the course of the years, Nick had been the one to suggest using them again on a grander scale, when we began working all over America to safeguard the magical world to a greater capacity than we've ever gone to in the past," Harry commented, a tired yawn, with phones having the ability to record things and instantly upload them online, it was concerning, to say the least. Hence the decision to take a more active approach to ensuring the wellbeing of every magical creature, and get into the police forces which was, believe it or not, the front line of potential exposure. Hell, with the cases he'd had over the years, Harry was surprised it hadn't happened yet. The keys were in the lock, the door open just a tad, but all else was quiet.

The House-elves must already be finished.

Removing the keys, Harry absently murmured "Gemino!", making a copy of them so that Derek had a set. He locked the door and set both key sets near the door. Flicking his wand outside, "Nox," and with that, the light under the doorway disappeared.

"Let's get her settled in first, then we can have a look around," Harry suggested, suppressing another yawn. "She will be safe here, the Portkey has registered us all, anyone else coming will need to be entered by me. Nobody else will find her, not even the…Alpha," it turned his stomach that some werewolf had almost killed Laura and now had her powers. That Alpha spark had been in the Hale family for centuries. Luckily for the bastard who had it, he didn't need to kill him for the Alpha powers to be removed and returned to whence it came. If he was feral he would be taken to the hospital to recover, as long as he wasn't a threat to human life at the moment they move to capture him, if that was the case…they might not have a choice but to end his life.

A dark growl left Derek's throat as he thought of the new Alpha who had tried to kill his sister.

The first floor was open plan, the spacious kitchen to the left and the living room to the right, the back housed two large bedrooms, equipped with built-in closets.

"We can put Laura and Peter into the downstairs rooms," Harry said, as Derek put his unconscious sister down on the double bed and put the duvet cover over her. "I have no doubt Sam will be here before morning, she'll be able to tell us in greater detail about Laura. Peter too, they'll both recover, I won't let you lose them," emptying Laura's pockets and finding her car keys and a folded piece of paper.

Derek rounded the bed immediately and pulled Harry into an embrace, squeezing tighter than necessary. That alone conveyed the depth of Derek's despair. He rarely showed what he was feeling, he did not wear his heart on his sleeve as Severus Snape had once said of him. The same couldn't be said anymore though he wasn't as aloof as Derek appeared most of the time unless he was with his sister or him.

As Derek buried his nose in the crook of Harry's neck, he noticed the lack of promise. Then again, he hadn't heard Harry promise something he couldn't deliver. He didn't believe in that, giving empty promises, said he'd grown up hearing his fair share only to be badly let down. He considered them lies, so strove never to do it to others what had been done to him. Regardless the lack of promise didn't scare him, not when he had such strong convictions that Harry would keep his word…and he had seen what magic was capable of. If anything could save his sister and Uncle Peter, it was Harry and magic. He thanked the moon for bringing Harry into his life.

"Do you want to change and go for a run?" Harry asked in quiet contemplation. Thank Merlin Derek had such good control, otherwise, tonight would have been unbearable. It certainly wouldn't have been easy trying to save Laura while trying to contain Derek that's for damn sure.

Derek actually did want to go for a run, to let out that pent up energy and anxiety he'd experienced tonight. Both him and his wolf though, were in agreement that they were not leaving their mate or sister for any length of time. So a run tonight was definitely out of the question, even if they were safe. Even if Harry was to come, he would still be leaving his sister behind, and that wasn't going to do. "No," Derek murmured, his bristles brushing along Harry's neck, causing the wizard to shiver at the soothing scent marking Derek was doing.

"Alright, let's sleep for a while, tomorrow is going to be crazy," Harry sighed, grateful to the warmth of the property and Derek to chase away the chill of California's night. He supposed he could have used a warming charm, but truthfully he had forgotten that little tidbit in his initial panic. Interlocking their fingers, he led them both up the stairs, towards what he realized was the only other bedroom on the property, the only other room was a large bathroom, with a bath, shower, and toilet. With two smallish cupboards on either side of the landing.

Derek flipped the switch giving Harry much needed light well aware of the fact Harry couldn't see in the dark like himself. Harry immediately moved over to the shutters and closed them all, sealing them in like a cocoon making them feel marginally safer. His wand was placed on the bedside table, as he began to remove his clothes, Laura's car key's and the paper was left on the bedside table too. Once he was down to his boxers he slid between the sheets, they still smelt of the detergent and comfort that had been used on them.

As soon as Derek was in the bed, he was grasping a hold of Harry and curling himself up around him, unable to prevent his wolf from taking control not when it came to something they both agreed on. Harry's safety came first. One arm being used as a pillow, the other wrapped tightly around Harry's middle. Harry's back to Derek's chest, Harry understood, didn't offer a single token of protest just began to rub soothingly up and down his muscular arm. "It's alright, Der, we're safe, I promise, I'll know the second anyone comes within two miles of this place. It will give us enough time to act. Just rest." reassuring both Derek and his wolf, who he knew was very much in control right now. He could tell by the way he was being spooned, Derek's back was to the door, the only vulnerable point in the room right now. His body was tense, alert, if he was in wolf form, his ears would be up, and body just as edgy.

Derek remained on edge for what felt like hours, long after Harry had fallen asleep, but eventually, exhaustion and the lack of any sound of suspicious anything happening had him falling into a restless sleep.

\---------------------------------0

Harry woke up to a pinging alert going off in his mind, as befuddled as he felt, he was accustomed to the sound of the alert. He had similar wards on his own home, and they often went off, sometimes three or four times a day depending on what was happening. His eyes snapped open, taking in the room, which was mostly dark, only strips of light getting in where the shudders didn't conceal the light completely.

Slowly moving so that he didn't disturb Derek, the fact he succeeded meant Derek was exhausted. He grabbed everything off the stand and his clothes before leaving the bedroom for the bathroom. A quick shower, he cleaned his clothes the best he was able, removing the mud and grass stains he'd accumulated last night before putting them on. Just then another proximity ward went off, letting him know that someone was now near the property.

Harry let out a huff of amusement, swiftly moving down the stairs to answer the door, just as there was a firm knock. "Well, you didn't waste a second of your time did you?" he told her as he opened it.

"When there are people needing me? No way!" Samantha stated instantly, giving him an unrepentant smile. "I've not had anything happen in five weeks, while I like being able to operate on No-Maj's and saving their lives, it's those who aren't going to get the help they may need…it's why I am a healer."

"Yes, I know," Harry said dryly, "You tell me every few months when you get bored," and she meant it in a good way, she'd been in nearly every hospital around New York, helping those who truly needed it.

"Now will you introduce me to my new patients?" Samantha questioned, "If you want me to come back later I understand," she was being a bit presumptuous to return so quickly, but she truly did want to help. Her husband had barely let her get the words out before he had agreed when she'd said he couldn't stand New York she had meant it. They loved one another fiercely and had to compromise, neither had wanted to live so far apart, even if it meant being only a Portkey away, inevitably it would have created a lot of unanswered questions. Why was she never around? How did they never see her coming and going? It had happened in the past and was very annoying to deal with.

"Peter isn't here yet, but Laura…Laura very nearly died, it was only my quick actions that saved her, you'll see for yourself when you do the diagnosis, my main concern is whether she's all there," Harry said quietly, gesturing for her to enter the cabin. Unsurprised to see Derek there, no doubt her approach had woken him from his restful sleep. He knew her scent, having met her last night, but there was no way Derek trusted her to remain sleeping with her so close to him. Squeezing Derek tightly at the whine of distress that came from him at his words. Linking their fingers together, giving Derek strength and familiarity, remaining standing in the doorway of what was, for now, Laura's room. Derek slightly in front of him, as they both watched Samantha work.

"She's in a coma," Samantha said after ten minutes of continuous movement, scan after scan until she had all of the possible results in front of her. "Her Alpha brainwaves are functioning very sedately, this is a good thing." Alpha brainwaves are dominant during quietly flowing thoughts and in some meditative states. Alpha is 'the power of now', being here, in the present. Alpha is the resting state for the brain. Alpha waves aid overall mental coordination, calmness, alertness, mind/body integration and learning.

Derek's brow furrowed, Laura had lost her Alpha powers, hadn't she?

"Alpha brainwaves are a way of describing a certain area of the brain, Beta brainwaves dominate our normal waking state of consciousness when attention is directed towards cognitive tasks and the outside world. Alpha brainwaves mean that she's here and she will get better." Harry whispered quietly, so much so that Samantha didn't hear. "They used the Greek Alphabet while naming them, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Theta, much like everything else when it came to medicine like we use Latin."

"Her spark is quite weak at the moment, but holding up very well, given the extent of her injuries." Samantha explained, "Her healing will have slowed down due to her coma, once she's awake her healing will be much quicker. It's mostly internal damages, tears, and rips that aren't life-threatening right now. It would probably take a potion longer to repair the damage than it would take her natural healing."

"How long do you think she will remain in the coma?" Harry asked, glancing briefly at Laura.

"She's recently lost her Alpha spark, hasn't she? That alone drained her spark significantly, it's a shock to the system, and in every case, people don't survive losing their Alpha powers…she's weaker, and we don't know how she will recover accurately…I'm sorry, I can't predict what will happen next." Samantha explained to them, "It does not mean you should give up hope, you, yourself have been through the same medical miracle, Harry, and you are more than just fine,"

"Well she's going to need a lot to eat when she wakes up, healing takes a lot of energy," Harry stated firmly, "So we're going to go and get something to eat and then return to New York and gather everything that's essential for now."

"That she will," Samantha agreed with them as she began removing items from her bag, the first being a clipboard which she used to hold her parchment, the medical scan results. Her husband always packed up the majority of their possessions himself, it was just the larger items that were shrunk down for the trip to the new place when they moved.

"Is there room for cars to get to and fro?" Harry wondered as he watched her work.

Samantha smiled, "There is a track just to the side of the property, it should lead to a side road that will be half a mile roughly I'd say."

"Well I hope it's not too bumpy, I doubt the Camaro will survive that, it's not built for off-road driving," Harry mused. "Might see about getting a jeep or truck if we're going to be here long," he had never used his car somewhere like this before.

"It will be fine," Derek answered, "Laura drove hers into some tricky spots while we went hunting," hunting was what they called the Full Moon with humans around. Mostly because it was actually what they did, took off and hunted letting their wolf take over for the most part. Brought down Coyotes, white-tailed deer and twice an American Black Bear, once a Moose.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on Laura while you're away, I've already got the ball rolling for a position at Beacon Hills, I'm waiting on a phone call," Samantha explained, "If you like I can have a few others come and get Peter back here,"

"Uh," Harry muttered unusually inarticulate. "I don't know, it might be for the best, with hunters around and this unknown werewolf, the hunters or the wolf might go after Peter and he can't even defend himself."

Samantha startled at that information, "Hunters?" a ferocious look gracing her usually open and expressive face.

"Hunters," Harry confirmed grimly. "What do you think, Derek?"

"Bring him here," Derek stated at once, his own heart pounding fiercely at the thought of his vulnerable uncle being subjected to torture and death by the hunters. Or worse one of his own kind, who was obviously very much feral at this point.

"How do you want to proceed?" Samantha asked, wanting to know how her boss wanted her to go about it.

"He showed signs of recovery, his remaining family was informed, they removed him from the hospital to recover in a private location with nurses and doctors already on hand." Harry said immediately, "Take Ambrose, Radswell, and Gaviola with you, and Der, give her something of yours just in case, the scent of family might help him."

Derek immediately shrugged off his Henley from his back, zipping his leather jacket up, handing it to Samantha. There wasn't any time to waste if the hunters knew he and Laura were back…he dreaded to think what they'd do to Peter just because they could…just because he was a werewolf. What had surprised him was Samantha's reaction to the word, he'd discuss it with Harry when they were away from the cabin.

"Thank you," Samantha added, "Go on, I'll retrieve the others and go and get Peter settled in," she promised.

Harry nodded, grasping a hold of Derek, he Apparated them to their own Condo in New York.

"Why did Samantha react so negatively to the mention of hunters?" Derek asked immediately after recovering, his ears still ringing though.

"You forget that hunters have hunted down all magical creatures, Der, including wizards and witches, it's only our secrecy and spells that's enabled us to hide from them eventually. Even then they continued their searches, killed and tortured many of us, its actually how Obscurial's were originally created…but as we learned to hide ourselves greater, it wasn't easy to find children anymore, and yes, it was mostly children they found and tortured." not that he was saying Obscurial's were created only by the hunters, but the majority of them actually were. Harry explained grimly.

Derek's grip tightened on Harry's hand just thinking about defenseless children being at the mercy of those cold-hearted sons of bitches.

"We still hold a great deal of anger towards any hunter we come across," Harry added quietly, "Mostly because they claim to be saving lives from 'Monsters' but the reality is…that most killed are truly innocent in all ways. They're always given harsher sentence, the American's, unlike Brits, actually put No-Maj's who know of the supernatural world into a magical prison, ever since they stopped the Death Penalty." which by the way was seriously fucked up, magical lava that burned the victim alive while enchanted by their own memories? Although he wouldn't mind letting those hunters have a go in the thing, which showed the depth of disgust and anger every supernatural creature felt towards the human hunters.

Derek nodded his understanding, of course, he hadn't thought of that, but then again, Harry hadn't reacted to the word 'Hunter' the way the others did when he first heard the term. So he had partly thought that Sam had a bad experience with them herself, obviously not.

\------------------0

Many of you are confused as to why this was reposted, I had intended on changing it completely. Primarily having Laura die instead of surviving, but I just couldn't write it, this is the way I originally wanted it so I'm going to continue it if I can't keep Laura in it, I will have her just return to New York. So did Peter bite anyone last night? Issac? working late at the graveyard perhaps? Or will we have Scott bitten as per usual? except for no blame to Stiles since there's no body of course...bitten as he left work or something? Read and Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Predators Of The Moon

Chapter 4

"I'll pack a bag for us," already moving into their bedroom, grabbing a large enough holdall from under the bed. Within moments he was packing clothes for both of them. Motivated by the desire to return to Laura as soon as possible. Harry trusted this witch, Samantha, enough to leave Laura with her, so he would give her the benefit of the doubt, but only for so long. She needed pack around her in order to heal, they healed quicker as a pack than an omega did. Technically though both of them were omega's since neither of them had an Alpha right now due to the fact Laura had lost her Alpha spark.

Harry meanwhile made a beeline for his supply kit, which housed dozens of potions, ready-made runes, vials, swabs, plastic bags, specialized paper for different things, blood, hair etc… anything that came out of anything supernatural or even human at that. Kneeling down he opened the large kit, just to make sure everything was there, before attaching his gun to his holster as well as sliding his ID into his pocket.

Shrinking down his kit, he put it in the pocket looking around for anything else that he thought they'd possibly need. Nothing was coming to mind. A sound caused him to look up to find Derek had packed one of their old holdalls full to the brim with clothes, he had also changed out of his dirty clothes and now had his leather jacket open showing off a clean Henley. Fuck, he looked hot with that thing on, Derek knew what it did to him. Wrong time, he thought to his damn suddenly raging libido. The smirk that graced Derek's face told Harry he knew how it affected him but had done it regardless.

Glancing away trying to regain his composure he blinked as he looked at the kitchen, of course, food. Flicking his wand getting rid of the uneaten food from yesterday, his stomach growling in complaint at the disappearance of the meal due to the fact he was starving. The plates spun over to the kitchen sink and begun to wash as Harry packed up everything that was in the fridge and freezer. There was no point to anything going to waste. He wasn't sure whether there was anything remotely edible in the cabin. Even if there was he was sure between him and Derek the food would be quickly done.

Once he had everything he thought they would need in the flat for now, if anything was forgotten it was easy enough to return, he exited the condo after locking up. Both of them stalked towards the elevator with quick steps.

"What about Laura's flat?" Harry asked, glancing briefly at Derek, only to find him much closer than expected.

"What about it?" Derek grunted the flat was honestly the last thing on his mind.

"Derek, when the rent isn't paid they will throw everything of hers away," Harry pointed out, "We should head there and get everything, she will need her clothes when she wakes up anyway." and she had better wake up. Laura paid her rent each month in person, it was a run down shabby area, that hardly anybody lived in. In fact, it was always the same sort of place with her, mostly from people who were subletting, she never stayed in the same place too long. She was paranoid, Derek had hated the constant moving, but did as he was told, at least until Harry had offered to let him stay in his place the first time he mentioned moving yet again after their tales were told. He had agreed almost immediately, such was his desire to stop moving around and his trust in Harry.

The elevator dinged and both stepped on, grateful that nobody was on it, before pressing the button to get to the first floor.

Derek nodded curtly in agreement, "Alright," he murmured.

"How about going for a late breakfast afterward? Or would you prefer to head straight back to the cabin to check on Laura and see Peter?" Harry asked, "Maybe both?" there was no saying how long the others would take to get Peter safely to the cabin, it was hard work ensuring all went well with the spells and transferrals. Especially if Peter was showing signs of wakening up the Aurors wouldn't be quite so eager to transport a werewolf who could potentially be jarred by the magical means of transport.

"Both," Derek replied immediately, he hadn't seen Peter for six years, he'd wanted to so badly, all he had was his scent which Harry kept on himself when returning from Beacon Hills for him the few times he'd been there. He was grateful that someone had been there for Peter even if only a little, and that he had familiar scents surrounding him.

"Okay," Harry said softly, squeezing his hand tightly.

Soon afterward they exited the elevator, and then the building itself, making their way directly towards Harry's parking spot. The familiar Camaro was exactly where Harry left it. There were no camera's in operation, so with a quick glance around, and after Derek's nod, Harry shrunk his car down until it was naught but a miniaturized version of its previous self. "Ready?" was all the warning Harry gave Derek.

Derek merely tightened his hold on the bag of their belongings, prepared for the Apparation.

As soon as they appeared in Laura's flat, Harry immediately began to dismantle all the wards he had up, there was no need for them now. When she recovered and found a new place, he would put new wards up for her. Hopefully, in somewhere more habitable, he could smell how distasteful the building was, he could only imagine how worse it was to Laura. He didn't understand it, she had more money than she'd ever be able to spend in her elongated lifetime. Living in a more secure building…it would stop the hunters a great deal more successful than living in dumps like this.

"I only found her car key in her pocket, her keys must be in her car or motel, I'll need to retrace her steps to find out," Harry stated thoughtfully, thinking out loud, there wasn't a reply, Derek was used to Harry's internal thoughts not being quite so internal. He was at his worst when there was something bothering him, something he just couldn't figure out.

Shaking off his thoughts, he transfigured a packing box out of a piece of paper sitting in the trash, before ensuring it was secure, enlarging the space inside, before flicking his wand "Accio!", and everything belonging to Laura began to zoom inside. Including a large bag of clothes, that Derek had more than likely just packed. Everything else that was clearly already in the building before she came was left, including the fridge/freezer and most electronic items. The last thing to go in was her laptop, which was closed and in its case.

"Is that everything?" Harry queried, glancing over at Derek who was standing just outside Laura's bedroom.

Derek inhaled sharply with a grimace, the smell of mold extremely overpowering, more so now than it used to be due to the fact he had gotten used to the smell before moving in with his mate. "Nothing," he grumbled, it would take ages for that smell to get out of is nostrils. It had certainly taken care of the hunger pangs he was experiencing though.

"Let's get back to the cabin then," together they Apparated away from Laura's flat.

"What the…" Harry gaped, dropping everything he had his wand out, "Reeves?" Harry called out sternly, wanting answers.

"We're fine, we're fine," Sam said her hand out in placation to her boss. Her arm had been bleeding, three large bloody gashes in her clothes, but no corresponding wound in the flesh.

"What the hell happened?" Harry demanded, trusting her word and replacing his wand from whence it came.

Samantha glanced briefly at Derek before closing her eyes, stiffening her spine, "We did everything we had to at the hospital, it was easy enough. The three of us then put Peter into a wheelchair ready to transport him here, when we got him here, he woke up, his eyes were red, he's a recent Alpha, combined with his feral state…he isn't doing well. We must get the alpha powers out of him before there is any more mental trauma…I do not believe he will survive if he keeps it much longer."

Derek snarled, transforming into his beta form, blue eyes sparkling viciously, Uncle or not…he had tried to kill his own niece.

Harry automatically stood in front of Derek, his hands pressing against Derek's furry cheeks, staring straight at him. "Derek, please, calm down, will you at least hear Samantha out? He's feral, you know what this means, he isn't thinking straight, we can bring him back,"

The change faded away as always his mate was able to calm him down like nothing else could. "He tried to kill his own niece." he hissed out, angry that Harry wasn't more angry on Laura's behalf.

"It's been six years, Der, and you know scents change when someone becomes an Alpha, you told me so yourself. It's why you didn't recognize the scent of Peter as the Alpha that attacked Laura. Peter probably didn't even realize it was her either, that's without accounting for his feral state, he hadn't changed for six years, for six years the wolf and Peter have been caged…it's going to take a few months for him to become centred, he needs a pack, he needs his family." Harry stated firmly, glaring at Derek for the way he spoke to him.

Derek deflated upon hearing Harry's words, he was correct of course, but he had always reacted first think later. With the full moon just passed and how the night had gone…he was still on edge and extremely angry, and tired, also very, very hungry.

"How is he? Was anyone bitten?" Harry questioned Sam, never once did his gaze waver from Derek's.

"We've all been scratched but no bites," Sam reassured him, "He's unconscious right now, we've stunned him, Radswell has gone to get the list of potions I've said I'd need from the hospital. He can't take them until his Alpha powers have been extracted."

"Where will the Alpha powers go?" Derek questioned cautiously, leery at the thought of the Hale Alpha spark just fading.

"To the most grounded werewolf nearby," Sam explained relaxing fully now that she wasn't in danger of losing her patient to an angry werewolf.

"So they'll go back to my sister?" Derek relaxed upon hearing that.

Harry had his doubts but he kept them to himself, Laura wasn't his definition of a good alpha.

"What if he's bitten someone already?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing, he knew as soon as the change happened Alpha's were overwhelmed with the need to create a pack, to make itself stronger, more stable.

"The way he is…I wouldn't be surprised if he has bitten someone," Sam replied sadly, the sound of Apparation was momentarily ignored, "Ambrose has gone back to the hospital to see if there has been anyone came into the emergency room with a bite wound last night."

"Nobody did," Ambrose stated, rolling his shoulder to get the aches from his joints. His long black hair in disarray from his surprise battle with the new Alpha. "More alarming there has been no suspicious deaths, no missing persons, there is absolutely no reason for the hunters to be here." his blue eyes flashing in hatred as he mentioned the word 'hunters' along with a twisted grimace on his face. "Last night seems to have been the first time Peter changed I reckon."

"So what…the hunters never left?" Harry asked incredulously, "Peter wasn't a threat to anyone, why would they remain here for six years for no reason?"

Gaviola wandered out of the room, his nose red and swollen, presumably he had ended up with a broken nose in the scuffle. "You're right, there's something not right here. Boss, I reckon more than one of us should stay here, one in the police department and the other not, it will give someone a chance to look around without anyone being interested in the new 'officers'. The damn hunters will make sure to avoid the law, but won't give two shits about any civilians that get in their way."

"We should set up a team here," Ambrose agreed, "At least until we find out what's going on."

"What do you think, Boss?" Gaviola questioned.

Harry pursed his lips, "Alright, go ahead and do what needs doing, we will meet here in twenty-four hours, and begin. I'll inform Nick of what's going on later today," Harry stated decisively, "Try and make sure you live in different areas of Beacon Hills, that way we can keep a better eye on the area from all angles."

"Aye, Boss," they all agreed.

Radswell chose that moment to Apparate back with a bag full of potions, which he passed off to Reeves. "Boss," he said in greeting.

"Radswell," Harry said nodding, "Let's get this over with," he added, moving towards Peter's room, to find that the werewolf was sleeping peacefully on top of the covers. "Hmm, I can see why you wouldn't have thought he had the Alpha powers." noticing the scars were still present.

"Yes, it looks painful, poor thing," Sam said softly brushing Peter's hair back as if he was a baby and not older than her by a few years. "But don't you worry, you'll be free of those scars soon enough, I have something on hand that will make everything better." speaking to him as though he was awake, as she did with all her patients.

Derek swallowed thickly, staring at his uncle for the first time seeing the damage the fire had done to him. He hadn't really seen the damage done as they lifted him into the ambulance, which was the last time he ever saw him before Laura was running, taking him with her. Guilt squirming inside his stomach like a living thing, refusing to let go. Even Harry was comfortable with him, as he absently patted at his leg, very much aware that werewolves would prefer touch over a voice any day, they were tactile creatures after all. His top was spread over the pillow, letting his scent saturate the area surrounding his uncles head.

"It will take at least half an hour for the scars to fade if you want to get something to eat while you wait?" Sam suggested, between the potion and the Alpha powers (hopefully) the healing should start mending, much quicker than it would if he were a Beta, hence her decision to do this first. Anything to make this easier on Peter, her patient came first, regardless of what anyone said.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Harry said, giving her whatever she wanted, she was the best out of all the workers he had so she got a certain amount of leeway to do things her way. "Come on, Der, let her do her work." it was probably difficult for Derek to walk away after actually seeing his uncle for the first time in six years…or perhaps not if the guilt was too much.

As soon as they were out of the cabin, Harry returned his precious Camaro back to its rightful size, passing his keys to Derek. He knew this place so he would know the quickest routes and the best place to go for a quick bite to eat.

Derek drove them to the shopping galleria in Beacon Hills, parking the Camaro as close to the building as possible before they both exited the car. Harry could smell the food as soon as they stepped in, and it didn't take them long to find IHOP at all. They blatantly ignored the giggling of the teenagers currently in the Galleria, gaping at them their lewd thoughts practically broadcasted for them to see and hear. Derek growled inaudibly (to all except Harry) at the scent of their arousal and excitement with their eyes fixed upon his mate.

Both slid into a booth at the back of the shop, both with a keen eye on the door, out of years of sheer habit. Harry grabbed the menus and handed one to Derek. Leaning back, sighing softly, what a bloody day this was turning out to be. He groaned when he realized the girls who had been gawping at them outside had come in and sitting down. "Teenagers," Harry sighed in exasperation, honestly, they barely looked fifteen years old, they should be interested in boys, and he hadn't been a boy in a good long while.

Derek grunted in agreement, as he read over the menu.

"Hello, good morning, welcome to IHOP, what can I get you both?" their waitress asked, smiling at them.

"Good morning," Harry said politely, "I'd like the English sticky toffee pancakes and Belgian Waffle combo, a coffee and Pepsi please,"

"I'll take the T-bone steak and eggs," Derek told the waitress, "Hold the buttermilk on the pancakes,"

"Would you like anything else on them?" she queried.

"No thank you," Derek answered, "A large coffee as well,"

"Hey, you alright?" Harry asked, leaning against Derek, so they were arm to arm, "I've not seen you this tense in a long time."

Derek frowned, "There's more to this than we can see,"

"Yes, yes there is," Harry agreed, as did the other Aurors. "Hopefully Laura will wake up soon and we can get some answers at least as to why she was here." Harry sat up straighter when the waitress returned with their coffee's and his Pepsi. "Thank you," he added, sipping his Pepsi.

Derek scowled with a dark on his face, staring intently at the table as he tried to work it out.

"The hunters were in the area, in a place were no werewolf has put down roots, they can't while Peter is alive, it's still Hale territory." his voice becoming lower as the waitress returned with their foods, both men merely nodded in thanks. Both quickly delved into the food like starving men they both were. Harry paused, eating through a mouthful of pancake, "The others say there are no missing people or anyone killed recently, there is no reason for them to be here." it was frustrating him to no end. It showed in the grip he had on his cutlery and the way his teeth gnashed together as he ate more harshly than necessary.

Why the hell were the damn hunters here? "I need to get in touch with Noah, see what he has to say,"

Derek arched an eyebrow, wondering who this Noah was. He had no need to actually open his mouth to communicate with his mate, "Noah is Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills, he's an Army Veteran, he's encountered the supernatural a few times, not that he knows, of course, at least he's never mentioned it…but then again who would?" Harry informed him wryly.

And that was the end of that conversation as they ate their breakfasts, although it did dawn on Harry that he would either need to swing by the station and see Noah or call him when they returned to the cabin as his phone was still there, charging up. It would probably be best to swing by and see him though.

His choice to do so was going to bring both Stilinski's into the know about the supernatural. Since one of them was in actual fact supernatural himself.

\------------------------------------0

So will Issac be bitten or will Peter not have had the chance to bite anyone? Read and Review, please! How about the hunters will Harry wage out a Muggle war against them involving the police or will he do it the magical way? Hmm, I'm actually getting really excited about this story :D woohoo I'm so glad! Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Predators Of The Moon

Chapter 5

Derek idled waited on a space becoming available in the small parking structure that was in use for the police department here at Beacon Hills. Thankfully they didn't need to wait too long before Derek zoned in on someone backing out, shifting back into gear, he swiftly pressed down and inserted himself into the parking space immediately. Harry meanwhile observed everything and everyone, mentally gaining a map of everywhere he had been so far so he could remember. He would be driving his own car soon enough, but might as well let Derek take the wheel since he knew the place.

Ensuring he had both his badge and his gun, both he and Derek exited the car and made for the police building. Derek's eyes became distant as he listened to everything and everyone in the building. The Auror's were right, there had been no recent bouts of crime here, other than normal small town stuff. Joyrides, burglary, graffiti, and the drunk and disorderly calls they received. No missing persons, no murder, no 'animal kills' absolutely nothing to be concerned with, the only complaints the deputies had was it was too quiet. No odd happenings, no animal sightings, no calls that made no sense to the humans of Beacon Hills.

Despite the fact Derek's attention was clearly elsewhere, he was still on the move, wandering into the station next to Harry. Feeling extremely on edge, his sister had been attacked here, just yesterday, there were hunters here who wouldn't hesitate to hurt Harry just because he sided with the 'abominations' or consorted with them. He would feel better once they got back to the cabin, but for now, he remained tense and alert, ready for anything that came his way, to protect his mate.

"Hey, is the Sheriff in?" Harry asked, showing his badge, but he had no need, they knew him, or at least should. He had been here a few times in order to talk to the sheriff. Judging by the look of remembrance he was seeing, she definitely did remember him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, Sheriff Stilinski is on patrol right now," Tara explained apologetically, "I can have him radioed for you?"

"No, it's not important," Harry shook his head, not wanting to disrupt the man's day. Noah took his job very seriously, a bit too seriously, but he gave it his all. Sacrificed a lot to keep up with the job hours, admitted that he hated having to choose between his son and his job. Yet he wanted to give his son everything he could, so in the end, it was the job he chose…or it certainly looked that way regretfully. "I'll give him a call later today, thank you," he added before turning around, pocketing his badge.

"We need to find out what those hunters are up to," Harry whispered lowly so that nobody could hear him, as he held the door open for Derek. "There's nothing remotely suspicious happened or happening here," Tara's mind had unveiled that much, thank Merlin he had his team here, otherwise he feared he would take too long to put everything together.

His phone ringing caught his attention, "Hello?" he answered it.

"Laura didn't check into any hotels or motels in Beacon Hills, her car hasn't been sighted anywhere," came the voice of Samantha.

"Well, she was found near her home, so Derek and I will head there and see if it's there, might be info in the car, as to why she decided to come." Harry agreed, standing just outside the station as he spoke. "Has there been any changes?"

"They're both stable, boss," Samantha explained quietly, the shuffling of paper could be heard. "I just wanted to update you on what I found so far,"

"And the others?" Harry queried, stepping back as a police car came nearby, evidently wanting into a parking space.

"I haven't heard from them yet, I assume they're still finding somewhere to stay before grabbing everything," Samantha explained, "I have the job at Beacon Hills, so there is that," trying to see the upside.

"That's good, when do you start?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow when he noticed that the police officer in the car was actually a sheriff, the very sheriff he had been wanting to speak to.

"A week today," Samantha commented, "I have an incoming call, probably one of the others, gotta go boss, bye," with that she hung up.

Harry rapped on the glass, his lips twitching as a young boy turned around to stare at them, a large helping of curly fries stuffed into his mouth. The look of surprise on his face was comical, to say the least, and Harry had to refrain from laughing at the absurdity of it.

The window came down as the sheriff leaned over his passenger to see them properly.

"Derek Hale…I haven't seen you since…" Noah paused, realizing how indelicate what he intended to say actually was.

Harry laughed at the look of surprise on Derek's face.

"Sheriff," Derek nodded in greeting, surprised that he had been recognized, he had come along way from the young teen he used to be back then.

However, the look on the young boy's face revealed he most definitely knew who Derek was, which was also a surprise. He must have been extremely young, perhaps seven or eight at the time of the fire. Admittedly he may be older than Harry was assuming. Harry narrowed his eyes further, there was something strange about the boy.

"Wha…." he murmured through his mouthful of fries.

"Bit young to be in custody isn't he sheriff?" Harry smirked, indicating that he was teasing, muffling his amusement when indignation passed over the boy's features. He was mouthing off or trying to, failing too, as he tried to quickly swallow down the food in his mouth in order to give a good reply.

Noah laughed as well, "This is my son, Stiles," Noah explained, "A job bring you this way?"

"Stiles Stilinski?" Harry asked, bemused. "Many would say that was a form of child abuse, Sheriff, but I'm going to guess it's a nickname," still teasing, he had heard a lot worse names in his life. Still eying Stiles in interest, he couldn't get a read on him, to do so would require actual contact. "What is that boy?" Harry whispered lowly, and almost immediately Derek's attention zoned in on him, trying to subtly sniff him out.

Well, not so subtle really.

"And, yes, I'm here on a job," Harry spoke to the Sheriff his countenance becoming grim. "I do hope I can rely on you if it's needed?" and he had a feeling it would. Harry never ignored any feelings he had when it came to both his professional and personal life.

"Of course," Noah was quick to agree, Harry was actually the only agent that he could tolerate that had passed through Beacon Hills, whether they were FBI or other special agent forces. He hated they way they walked into his station as if they owned the place, taking over and just shutting them out of the case. He understood the need or secrecy sometimes, but half the time there was no need for it. Harry was different from the others, he asked questions. Didn't hold out when he suspected something. Revealed the case in its entity when it was finished, thanked them for their help and left after it was done. He was pleasant to deal with putting it that way.

"He has a subtle hint of electricity around him," Derek whispered into Harry's ear, the head cock indicated Harry was listening but wanted to know more. "Magic always has this smell of electricity, yours is overwhelming, different from most other magic users I've encountered. It's barely there if I wasn't so close I doubted I would have noticed…he has the ability but hasn't used it…like an emissary or something similar to that."

"Like a mage or a spark?" Harry mused eyes gleaming wickedly, "So it's not been kick-started, yet," a mage needed an instrument when they first learn what they were, like a staff or a focus stone. It took them years of work to be able to perform magic without the aid of an instrument. Sparks were the opposite, they could use magic without any interference from any object, but it was definitely the most difficult to master. It would take anywhere up to three to four years to master the basics. "We best make sure he stays away from all of us, even being near supernatural creatures could kick-start his abilities," nobody should be forced into the supernatural world, most of the time it was bleak, dark and downright debilitating on the psyche. Plus, he would be so vulnerable if it did get kick-started until he learned everything, killed just because of his abilities.

They, of course, failed to take into account Stiles Stilinski's unmovable curiosity and penchant for noticing the unnoticeable.

"Thank you, Sheriff, I'll probably be by the station tomorrow," Harry said, giving them both a nod, a wry smirk twisting his features at the look of untapped curiosity on the teens face. The file he would be taking with him was the Hale fire file, he would give it his undivided attention. He had a feeling that this town was going to become…ridiculously treacherous to all with supernatural abilities. Harry just didn't know why yet.

"Let's go see if Laura's car is around," Harry sighed as the sheriff's car drove off.

\--------------------0

Before long Derek and Harry were back at the Hale house, both of them becoming solemn at the sight in front of them. Sliding out of the car, they began to wander around the property, looking for any tyre tracks or actual signs of the black Camaro that belonged to Laura. They went from left to right, Derek of course, leading the way since he knew where the tracks would be. As they began to trek towards the right side, Harry's senses began to prickle, a shiver working its way down his back.

"There's…something out here," Harry murmured frozen to the spot, swallowing thickly, it reminded him of the Horcruxes. It was oozing evil, like a thick black smog encompassing everything. It was affecting this very land, but what could it be? It only reminded him of the Horcruxes, it couldn't very well be one. Reaching down, his fingers stretching in the soil, pouring his magic into it, immersing his sense of self into the very ground.

The land itself welcomed him, it was light, airy, good magic, was it generations of Hale sparks? Or natural magic? There weren't many spots with natural magic. If it was natural magic, then there was a slight possibility that Stiles' magic had already been kick-started but laying dormant for the moment. He continued to spread out his magic, intertwining it with the magic that was so welcoming.

It took Harry a moment to realize he wasn't guiding it, it was guiding him. Going fast enough that it was leaving him dizzy, it was like running really fast over a long distance.

A flash of a tree came to mind before Harry yanked his hand away from the earth in horror at the imprint it emitted.

"Holy fucking shit!" left Harry's mouth uncensored, a shiver of revulsion leaving him.

Derek, Harry realized moments later was gripping him, preventing him from falling.

"What is it?" Derek asked, a perplexed look on his face, he couldn't sense anything in the area, not even a single animal. Not surprising, since they tended to avoid the predator in him. Animals could sense what he was, often hissing at him before fleeing unable to tolerate being near him.

"There's something on this land, something that shouldn't be here," Harry admitted, his brow furrowing as he glanced off into the distance. "Most of the land is quite light, beautiful really, but there's a spot out there that's saturated in vileness, evil. The impression I got was it used something pure…something untainted to thrive when it should not have been possible."

"Like what?" Derek pondered, "I know these lands like the back of my hand, there's nothing out there that could mean anything."

"I'm not sure, but I'll bring the others to comb through every inch of this place until we find it," Harry said seriously, straightening himself up. "I certainly will not let it remain…lest it ends up hurting someone. Especially if you decide to rebuild here."

Derek scoffed, "Never," he denied the possibility vehemently.

"Never say never," Harry replied, without his usual teasing, "This land…it loves you, protects you, as best as it is able, trust me on this, there is magic here that if harnessed will make sure you are safer than even my basic magic can do." by his basic magic he was talking about normal spells, not everything he had the ability to do after his 'death' so to speak. "It hasn't been harnessed for generations though, so it's grown stronger, I'm slightly surprised you can't feel it, even if it only gives you a greater feeling of being home, being safe," considering what happened, he couldn't say that it was unexpected that Derek wouldn't feel safe here. Seeing that Derek had nothing to say on the subject, Harry decided to drop it, "Come on, let's keep looking," but he made a mental note to speak to the others regarding what he had experienced. They had to find it and soon.

The further they returned towards the town the less defensive Harry's magic felt. Allowing him to actually relax, Derek would have described it as his hackles finally lowering from their raised position.

It was half an hour later that they found what they were looking for.

Right at the edge of Hale property.

Why she chose to park it there was beyond both Derek and Harry.

Her car beeped as Derek removed the keys and opened the doors. Granting them entrance to the spotless car. Derek opened the boot, finding a bag with one change of clothes with a smaller bag of toiletries. Harry meanwhile entered the passenger side, it gave a greater room to maneuver. The first place he checked was the side compartment between both front seats and up from the handbrake. There was nothing but CD's inside. Closing it with a disappointed sigh, he yanked open the glove compartment, there was only a single piece of paper inside.

Plucking it out, not truly believing it would reveal anything, only to be proven wrong. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the picture. It was a deer on a green grass background, trees at the edges of the frames. What caught his attention was the fact there was something spiraled upon the dead deer. Narrowing his eyes, getting a better look at the sign, it wasn't something spiraled on it, it was actually a spiral.

He didn't have a good feeling about it, at all.

"Der?" Harry murmured, as he climbed out the car, "Don't touch it, I don't want to risk contaminating it, I don't have any of my kit with me."

Derek inhaled sharply when he caught sight of it, finally understanding why his sister would come here to Beacon Hills. It wasn't as if he could have done it, there was only one other left who could have. Peter.

Gritting his teeth, he told Harry through flashing eyes and fangs, "It's a werewolf sign for revenge,"

"Personal or every pack?" Harry queried, it was possible for each pack to have their own sign for revenge, it was why he was asking.

"All werewolves know this sign," Derek told him, as his appearance changed back to a man.

"So you're thinking Peter," Harry deduced, shaking his head, "No, there isn't a single claw mark or bite on that carcass, only one single hole. That is very much in the shape of an arrow head. So unless you're telling me a newly awoken werewolf would have been able to suppress his instincts to chase the deer and instead elected to shoot an arrow at it…this definitely doesn't scream werewolf. Not to me."

"No, no he wouldn't have, not that close to the full moon," Derek conceded that Harry's logic was sound. The urge to give chase would have been overwhelming with their wolf so close to the surface. The date the picture was taken was three months ago. The small letters were emblazoned on the side of the picture. Whether it was sent then or not…couldn't be known. Not until they spoke to Laura and found out.

Tapping the picture repeatedly, watching it zoom in on an area that was mostly obscured. He could see something though and refused to give up, he continued his actions until he found it. Holding it aloft for Derek to see, a growl tore out of his throat, "Argent," those were Argent arrows, without a damn doubt.

"Let's head back," Harry sighed, removing the spell on the picture before picking up a dirty candy wrapper that was at his feet and transfiguring it into a plastic bag, he sanitized it first before placing the picture within the confines, it was evidence now. It would give him the culprit. He would start from there and find out just what the hell was going on. He couldn't wait until Laura woke up, it just wasn't a risk he was willing to take. "You take your sisters car, I'll meet you at the road where we parked," with that Harry accepted the keys from Derek, then waited until his partner was in the car and backing out before he Apparated back to familiar ground.

Before long both identical cars were driving in sync towards the cabin.

\-------------0

"Okay, tell me what's up," was the first thing out of Harry's mouth as he entered the cabin to find everyone sitting around the kitchen table with what looked like piles of information surrounding them. He had told them they needn't have come until tomorrow, normally they would take that time to settle in and well…do whatever they usually did while off work when they weren't needed.

"Beacon Hills is attached to fey lines," was the first thing Ambrose stated, "I went to MACUSA there was just something familiar about the name that I had to check it out. I thought it was an old case file maybe that I came across it…but it wasn't,"

"Well that explains what I felt earlier," Harry sighed, before joining them, rubbing his jaw in silent frustration.

"What do you mean?" Ambrose stiffened, eyeing his boss with wonder, not many could actually feel the fey lines, it was right up there with Merlin and the founders. It was why they had chosen that particular spot for Hogwarts, same with those who had chosen Ilvermorny and other magical schools.

Harry began to explain everything he experienced while he was out with Derek.

"You mentioned a tree?" Derek questioned his shoulders tense, his elongated claws scraping along the chair, eyes blue.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked.

"I know where it is," Derek swallowed thickly, feeling sick to his stomach, he honestly thought the pancakes and food he'd eaten earlier was going to make a reappearance.

"Where?" Gaviola and Radswell questioned, a little bit too curtly, forgetting they weren't dealing with a suspect but a victim.

Harry cleared his throat, green eyes glimmering angrily, a single jerk of his head towards the door was all it took. The three men stood up, two very much apologetic, but it changed nothing, not even Harry's facial expression that was screaming piss off before I get angrier. They headed out of the cabin, knowing it was best to stay clear for a while until their boss calmed down. They'd never seen him quite so…protective over someone, but this guy wasn't just 'someone' though was he? They thought to themselves. They would need to be careful in future. They certainly weren't going to risk losing their jobs. They'd obviously hit a nerve somehow. They'd bet that Harry either knew what that nerve was…or wanted to know without an audience.

"The boss will want everything on those ley lines, did you get it all from MACUSA?" Gaviola questioned Ambrose.

"Yeah, it's all in there," he answered pensively. "This is gonna be a long job, hope you boys are up for it." stretching out as if physically preparing himself for a fight.

They all shared a familiar look 'better than being stuck at the office' was certainly thought by them all.

"Come on, let's grab a beer," with that the three of them Apparated from the safe house.

\------------------0

Well, there's another chapter for you to enjoy...I'm still not sure how to realistically get Stiles into the story...will Peter manage to get out of the property and bite someone? how many of you actually want Noah Stilinski bitten? Unwillingly or would you prefer something to happen that requires him agreeing just so he survives to see his son into adulthood? Read and Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Predators Of The Moon 

Chapter 6

Harry jerked awake at the sound of unrelenting buzzing in his mind, it took Harry’s sleepy mind a few seconds to pinpoint what the buzzing actually was. He had so many wards up that it was no surprise it was taking a few moments to figure it out. He had wards on Laura and Peter, Samantha couldn’t remain with them all night, so he ensured he could get to them if anything went wrong. Groaning internally, he forced himself out of the warm bed, being quiet so not to wake Derek who had finally fallen asleep only a few hours ago. 

Tonight had been one very difficult night for both of them, especially Derek. Harry had known about Paige, of course, Derek’s childhood girlfriend. He had also known how she died, but every detail had come blurting out of Derek’s mouth last night. Harry hadn’t stop him, it would be cathartic for him. Derek tried constantly to always be strong, to be determined and in control. He wasn’t quite able to accomplish that during the full moon, he was much more…affectionate, tactile and vulnerable during that time. Truthfully, he loved it, having gone without a loving touch for a great deal of his life, he cherished it. Derek knew this too, so thus he had no qualms about being as tactile as he needed/wanted. 

His feet barely made a sound as he tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind him so that any noise would remain silenced. The beauty of magic made it so that Derek could sleep peacefully without hearing absolutely everything in the miles radius. To begin with he’d distrusted it, but he soon learned to have faith in his wards. Both Derek and his wolf at that. 

Padding down the stairs, the wards guided him towards Peter’s room, checking the wards internally he realized there was no change to Laura at all. Opening the door to Peter’s room, Harry watched the werewolf curl up on himself, murmurs barely discernible to his ears coming out of his mouth. His heart jerked in sadness when he caught a few of the words, he recognized them, Derek and Peter’s family. He was having a nightmare of his family and trying so desperately to soothe himself. How long had Peter gone without a single real touch? The times he’d managed barely took the edge off, this he knew. A shudder wracked his spine at the thought of going six whole years without being touched kindly, especially after knowing what it was like. Oh, he knew what it was like, he’d gone ten whole years without a single loving human touch himself. So much so that he’d expected pain with any touch that came his way. 

As he approached the bed, Harry expected the wolf to become defensive, angry even that he was there in his den. It didn’t happen, Peter unconsciously relaxed, a tired whine leaving his lips, clearly not completely aware trapped as he was in his nightmares. Once he was near the bed, Harry ran his fingers along Peter’s neck, before curling his hand around his nape in a firm but gentle grip. Peter slumped completely as it was what he needed all along, very much as though he had his strings cut. A barely discernible pained noise leaving his throat as Harry moved his hand away. 

Pausing briefly, Harry climbed onto the bed, until he was on the opposite side from Peter. Now boxed in by both Peter and the wall. He’d have been utterly defenceless if he had been human, but he wasn’t, hence the reason he did this. That and sympathy for everything Peter had been through. Words meant little right now, it was all actions that Peter required to keep him sane. 

Another low noise came from the broken werewolf, Harry gripped his neck once more and guided Peter to lie properly and not curled up. Harry moved until he was comfortable throwing his arm around the werewolf, stroking at the nape of Peter’s neck unconsciously as Peter crowded closer his breathing calming considerably as if wafted out against his collarbone where Peter was currently nestled quite comfortably. 

“Rest Peter, you’re safe,” Harry whispered softly, finally getting to do what he had longed to do since the first time he’d visited Peter all those times ago. “I won’t let anything harm you,” his heartbeat remaining steady with his words staying true to himself. In turn Peter clutched at Harry with a possessive grip, it was clear that this was all Peter wanted, to be safe, to have a pack, and he’d gone so long without either that part of Harry had to wonder if Peter would ever be the same again. 

Alpha red eyes opened drowsily, until they faded to blue, a light warmth in them that said Peter had definitely heard him. With his continued touches to his neck, Peter’s breathing evened out completely as he drifted into what was probably the first safe sleep he’d had in so long. His face and the stress lines smoothing out completely, leaving him looking ten years younger. 

Harry heard a sound at the door and saw blue eyes flashing possessively, there was no jealousy. Derek knew Harry would never cheat on him, they’d been together for years without a single need for any sort of jealousy. They knew how each other felt, knew where they were, and they never lied to one another. This possessiveness was coming solely from the fact someone else was getting Derek’s attention. If it had been anyone other than Peter, Derek would have probably tried to guide him back to bed so that Derek could smother Harry in his scent. 

Harry jerked his head with a wordless gesture for Derek to come to him, out of everyone Derek’s scent probably soothed Peter the most. It had been Derek’s scent that saturated Peter’s hospital room during the worst years of his life. A small measure of comfort in order to help Peter recover. Other than his physical presence, which had obviously helped Peter more than he realized, since Peter even in his vulnerable state had trusted him, his wolf had trusted him too. 

Without a single word of protest, despite the fact Derek didn’t fully trust his uncle, he slid into the bed. Insisting that it was to protect Harry if it came to it. He didn’t want to admit even to himself that he was being disingenuous. At the end of the day, Harry could protect himself from most things. That included his Uncle Peter who was drugged to ensure he slept throughout the night. In order to prevent Peter from giving into instinct to create a pack. Unsure of whether his Uncle would consider him or Laura pack anymore. Not that he’d blame him, they had shamefully abandoned him when he needed them most. No, he’d been forced to abandon him by his Alpha. 

Sleep came surprisingly very easy for Derek after that, curled around his mate and his uncle who he had missed so much. 

Finally after six years, he felt complete. 

\-------------0 

The next time Harry woke up he was alone in bed with Peter, who was curled around him like an octopus. The coolness of the side of the bed Derek had been in told him that his partner had been up for a while. Sighing softly, he reluctantly eased himself out of Peter’s hold. The werewolf was still deeply asleep, judging by the way he barely moved when Harry extracted himself. Stretching out as he moved, his stomach grumbling at the smell of breakfast, the urge to pee had him making a beeline for the toilet without saying a word to anyone. 

While there he brushed his teeth and washed his hands and dressed himself in a pair of black jeans and a green Henley. Padded out of the bedroom his phone in hand already going through his messages and emails. There was no rest for the boss of a large organization. His stomach grumbled hungrily, something he had no doubt Derek could hear. Slipping easily down the stairs, he noticed Samantha unobtrusively putting her plate in the sink and leaving the room with a nod. 

“Morning,” Harry murmured softly, moving over to Derek, leaning himself against his partner. He was so warm that Harry was simply unable to help himself. “How long have you been up?” he then asked in concern. 

“Since six,” Derek told him as he curled his arms around his mate, nosing in his neck, inhaling his scent and scent marking him. “Laura is doing a bit better, Peter…he’s getting worse.” He wasn’t sure how to feel about Peter right now. On one hand he’d almost killed Laura, his sister, his Alpha. On the other hand, there was obviously something darker at work, with Peter being feral…and people, probably hunters, pulling the strings, could he truly blame Peter? Harry was right, scent’s change when one’s status changes. Whether it’s Alpha to Beta, or Beta to Alpha or worse, Alpha to Omega or Beta to Omega. 

“I’m assuming she wants to transfer the Alpha powers now then?” Harry queried, sneaking a half bit of toast which was already buttered. Chewing on it absently, as he waited on Derek answering. 

“Yes,” Derek replied, his brow furrowed, “Hopefully it will help Laura get better quicker,” was all he could think to say. Her ‘Beta’ spark was stabilising according to the healer. Probably due to the close proximity to pack, or rather family. 

A snort came from the next room followed by a quick genuine apology, it wasn’t very professional, but so far Samantha Reeves did not have a good impression of Laura Hale. She abandoned her uncle for Merlin’s sake, left him not only an Omega but vulnerable to hunters for six years without seeming to care. Quite honestly, Laura would have been more merciful ending Peter’s life than allowing what had happened happen. 

Harry hummed as if in agreement, but agreement was far from his mind. It didn’t even dawn on Derek that he may end up with the Alpha powers. Harry was honestly contemplating broaching the subject, yet he didn’t want to cause a panic that may be for nothing. Even he didn’t believe that though, out of all the Hales here, he believed Derek was the most mentally sound. As odd as the idea was, Laura was just afraid, she didn’t know why her family was targeted, how they did it. While Peter had been in a Coma for six years. Derek not only knew why, had learned to live with it, he wanted all his family together. They’d never discussed Derek becoming an Alpha. Although, Derek desperately wanted a real pack, he admitted that much, once. Then amended his statement like he was worried that he or Laura (who hadn’t even been there) would be insulted. Saying that he and Laura was enough. 

“That’s breakfast ready,” Derek declared, plating up the rest of the breakfast foods, including the bacon and sausage that was under the oven keeping it warm. Managing to successfully plate everything up even with Harry pressed against him. 

Harry hummed again, before taking his seat, wrapping his leg around Derek’s, keeping contact. Wrapping his hands around the coffee put in front of him. “Are you sure you want to stay here, Der?” Harry asked as he ate sedately. “You all being here is obviously some part of their plans. I’d feel much better knowing you were all far away from here.” Just having them here, possibly playing into whatever was going on around here made him extremely leery. 

“Not happening,” Derek grunted immediately, refusing to leave Harry here on his own with the damn hunters. He’d lost too much to the hunters, if he lost his mate…it would kill him. It would turn him feral, he would never recover from losing Harry. He’d rather lose his own life than see anything happen to him. He knew logically that Harry could look after himself, but he’d always thought that of his mom and sister. They were werewolves and look what happened to them. 

“Figured that would be the answer,” Harry sighed, nudging him with his head seen his hands were full. “I’ll get the picture examined, hopefully we’ll find something and start unravelling this whole sordid affair, whatever it may be.” 

“Hunters,” Derek said darkly, he wished he could say he was surprised by their zealousness. Harry’s touch helped him remain in control, usually just thinking about the hunters made him furious enough to lose control over his wolf. 

“Yes,” Harry muttered disdainfully, fortunately for him, he could legally do something about them without repercussions. When he got his hands on those responsible for the Hale fire he was going to ensure they went away for a long, long time. Hopefully, never to see the light of day again. Considering the deaths, they were responsible, and his penchant for making airtight cases, he knew things would go his way. “They will pay for what they did to you,” if it was the last thing he did, Derek must have sensed the unspoken words for he tensed eyes flashing blue briefly. 

They were distracted, Derek more accurately, as he glanced at the door, a few moments before Samantha peered out, “Do I have permission to do the spell, boss?” 

“Go ahead,” Harry agreed, Peter really must be in bad way if Samantha was showing that much concern. She was usually very good at remaining detached. A must for healers and doctors unfortunately, if you took everyone to heart, it would make your job impossible. 

“Oh, good!” Samantha sighed, releasing a great breath of air. 

“You coming?” Harry asked Derek quietly. 

Derek shook his head, this was probably going to be painful, and honestly, seeing Peter burnt like he had been, was enough for him. He felt so much guilt knowing his uncle had suffered that way for six years. It was a different guilt from before he saw him for the first time. His imagination didn’t quite come close to the reality, no the reality was way worse. Despite his guilt…he had managed to sleep so easily last night. 

Harry squeezed Derek’s shoulder in silent comfort before he slipped into the room Peter was using. Giving Samantha a grim nod, it was time. Peter was too mentally unbalanced to keep the Alpha powers, it was dangerous for both him and the town. He may end up requiring a stint in the magical hospital, therapy and what not, to get him better. 

“Alpha et accipias munera dignius scintilla sap,” Samantha cast the spell to remove the Alpha spark from Peter. Peter began to twitch, but his face remained serene. Perhaps a dreamless sleep draught? At least the spell wouldn’t hurt him, it would remove it incrementally without causing damage. Peter began to glow red, as the spark began to manifest itself outside its host. Bit by bit, until it was hovering in a ball above his chest. 

Then it flew past them, zooming in the direction of Derek and not in the direction of Laura. 

Samantha and Harry glanced at each other, both unsurprised. 

Both lurched out of the bedroom to see Derek crouched on the floor, eyes glowing Alpha red. 

“Get out now, I’m locking the cabin down, explain to the others,” Harry ordered, “I’ll let the wards down after it’s over.” 

Samantha didn’t question her boss’s orders, knowing that an Alpha would desire to bite anyone that wasn’t a werewolf right now. To create a pack, to become stronger, it mattered little how strong they were, born or bitten, it took a while to accustom oneself to the new powers. Anywhere from an hour to twelve, although everything she read, suggested born wolves took to the power easier. She barely had time to Apparate before she felt the wards flaring up around the cabin. 

Harry approached Derek slowly, letting the werewolf know he was coming and not a threat. He knew that Derek wouldn’t and couldn’t hurt him. Both the man and the wolf, not even in a feral state would Derek do anything. The scent of ‘mate’ was deeply instilled into a wolf. “Don’t fight it, Der,” Harry coached him, “Accept the powers, fighting it will just make it more difficult for you in the long run.” Kneeling beside him. 

“You are so strong, you can do it, let it flow over you,” Harry continued, not really thinking about what he was saying anymore. Just talking to him to keep him calm and centred. “Don’t be afraid of it, accept it, claim it as your own.” He hated seeing Derek look as if he was in pain. He wasn’t sure if he was in pain, but from all he’d read, it was more of a mental anguish than a physical one. He never believed everything he read though, especially when it came to Derek’s kind, they weren’t ones to share their secrets lightly. 

“I’m the Alpha now!” Derek roared through elongated teeth, eyes bright red. 

“Little drunk on power there, huh?” Harry said wryly, green eyes filled with amusement as he took in the changes, mostly the eyes and the power emanating from him. Blinking at the fact Derek was growling at him, arching an eyebrow, oh, he was an Alpha now. Realizing what Derek had meant, he bore his throat and averted his eyes, showing the proper respect to his ‘Alpha’, the wolf was most definitely in charge right now. While he wouldn’t kill him, the wolf certainly would demand the ultimate respect and submission from him. Even being magical wouldn’t exempt him from it. They were prideful creatures. 

Harry remained still, allowing the Alpha way too close to his throat, especially considering he was still growling but lowly now. His scent was helping, Harry deduced as he realized bit by bit that Derek was beginning to relax. His tense body beginning to unfurl. His growling tapered off, leaving only the sounds of sharp inhaling against the nape of his neck. 

Harry’s lips twitched in pride, he’d known Derek could do it. If he could control himself within a few minutes…he was going to make a magnificent Alpha. 

“I wasn’t meant to be an Alpha,” was whispered into his neck, sounding like a deep dark secret instead of a statement. 

Harry knew exactly how to deal with this, moving his hand under Derek’s Henley, sliding up his ribs and around to his back. More specifically where his tattoo lay. He had gotten it as soon as he turned eighteen, wanting something special, something to remember his family by. What better than the Hale emblem? “Tell me what this means again?” it wasn’t really a question, it was more of a defiant reminder. 

Harry’s finger trailed from spiral to spiral as Derek spoke the words, “Alpha, Beta, Omega,” it reminded him of the medallion his mother gave him. To try and help him with his control during his adolescence. Since he’d known it had absolutely no magical properties whatsoever it hadn’t worked. Instead he had used his Uncle Peter’s suggestion, using anger and rage to control the shift. It wasn’t the best way, but it worked, at least until he found a new anchor, his mate. The need for a new anchor would never change, not with his mate. It was one of the best, toughest anchors one could have. It was impossible to become feral with a mate, at least that was the belief. 

“That’s right,” Harry said softly, continuing to touch the tattoo, “In the past few days…you’ve gone through them all. From a Beta to an Omega to a Beta now an Alpha.” 

Derek exhaled shakily, causing Harry to shiver at the pleasant sensation against his neck. The feeling of Harry’s fingers tracing the tattoo was arousing. He loved Harry’s touch, but right now he was feeling more. More everything, he felt as though he was more sensitive…he wondered if it was an Alpha thing or just the new powers running through him. What he did know was that he wasn’t normally quite so quick to arouse at a none sexual touch. 

“Nobody is born to be any one thing, Der, life isn’t like that. It’s purely circumstantial, the Alpha power went to the one person who would take the Alpha powers and remain grounded, stable. It chose you for a reason, in time I’m sure that reason will present itself.” Harry continued, “You’re stronger than you realize, if you had been the Alpha, I reckon your family would have still been together.” Cupping both sides of Derek’s neck, scratching him absently tapering off the growl that had built up at what Harry said about Laura. He was feeling rather sensitive right now, both to touch and to anger. 

Alpha red and sparkling green gazed at each other, Harry’s hands keeping their eyes meeting. If Derek really wanted to though, Harry wouldn’t have had a chance to keep him there. “You can do this, I know you can,” he had faith in Derek, and the truth of that statement had the desired effect. The remainder of the tension bled out completely, leaving Derek limp with emotional fatigue and coming down off an Alpha power high. 

Derek closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Harry’s, trying to re-align himself. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time. He was positively still reeling over it all. Almost losing his sister. Finally getting his Uncle Peter the help, he needed. Only to realize that Peter was the one responsible for Laura. That Peter had then had the Alpha powers. Only to expect the Alpha Spark to return to Laura, help her heal. That had most definitely not gone according to plan. Instead he had felt the powers, which had him standing up, hair on edge, shifting to Beta shift instinctively. Them Bam he was hit with the red spark, and his entire world began to rearrange itself. He was the Alpha now. 

He still wasn’t sure what to do with himself, but knowing Harry would be there, that Harry knew he could do it. He felt himself stiffening up, vowing not to let Harry down. He would try to be the best Alpha he could hope to be. He had two good Alpha’s in his life, his mom and Laura. He could emulate them to a certain extent. 

“Feeling better?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Letting Derek gather himself. 

“I will be,” Derek declared honestly, they never lied to each other, not only can Derek sense if Harry lied…Harry would know if Derek lied but not with his heartbeat but with magic itself. 

“Come on, let’s get you sitting down, I’ll make you a coffee and let the others in,” Harry said, both climbing to their feet. Derek slumped shakily onto the couch, wondering how Laura had managed to function with the powers flowing through her so quickly. She’d barely been an Alpha for longer than a half an hour before she ran with him. Then again…time had felt so slowed down then, almost to the point of stopping after the fire. 

Another thing he quickly realized…he was more sensitive to magic, he could feel the wards Harry had up simmering down before disappearing with a pop. The underlying feeling told him that the wards were there, just waiting to be used again. This was going to take some getting used to. His hearing had a much greater distance, he could hear farther than he had this morning when he woke up. His sight was much sharper and clearer. He felt more powerful, more capable, but Derek knew that would calm down, his wolf just wasn’t used to Alpha powers yet. 

“How did it go?” Samantha fearlessly peeked her head in through the front door, an enquiring look on her face. 

“Come on in, see to your patients,” Harry stated as he stirred the coffee he had made for Derek, giving her a pointed look. He wanted to make sure that they hadn’t inadvertently made Peter worse. He wandered over and passed one of the cups to Derek before moving over to the dining table they were using to work with. Summoning everything he’d need; his kit and the letter Laura had received. Which was of course, bagged as evidence, keeping it from further contamination. “Where are the others?” craning his neck to see the door, he could feel them in the immediate area. 

“They’ll be in here in a few minutes,” Samantha called through as she ran her diagnosis over Peter. 

She was right, they were walking in with grim faces, dozens of boxes trailing behind them. 

Harry had a feeling it was nothing to do with how he had been last night with them. 

Eyeing the boxes with trepidation, “Come and sit down and tell me what you’ve got,” he informed them, flicking his wand and three coffees made themselves for the Aurors. 

“Thanks boss,” they murmured quietly, their unease evident in every sinew of their bodies. 

“Derek?” Ambrose called over to the werewolf who had just exited Peter’s bedroom, glancing enquiringly at the Auror, sensing his worry. He had bitten Peter, accepted his uncle as his Beta, his first Beta, intending on asking Laura if she wanted to his Beta and not just doing it. Peter needed the stability that Pack provided…Laura though…Laura had always meant to be an Alpha not a Beta. So he had no idea how she’d react, it was difficult though, since he knew pack would help her heal quicker. 

“Yes?” Derek inquired cautiously, as he closed the bedroom door giving Peter privacy. 

“Are you familiar with the Armstrong pack?” Ambrose then asked the question. 

Derek’s brow furrowed at the unexpected question, “Yes, they’re almost a century old pack, not as old as my own but not far off. They’re very secluded, don’t like outsiders, they’re traditionalists.” 

“Not anymore,” Ambrose said with sympathy, turning to Harry with a grim look on his face, “You know how we all take cold cases? If we hadn’t individually…this might have been caught sooner.” 

“Meaning what exactly?” Harry sat up straighter, his eyes narrowing as if he’d personally been insulted. 

“There was something bothering all of us, about the familiarity of the case, we just couldn’t figure it out…until we went to the Hale house, forgive us,” he threw at Derek seriously, “But the accelerant used it was a familiar compound, one we had seen before. It still didn’t dawn on us quite yet, until we realized the main component was aconite, deliberately aimed at werewolves, that was when it pinged. It must have been about four o’clock in the morning,” 

“Ambrose was the one who realized what was familiar about it,” Gaviola giving credit where credit was due. 

“If I hadn’t been reading that one case before I was called I seriously wouldn’t have figured it out,” Ambrose insisted, waving off the compliment. “We’ve come across a dozen cases with the exact same compound, if we bring up more from the archives we might end up with more.” And there was no glee or happiness in his voice or scent at the thought. Ambrose was aghast at the mere thought. 

“There are twelve individual packs been targeted in those boxes?” Derek stared at the plain brown boxes stark fear written across his face. Not for himself, but the thought was already sending guilt flowing through him, feeling responsible. If he had stayed to face the music…warned the other packs, this atrocity might not have happened. There were names written across the boxes, Armstrong pack, Talbot pack, Tierney pack, Hudson pack, Jiang pack…and Derek turned away unable to read any further. They were using the names of the pack, not necessary the last names, ones the other werewolves were familiar with. 

“What we’ve found so far, yes,” Radswell answered this time. 

“How sure are you that it’s the same perp?” Harry asked, pulling one of the boxes to himself, flicking through all information. 

“One hundred percent,” Gaviola rubbed his forehead in contemplation, “It’s too similar to be someone else…or a copycat, something would be different if it was. The formula for one, exact strain of aconite and same concentration and same amount. There’s never been any deviation, this has to be the same person.” 

Harry closed his eyes, “Any survivors?” dreading the news. 

“That isn’t known, only the attack is,” Radswell told his boss. 

“Why are you putting those files over there?” Harry demanded to know, arching an eyebrow, perplexed by Radswell’s actions, as he shovelled four files to an empty side of the room. 

“Well it’s odd, the cases, that’s all, I’m going to look into them on my free time. I realize I won’t have much of it, but it’s a side project. Each pack was killed, at least five beta’s each, they were killed violently, but none of the Alpha’s were found amongst them. If it was another pack…they’d kill the Alpha then take over the pack…not kill all the Beta’s.” it was perplexing and puzzling, something he wanted solved. 

Harry nodded his understanding, it was rather odd he must admit, but not his primary concern. If it had been any other time, he would have been all over those files to find out himself. Perhaps if they could get this case sorted then they could deal with the next lot. “Why don’t you create yourself a little office in the cupboard?” easily expanded so it was larger than what would actually be possible. He’d be able to keep everything neat and orderly for whenever he wanted to spend his free time figuring it out. 

“I’ll do that,” Radswell agreed immediately, but right now he was going to set everything else set up for this case. 

“We need a better way to deal with these cold cases, boss,” Ambrose said seriously, “If these are ones we’re just figuring out now, how many others are potentially connected too?” 

“No, it’s my fault, not everyone else’s,” Harry said grimly, acknowledging his own failure. “I should have put it together, failing that, I should have made sure that all cold cases were sorted by similarity or creature.” Just disbursing them had been a mistake, but he would just need to sort it out. There was no point to crying over spilt milk. Live and learn, at least justice would be served. 

The Aurors began to get to work, unpacking all the cases, bringing out the boards and spreading them out, as they put the boxes below the allotted plot on the board. 

Harry began his own investigation on the letter, using a cotton bud to wipe the surface of the paper. There was no scent on the paper, which indicated a carefulness, but considering they’d sent it to a werewolf it wasn’t so surprising. 

“This was sent to Laura Hale,” Harry spoke as he concentrated on his work, the photo blew up on its own showing the Argent arrow head bloody and nearly completely concealed on the photo. It floated over to the central board that didn’t have anything on it yet and stuck itself. “This was what prompted her to return to Beacon Hills, there is also a list of names along with an Argent coat of arms on a pendant drawing.” The next item floated over and attached itself to the board. 

“Do we think they’re behind it?” Radswell questioned as he glanced at the list of names. 

“It’s a big possibility,” Harry admitted as he cut off the head of the cotton swab, the rune on the paper in front of him glowed. Every person who had contact with the paper would show up within a few moments. Even him, since he had touched it. What people tended to forget was that the oily reside you get on your fingertips counted as DNA that or skin cells and such. 

“Derek do you know anyone called Jennifer Russell?” Harry questioned, an intense burst of anger hit him at the second name that appeared. 

“No, and Russell isn’t a hunter family I am familiar with,” Derek replied, watching in awe as they worked. He had seen Harry admit his own mistakes, not linger on it and move on, no doubt already considering ways to rectify his mistakes. They were acting like pack, one that worked seamlessly together. With Harry acting as an Alpha. There was a healthy respect there, just as there always was for the Alpha of a pack. He was mesmerised. 

Harry nodded, eyes still gleaming darkly. 

“We can confirm that at least one Argent is behind the most recent attack,” Harry retorted sharply, adding the results to the board. “It looks like she’s trying to finish what she started, well not on my watch,” Harry hissed out, inhaling sharply through his nose. “Still need to find this Jennifer woman, and look up information on those on the list, I can do that while I visit the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.” 

“And the rest of the Argents,” Radswell added, standing up and staring at the board pensively. 

“Agreed,” Harry acknowledged, “Need to be concealed, they’re hunters, they’ll know you’re watching if we go the usual route,” 

“I have the pendants,” Ambrose added, “They’re in the flat, I’ll get them before either of us go out.” 

“Good, I’ll head to the station,” Harry stretched out as his eyes flittered over the board. 

“Why do you want to use the station anyway, boss?” Gaviola asked slightly confused. 

“You know we have to do it through the Muggle stations, it has to be all kosher, it doesn’t matter if they all end up in a magical prison.” Harry pointed out, “Plus it’s good to have the police force behind you, instead of fighting you every step of the way.” An annoyed look coming onto his face as he thought of the problems he’d had in the past. “The greater the case you build…the longer these fuckers will be behind bars.” Revealing his personal feelings to the others, something he’d never done before. 

They were all told, never get personally involved or attached to a case. 

They were all guilty of having done it themselves once…or twice. 

Plus, this case was turning out to be massive. They all had an inkling they were all going to be invested in it soon enough. 

\--------------0 

“Are you feeling better?” Harry asked, finishing off his food, he had been working all day only calling it quits half an hour ago. Both of them had needed to get out of the cabin, so a little Italian restaurant was where they went. Derek had gone through two large plates of food, spaghetti bolognaise and a large steak with pizzaiola sauce. While Harry himself settled for a lasagne and a salad. 

“Yeah,” Derek replied leaning back against the booth with a satisfied groan. 

“Your wolf isn’t experiencing any difficulties accommodating the Alpha powers?” Harry’s voice was extremely low as he said this, but it was honestly more of a statement than a question since he could see that Derek was fine. 

“No, I’m actually quite…happy,” Derek frowned, as if trying to figure out why he was so happy. 

“Why wouldn’t you be? You’re…” Harry paused as they were approached, a bus boy came by as well and cleared away their plates and glasses. Harry thanked him, giving a polite nod. 

“Would either of you like dessert or would you like the check to go?” was asked. 

Harry glanced at Derek in silent query, “Tiramisu for me,” Derek said eventually, still hungry despite eating two meals, the Alpha powers had made him extremely hungry. 

“I’ll have the chocolate mouse cake,” Harry told her, leaning back himself now, he was exhausted. 

The waitress informed them how long it would be, and left them alone but neither Harry or Derek were paying much attention. 

“Would you prefer I find somewhere away from the cabin to set up shop?” Harry asked, his tone soft. He had seen how the mere mention of Kate Argent had turned Derek pale. He had been shaken to his core, and Harry didn’t like seeing him that way. The quicker she was behind bars and Derek realized he was safe from her that she was paying for her sins the better. “This case…it’s going to centre around her, I can understand if its too much. After all this time of me looking for her…it looks as if she’s going to come here of all places…” 

Derek straightened up, “What do you mean looking for her?” Derek was genuinely alarmed. 

“Did you honestly think you could tell me the tragedy that happened to your family and I would do nothing?” Harry asked, green eyes filled with devotion. “Derek, I began looking into the fire a week after you told me, it’s been on my desk all these years, and I’ve had my contacts emailed with her information and known aliases as well as her picture. She’s off the grid though, the only Argents I could find were Christopher and Victoria Argent. I’ve kept an eye on them on occasion, as well as my other contacts but no luck. It’s as though he has distanced himself from the family completely. So, I didn’t waste too much time watching the property, that and they constantly move.” 

“Hunting,” Derek said with a low growl, eyes bleeding red for a second before he regained control. 

“Yes, the daughter’s been in seventeen different schools in eleven years,” Harry said with a grimace, not good form that, children needed stability, and her own parents weren’t providing that for her. Even those in the military didn’t move quite that often. 

“More than I wanted to know,” Derek scowled, refusing to feel pity for anyone with the last name Argent. She would follow her parent’s footsteps and kill his kind for sport. Not just her parents, but just like the rest of the Argents. 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said smiling grimly, “But as I said, she’s off the grid, this is the first real lead we’ve had on her,” 

Derek could see dark pleasure gleaming within Harry’s eyes, and saw perhaps, for the first time, the similarities between his uncle and his mate. He knew like Peter, Harry would do anything to keep pack safe, at least the Peter before the fire at any rate. He couldn’t scramble up any pity for Kate if Harry ever got his hands on her, he would make sure she suffered for it. Quite frankly, Derek couldn’t bring himself to care, but he did worry a bit needlessly for Harry’s safety. He needn’t, he knew that, by the moon, Harry was talented, his magic capable of killing with two words. His wolf didn’t understand that though, in terms of power Harry was the deadliest, but the wolf still wanted his submission. Shifting slightly, vividly reminded of earlier that day, replaying the scene repeatedly, his sweet scent, there was never a hint of worry or fear. Sometimes his wolf was embarrassing, even to him, but he’d lost a great deal of naiveite in his teenager years and struggled to accept his wolf completely. Mostly due to the fact, that it was because of who they were, no what they were that Argent had targeted them. It had been Harry’s complete acceptance of both him and his wolf that completed him again. Don’t get him wrong, he’d always accepted what he was, considered the bite a gift. 

“This will be her last stop,” Harry stated, and if he accidentally hurt her while apprehending her…he’d recover. Their conversation paused, briefly, while the waitress put their dessert down. “Thank you,” 

Harry’s phone pinging interrupted their dessert, but Harry didn’t answer, he’d done enough work today. “Will we take some back for Peter? He was able to eat much of anything while he was in the hospital.” Laura wasn’t anywhere near coming out of her coma so that she could eat anything. Flagging the waitress down, indicating he wanted the check. 

Derek snorted, genuinely amused, the previous conversation forgotten. “Like Samantha would let that happen, I swear she almost bit my head off when I suggested giving them more,” werewolves eat more after all. 

Harry didn’t take it as a joke though, a frown marred his face, “Was it not enough?” 

“It was fine,” Derek answered, warmed as always, by the care Harry felt for his family. 

“Good,” Harry relaxed and finished the remnants of his meal. “So, no take out for the unconscious wolfies,” 

Derek coughed giving Harry a half-hearted glare for his words out in the open, it was dangerous. 

Harry opened his wallet and placed more than enough for both the food and the tip with thirteen dollars extra. Sliding it away again, he complimented them on the tasty food before glancing at his phone. Messages from a few of his contacts, he’d open them when he got back to the cabin. Grabbing his jacket both he and Derek left the premises. “We need gas,” 

“I know a station nearby,” Derek didn’t even need to think about it. 

“Good,” Harry said sliding into the passenger side, as Derek revved the car and they were off like a shot. He was having way too much fun with the car. Not that Harry really minded, he was an adrenaline junkie, he loved fast things. Derek went faster than even he dared. Then again, Derek would notice things way faster than he could consciously comprehend them. 

“Was it important?” Derek enquired, as he drove speedily towards the gas station, when Harry said they needed gas he wasn’t kidding, the damn needle was on empty. 

“Don’t know, I haven’t looked yet,” Harry sighed, tiredness seeping into his very bones. “Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it tomorrow,” he just wanted to head home and have a bath before getting some sleep. “I’ll pay for the gas, put forty dollars’ worth in, that will keep us going for a while.” He added when Derek stopped at the pump at the gas station. It was his turn to pay for everything tonight, he refused to let Derek always pay. They both had more money than they could use, so, it was useless fighting over it so they made a deal early on. They’d take turns to on night outs on who pays or for the shopping and such. 

Harry idly grabbed a few snack foods as he wandered up to the dozing assistant. He dumped the chips and chocolate on the counter, muffling his amusement at the jump he let off. “Pump two, and these please,” Harry informed him, handing over sixty dollars as the guy bagged everything up. Glancing outside to see two SUV’s in the lot. Harry didn’t think anything of it, instead he accepted the bag from the still half-asleep assistant. 

Shaking his head in amusement, kind of feeling sorry for him, he was tired but at least he was heading home to his own bed. 

A fission of unease slithered up his spine causing him to freeze. 

Frowning in concern, he began to walk faster towards the entrance of the shop, faster still when he realized where the unease and anger was coming from. The mating bond, his and Derek’s mating bond. Flicking his hand, he listened to what was being said as he called the Sheriff’s cell. Hissing in anger at the words leaving the bastards mouth. 

“I’ve been cornered by three suspects in the petrol station, just down the road from the Italian restaurant.” Harry began before Noah could get more than a hello out. “They’re threatening Derek subtly, mentioning his family, they have guns,” he continued to describe the scene in front of him while remaining out of sight. 

“On our way!” the Sheriff told Harry, the squealing of wheels told him that Noah had already been in the car. 

His lips twitching at Derek’s sarcasm, he had a feeling he was going to pay for that remark, hence his decision to grab his gun and slid out of the door without letting the noise alert anyone. “Oh, hell no, they’ve just smashed my window with a damn shotgun!” Harry cursed, ignoring Noah cautioning him against doing anything without proper backup. 

“SPECIAL AGENT DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND RAISE YOUR HANDS NOW!” Harry barked out, weapon raised badge in his other hand. “And don’t even think about trying to run otherwise I’ll have you for resisting arrest as well as anything else I can get on you.” 

The three looked shocked, evidently they hadn’t expected anything like this when they decided to harass Derek. Glancing at each other in worry before reluctantly lowering their weapons and raising their hands in a universal sign of surrender. 

“Did you get all that Sheriff?” Harry asked the sheriff as he raised the phone to his ear again, causing them to pale, as he approached them and kicked the guns towards the shop well out of their reach. “Good,” with that he ended the call. Keeping his gun up and his eyes on all three suspects with a cool detachment he was used to while working.

Three minutes later police sirens were heard as they speedily approached the area, Noah was out of the car first, looking relieved that Harry was fine. Wincing as he saw the state of the car, “Damn,” he whistled when he saw the state of it, not very professional. Yet for all Noah was a hard worker, he usually only dealt with break-ins and such, with only the occasional murder in his years as a Deputy and then Sheriff. 

“I think I know what’s in those messages now,” Harry grunted as he re-holstered his weapon, he had been keeping tabs on the Argents after all. It must be to tell him that they had moved here to Beacon Hills. Might coincidental if you ask him, so much for his theory of them being out of the ‘family business’ then. 

The deputies were reading them their rights before cuffing them and escorting them to the three police cars that were taking up much of the room on the empty road. Another was taking pictures of the broken window, the weapons and another was in the gas station presumably getting the CCTV videos. 

Within five minutes the weapons were put into evidence bags and transported to the trunk of the Sheriff’s car. 

Harry gave a run down of what happened, while a deputy spoke to Derek. 

“Thanks for the assist, Sheriff,” Harry tipped his head, as Derek joined him unable to help himself. The hunters cared very little for the law, and they could have easily tried to take Harry out instead of surrendering. That could have gone wrong too, in a damn gas station surrounded by very flammable material. 

Derek watched them leaving his eyes never wavering from the gazes of the hunters, a sense of pleasure enveloping him. For too long they had gotten away with breaking the law, doing whatever they liked…it was therapeutic to see them paying for their crimes for once. 

He felt nothing but a deep sense of smug satisfaction as he watched the police cars drive off with them. 

Finally. Was all he could think. Justice at least.

\------------------0

Ha! I've been looking forward to that part! The question is would they even get prison time for it? Or just a very large fine? The two I could have arrested for having guns etc... since Argent has a licence that is definitely out of the question the American system is so different from (Brits) mine that any and all help would be appreciated guys! A realistic sentence/fine whichever they'll need! I always like an element of realism in my stories :) Will Kate Argent survive to get taken in with this story? Or will Harry live up to his (earlier chapter) promise and kill her? hmm either way Kate Argent isn't long for my stories...honestly I've had enough of her in the series without adding her to the story too much other than the much needed revenge :D Will Peter help him? Harry have enough darkness in him to allow Peter to have his revenge and be the darker to Derek's light? Or will both of them be nauseatingly light? Read and Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Predators Of The Moon 

Chapter 7 

It was Derek’s turn to wake up and find that Harry was already up for the day. Not that he heard anything until he was dressed and out of the bedroom. The bedroom was encased in silencing spells, so they could rest peacefully. Or rather him, since he could hear everything for miles but with the silencing spells he slept restfully. Although it probably had something to do with his mate that enabled his ability to sleep without fear. That and he had faith in his spells. Spells he had seen in action more than once. 

Nobody was here yet, he realized, he could only hear and smell Laura, Peter and Harry. Not even Samantha was here, but considering she’d been around for two days, he’d bet she was with her husband helping get them settled into Beacon Hills or at the hospital. No, she wasn’t due to go to the hospital yet for four or five days, it was a week she’d said before she had to go in to her job he remembered. 

“You were right, the two had fake ID’s,” the voice of Sheriff Stilinski came through the phone. “They were professionally made, in the system which is concerning.” 

“What did you find on them?” Harry asked, as he flipped over the bacon. 

“They are felons, started when they were eighteen years old, got twenty years for the murder of two teenagers served eighteen. Got caught when a NYPD officer pulled them over for speeding. Found a sawed of shotgun, there was blood on the inside of what was left of the barrel that saw them arrested for the murders.” The Sheriff explained, “They were only released on parole eleven months ago and were reported missing when they failed to report to their parole officer. Their fingerprints weren’t in the system.” The Sheriff sounded extremely pissed. “If you hadn’t had that hunch they were hiding something and dug deeper we wouldn’t have been any the wiser.” 

“Never doubt your gut,” Harry said absently, “So they were from New York?” feeling tense and alert, these coincidences weren’t sitting well with him at all. 

“Born and raised, yes, their new ID’s say they’re from New York as well.” The Sheriff explained, as he shovelled information around on his desk. “I’m going to have to get the New York Police department to deal with this, get some of their officers to collect them.” 

“No,” Harry barked immediately, almost jumping a foot in the air when something touched his neck. He smacked Derek in the side lightly for scaring him but kept his focus on the phone call as Derek wrapped himself around him. Taking over the cooking as Harry spoke trapped between him and the stove. 

Silence reigned on both ends for a few moments. 

“Look they’ve obviously got someone on their side, especially if they were able to get their fingerprints removed from the system. I won’t risk them getting away again. Let them know you have them, but they are being tried for their new crimes here in California with both the FBI and Sheriff’s department working together. The NYPD won’t argue when it comes to dealing with Special Agents, not if they know what’s good for them. If you get any flack for it, tell them to call me.” Harry insisted grimly, even in the Muggle world his name was known, but for a different reason, the higher ups knew to give him what he wanted lest they lose their jobs. 

“It could have been someone hacking in,” The Sheriff pointed out, sounding more than a little hopeful that someone wasn’t abusing the law to help murderers. 

“One can only hope,” Harry replied, “Just remember to keep a copy of all the files separate, just in case you’re right. We don’t want it happening again, not on our watch.” 

“Already done,” The Sheriff said tersely. 

“I’ll send someone over to add security to your system,” Harry stated, it would make hacking impossible. It would also give him the details of anyone who tries, having magical computer geniuses was always guaranteed to help them when needed – especially when it came to supernatural exposure. Right now, there was only three, three against the entire world who loved posting everything on social media. He had given them permission to take on apprentices before this whole thing happened. Whether they had or not, he wasn’t sure, but he’d find out. “He’s a genius, best in the field, he’s also a Special Agent, if Tyler gives you advice, you’d all be wise to adhere to it.” Shifting his head to the side as Derek scent marked him before plating up the food for them. 

“Well I wouldn’t say no to any help,” The Sheriff admitted, “With budget cuts we don’t get a quarter of the stuff the department needs. We could have used Argent’ help with the weapons the department needs, but now that he’s been arrested I’d rather not deal with him at all.” Especially the company he kept, and even more so given the fact they were weapons no doubt supplied by Argent himself. 

“Is he out?” Harry asked, gritting his teeth as he was guided towards the table, and a fork put into his hand. 

“Not yet but will be out on bail soon, but he will go to court for intimidation, threats and destruction of federal property, being armed with only an out of state permit, which isn’t allowed here. Something he should already be aware of due to his job, I’d like to see him try to talk the DA and try and plead ignorance,” The Sheriff continued, “I’ve told him he isn’t allowed to leave town.” The number of weapons they’d found truly alarmed him when their cars were checked. All of them had been confiscated. He was glad they were able to keep two of the three behind bars, god knows what they had intended to do. He hadn’t spoken much or explained why he had so many weapons in his SUV. Unconcealed, with the damn ammunition in full view, as well as unlocked. Anyone could have gotten their hands on those weapons, he could scarcely believe the idiocy of the man. 

Harry put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table as he ate, “I assume the others are going straight to prison until their court hearing then?” hopefully Noah would listen to him. He didn’t want those assholes to get away with this. Admittedly it wouldn’t be for long, since he’d hunt them down and deal with them himself. 

“Yes, I’m just doing that now, I’ve sent a courtesy email to NYPD and that’s it done,” The Sheriff explained, clicking away on his computer. He was taking Harry’s advice; the NYPD could take it up with Harry if they liked. He’d like to see anyone try to outwit or intimidate Harry into doing something he didn’t want to do. It would be amusing to witness. 

“Good,” Harry said in satisfaction, putting sausage and egg on his toast before eating it. 

“They went there to solely intimidate Derek, they didn’t even attempt to get gas themselves! Does this have anything to do with the case you’re working on? Something I should know?” The Sheriff asked after a few moments of silence. 

Harry smirked despite himself, Noah was one perspective son of a bitch. It’s probably why Harry had taken to him so quickly. “You on your own?” he commanded, not wishing to speak about it where any of the deputies could hear. 

“My office, yes,” The Sheriff replied, “I’m not going to like this am I?” 

“My case does deal with the Hales, yes, but the Argent’s are unaware that they’re currently under investigation. So, the intimidation wasn’t directed towards a specific case or person…it’s more of a personal thing.” Harry told them. 

“Which has drawn attention to your presence here,” The Sheriff concluded, “Which might alert them, will I have a flighty Argent on my hands?” maybe it would be best to have someone watch the Argents. 

“I doubt it,” Harry replied as he ate his hash brown with relish, Derek always made them to perfection. “And yes, it’s drawn attention to me, which means they won’t be watching elsewhere.” 

“You have your own people watching?” The Sheriff asked, “I only enquire because I had planned to put a tail on Argent.” 

“You don’t need to,” Harry reassured him, “He won’t get out of our sight.” 

“Alright, I have work to do, I’ll call you when he gets out,” The Sheriff informed him.

“Thanks, Noah, Tyler will be there within half an hour, I’d rather he deals with you, so if you can be there.” Harry requested. 

“There’s been no call outs, so I’ll keep an eye out for him.” The Sheriff agreed readily enough, anything to help them do their jobs better. 

“Good, talk to you later,” Harry said, “Bye,” once the Sheriff had replied, Harry ended the call button. Leaning back on the chair, a thoughtful look on his face. He just wished he could see the bigger picture here. 

He’d get it sooner or later, he had the patience to wait. Especially if the outcome was something he desired, and he definitely did desire this more than anything else. He’d wanted it from the moment Derek told him about his family. He wanted to give Derek closure, and to do that he had to find Kate Argent and make her pay for her crimes. 

A glance at the board told him that Laura had already figured it out. The names on the sheet of paper were arsonists, coincidence? He thought not. He wasn’t sure where Harris fit into all this, until Laura woke up anyway. He had no criminal record, he was in the army, he was now the chemistry teacher at Beacon Hills High school…. chemistry teacher, which meant he had to have the necessary credentials to teach them. 

Harry stood up and wandered over to the board, closing his eyes, smacking his forehead in irritation. “The formula, who could make an accelerant that could burn through a building within minutes? A fucking chemist,” he scowled at the name Adrian Harris annoyed with himself. “How the hell did Laura get to that point! What are we missing?” they were the damn experts, so something had to give. 

“You’re getting yourself too worked up, take a step back, you’ll see it more clearly then.” Derek suggested, even if it went against every fibre of his being to say that. Knowing that Harry would never give up, wouldn’t stop until she was caught allowed him to comfort his mate and say the words. 

He wanted his family avenged, especially now that it was happening. By the moon, he’d been in a bad place until he met Harry, but even then, revenge hadn’t been on the scope of things he wanted. He’d just wanted his family together. Wanted Peter brought to New York with them, so he could heal, be part of the pack. 

Knowing that Argent hadn’t just targeted his family made him thirst for revenge in a way he hadn’t expected himself to want. She had gone on to do the same thing to other packs...it was horrifying she had to be stopped. 

Even if it meant killing her. 

“I hate not knowing,” Harry did indeed step back, “With a little luck the others will catch Jennifer Russell quickly. That way we might be able to get some answers. Hopefully.” They now knew she was a nurse at the hospital thanks to Samantha, she worked in the long-term ward, another coincidence? He didn’t think so. 

“Where will she be taken? The police station?” Derek asked, he knew a great deal about Harry’s work but not all of it. He hadn’t seen Harry at his work or working like yesterday, it had been a sight to see the easy-going nature between them even as they worked under stress. He’d seen him bring his work home and work on his magic but that was pretty much the extent of it. 

“No, she’s going to MACUSA, she’ll be interrogated there,” Harry explained, “Anyone who is suspected to be involved in it will be. When they become aware of the magical world, they become enmeshed in it. Which means a normal prison is out of the question, at least while they have knowledge of the supernatural world. Depending on how long they’ve known, they could be Obliviated then sentenced to a normal prison. It’s a lot of work though, to obliviate someone who knows, since the Hunter network is expansive, and it might backfire. The American Ministry are very cautious about that sort of thing, exposure is something they fear greatly.” 

“Who will be interrogating her?” Derek questioned, already suspecting the answer. 

“They have interrogators, they’re trained for this sort of thing,” Harry explained, “They know how to ask, when to ask and how to get answers if they’re being difficult. They’re also trained in healing and potions, so they can give Veritaserum to the suspects…I’ll only be handing over an extensive list of questions I want answered. Once it’s taken place, I’ll get the results, and if its required I’ll send more questions or decide on a course of action.” He was the boss, so he could decide on a course of action, and would. 

With a sigh, he manoeuvred around the mess sat back down on the chair. “We’ll get there,” Merlin, he’d only been up a while, but he was exhausted, it was tempting to just go back to bed and have another rest. 

“I’ve never seen you so obsessive,” Derek confessed, unless he switched off all that after work and he was always this way in MACUSA. He’d need to ask the others one day. 

“I never bring my work home with me anymore except for extenuating circumstances. I did before I met you, I barely stopped thinking about everything, but early on after I met you, I swore I would make time for you and be there not thinking on cases I had.” Harry confessed, “It’s something I stuck to, I already give twelve hours a day of my life to my job, while it’s important, it’s not the most important thing in my life. You are.” You see it all the time partners getting ignored for careers, in the end what you’d have was a job and no life. Or a very angry partner and intolerable homelife. Plus, thinking of his job twenty-four seven, would suck, all the death and destruction, it was a horrible world. One he knew existed, he had seen it up close and personal, but he didn’t want that for himself. He didn’t want to be like Moody, old, paranoid and without a family. 

Derek’s cheeks and ears heated up an adorable red colour at the truthful proclamation.

Harry’s phone beeped, letting him know he had a text message. Rolling his eyes, he pressed a kiss to Derek, returning the scent marking from earlier. Before glancing at his phone, he didn’t need to open the message to know what it said. It was four-word text. 

Kate Argent is here. 

“Derek,” Harry said, turning his phone in his partners direction. Letting him see the message he’d received. 

Derek’s eyes flashed furious red, but Harry didn’t miss the apprehension and worry within those supernaturally glowing red eyes. 

She was at the Argents, she’s gone now. 

STAY ON HER TAIL! DO NOT LOSE HER! Harry furiously typed back before putting his phone down. Well, at least she was here, he had his team around him. if she slipped off their radar for a while, it wouldn’t take long to get her back on it. “Not long now,” Harry said calmly, as if he wasn’t salivating over getting Kate Argent put in prison for the rest of her life. 

We have Jennifer Russell; will we take her to MACUSA? 

Yes, one of you come and get the list of questions we have for the interrogator I want answers! 

“Finally,” Harry said in supreme satisfaction. “One down, just a few others to go.” His eyes going to the list on the board courtesy of Laura. A quick rummage in his bag he pulled out his writing implements. He gave a brief description of what was going on and the evidence they had before he began to write down every question he wanted answered by Jennifer Russell. Like why the hell she’d handled the letter, how she knew Kate Argent and if she was a Hunter. 

“I doubt the interrogator is going to remain impartial if she answers yes,” Harry stated bluntly as he wrote down ‘Ask if she’s a hunter’ and the next one ‘Find out the name of every hunter she knows’ he was going to take down the entire network. Not just the hunters here, but everywhere. Hunting down werewolves was his job, his department and it would remain so. 

Hunters were about to become obsolete. 

Wizards and witches hated hunters just as much as anything supernatural. 

The sound of Apparation had Harry automatically going for his wand out of habit. 

“Just me, Boss!” Sam called out, as she entered the cabin. “I’m going to feed Laura and Peter first before I go,” 

“You do Laura, I’ll help Peter,” Harry stated, “Then head to MACUSA, I want this woman interrogated ASAP.” He tapped the paperwork to let her know that was where it was.

“You’ve got it, Boss!” Sam replied as she rummaged around for healthy food for Laura. 

“I trust you remember that they are werewolves and prefer meat, yes?” Harry asked seriously, as he began to bacon and sausage for Peter. 

“They need healthy foods, not that greasy stuff!” Sam protested. 

“They can’t have heart-attacks, can’t get strokes, they don’t get measly human illnesses, they’re even immune to cancer. So clogged arteries aren’t exactly a concern, they need meat to be healthy, think of them as actual werewolves on the full moon if it helps.” Harry stated sharply, “I’ll get you a book on them, so you can brush up on your knowledge.” 

“Oh, goodie, homework,” Sam grumbled under her breath, “I already know everything,” she told Harry. 

“Evidently you don’t,” Harry pointed out, “Seems to me that you may know our werewolves better than the shifting Lycans…now our werewolves definitely need to eat healthier, but they also require meat to remain in good health.” 

“I guess I’ve just gotten used to dealing with humans these days,” Samantha sighed, and it hadn’t been what she had wanted to do. 

“Brush up on your knowledge, it can’t hurt, everyone has to at one point, believe me,” Harry stated, patting her on the shoulder in sympathy. “If you ever want to go work in the magical hospital you let me know, I can pull you off regular schedule and you can work there part-time,” he would never want her to leave his department, she was the best. So, if it meant putting her work schedule down to Part-time and working on cases instead of hospitals he didn’t care. 

“Thanks boss,” Sam said sincerely, already feeling guilty about her earlier mocking words. 

“Now go feed our wolves,” Harry said, handing over a plate of sausage, bacon and beans. Laura’s would probably be spelled into her stomach, but Peter…Peter was well enough to actually eat the food. 

Harry was hoping to have a proper conversation with him, and not just talk without getting a reply as he had been doing in the past each time he visited. With his own plate in hand, he grabbed the cutlery, he glanced at Derek who was on the laptop. Shrugging absently, he padded over to Peter’s room. Derek would hear everything anyway, and if he wanted to join him he would. 

“Good morning, Peter,” Harry said his voice a soothing rumble, as he sat the food aside and helped get Peter into sitting position on the bed. A smile made its way onto his face when blue eyes were following his every move. “That’s one thing of Derek’s I’m going to miss,” Harry said with fondness, “His blue eyes,” they’d been part of Derek for so long, of course, it would take a while to get used to his eyes being red. With the removal of the Alpha powers, but as a Beta, Peter was beginning to recover easier than he had for years on his own. The burns were completely gone, within a few days of food and rest he’d be able to get up and about.

\------------------0

There we go! how will Peter react to the news he's no longer an Alpha? Will he even realize? Or will it have been a fevered dream? Or will Peter have known but not cared? hmm so difficult to decide! I can imagine Peter and Harry constantly bantering and their kill policy would ensure Derek wouldn't become a soft Alpha so to speak... either that or Peter and Harry would be all too willing to do the left hand work for him. I'm not sure if Derek was ever soft or willing to let them live until Scott became alpha was he? He was all for killing Jackson so...Will I have Cora and Malia in this? bear in mind she wouldn't be a teenager, I think I would have Harry de-age her so that Peter actually got a chance at fatherhood and to have a daughter who loved him...what do you think guys? Read and Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Predators Of The Moon 

Chapter 8 

Peter was very confused, he couldn’t remember much, but what he did remember was in a hospital. Yet he was no longer there, there was also something soothing about this man’s scent. He felt he could trust him, and he wasn’t one for trusting many people. Everyone he had trusted was gone, dead in the fire that ripped his pack apart. He could smell Laura and Derek here, but the pack bonds were absent, at least on Laura’s part. She had been Talia’s Alpha in training, so the spark went to her and she cut him off he vividly remembered that. He’d been left vulnerable and in agony. Forced to recover cell by cell as an Omega werewolf, the pain…he wouldn’t wish that on anyone, perhaps except Argent, they were responsible for his packs deaths. He might not remember much about that night, but he remembered the Argent scent, mixed with Derek’s. How Talia could let that happen he didn’t know, he’d returned from college – which he had just graduated - to celebrate the Blood Moon with his family. So, he had no idea what was going on with the territory, but in his absence, Talia and the Emissary should have kept watch on any suspicious activities. If he had been there…this wouldn’t have happened. 

Unfortunately, due to what happened with Paige, Talia had suggested he go to college. Of course, your Alpha’s suggestions were never just suggestions, it was orders. So, he had left, gone to study law, it had been torture being away from his pack, but he’d returned for the holidays when he could. Derek had never quite forgiven him, their relationship had never been the same, but they had started to bond again. He had never meant for what happened to happen to Paige. Derek had begun to understand that, but there was a wall still there, he felt so much guilt every time he saw Derek’s blue eyes. Knowing that it was his fault, and that Talia probably blamed him for the entire thing. Perhaps if he hadn’t been absent so much of the time Derek’s trust in him might have been fully restored. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked, his voice croaking the words out due to disuse. The scent, the safety, last night as groggy as it was flashed through his mind, he’d slept with pack for the first time in years last night and it had felt oh, so good. 

Harry leaned over and grabbed the glass of water, and helped Peter take a long drink from the offered glass. “My name is Harry Potter, we’ve met, I visited you while you were in Beacon Hills hospital.” He explained as he put the glass aside and began to feed the bedridden werewolf. “Do you remember anything about the last few days?” 

Peter blinked at the man, a frown beginning to mar his features, only to tense as if expecting pain. Which didn’t happen, his face was smooth and unmarked, everywhere actually. He was no longer burned, which was strange, he’d had them in his last conscious thought. How long had he been out of it completely that he’d healed? Even with Derek and Laura here, and the family bonds – which differentiated from pack bonds – it would have taken at least a year or so for him to heal completely. Had he been out of it for that long? 

“You woke up, from your coma, or more precisely your wolf did,” Harry explained, as he continued to feed Peter. “It was the full moon, you attacked and killed Laura and gained the Alpha powers.” 

Peter flinched, but even addled he knew Laura was alive, he could hear her breathing, “She’s alive, I can hear her heartbeat,” Peter denying that he had killed Laura, refusing to believe it even when flashes of the forest and an older version than he remembered of his niece flashed before his eyes. His breathing hitched a little, was it possible? Had he nearly killed his own flesh and blood? 

“Yes, I was able to save her, she’s in a coma right now,” Harry explained, continuing to give it to Peter straight. From all he had learned from Derek he knew that Peter would prefer it that way. “The Alpha powers coupled with your own instability, both due to the fire and your previous Omega status was only making your problems more pronounced. We extracted the Alpha powers from you in order to heal you properly.” 

“That’s impossible,” Peter whispered gruffly, “There are only two ways to get an Alpha power from someone. By killing them or someone willingly giving up their Alpha powers and even at that they do not go to someone else.” He would never willingly give up Alpha status if he gained it, especially considering he was an Omega. Or had been, he could feel his pack bond with Derek, who was now his Alpha. He could feel a faint familial one belonging to Laura, if she had been further away, he wouldn’t have been able to feel anything at all. 

“For your kind, yes, I’d agree, those are the only ways,” Harry said patiently, giving Peter the rest of his breakfast. Wiping the sauce from his lips, before scent marking him, ignoring the blatant flinch at the unexpected touch, he’d been doing this since he met Peter, he wasn’t going to stop. Not when he knew the werewolf needed touch to stay grounded. “I’m not a werewolf, I am a wizard, considering the amount of reading you’ve been known to do, especially regarding your own history…I wonder if you’ve stumbled upon mentions of us?” 

Peter gaped, “I…yes,” he admitted, “There was only a passage mentioned, I could never find anything else. I stopped looking after a year of searching, I assumed like many things they’d been wiped out. Even Talia’s Emissary insisted that they were when I asked.” Alan Deaton, he didn’t trust the Druid as far as he could throw him. He argued often with Talia about it, that Deaton put his Druid abilities before his Emissary ones, that it would be the end of them. Their Emissary should have known Kate was there…should have seen something wrong with Derek…should have saved them from the fire. Had he known it was happened and put the balance before all else? Had he been right to distrusts the druid? He didn’t know, there was so much he didn’t know and his body and mind just wasn’t up to much as exhausted as he was. Although he was getting better, he felt it. 

Harry nodded, “We are very secretive, and take many steps to ensure our survival,” he informed Peter. “I have a few books you can read if you wish.” Placing the empty plate aside, picking up the results of the blood testing Samantha had done. 

He blinked rapidly at the results, well, Derek hadn’t told him this little titbit of information. Did that mean he didn’t know? He’d bound to know, Peter would have a connection to his daughter from the moment of birth. If he hadn’t known before he would have known after. It wouldn’t have mattered whether she was a human or a werewolf like him. 

Clearing his throat, “You have a daughter?” 

Peter just snorted derisively, “I think I’d remember that,” more amused than angry. 

Harry’s lips twitched, ah, so there was the sarcasm he had been waiting for. “This isn’t possible, you’d have a family bond with her…even a pack bond, those aren’t easily broken, if at all,” his brow furrowing, giving Peter a strange look, was the werewolf able to successfully lie to him? He would be the first in a very long time if that was the case. 

The amusement slid of his face, as he stared at Harry calculatingly, the wizard really believed what he was saying. Which of course, couldn’t be true, as he’d said, he would have pack and family bonds with her which he most assuredly did not. He would know, where pack bonds were supposed to be, were gone, leaving him feeling hallow. The only family bonds he had which were pathetically weak were to his niece and a stronger one to his nephew. 

“I wouldn’t doubt him, Uncle Peter,” Derek said, from the doorway, his countenance screamed that he was very uncomfortable. 

Pain, hurt and anger flashed through Peter’s Beta blue eyes, causing Derek to flinch at the condemnation. 

“Don’t blame Derek,” Harry scolded Peter as if he was a child. “He’s been trying to get Laura to let him come here for years. Or have you transferred nearer them. When he couldn’t, I came, it was the only thing he could do short of becoming an Omega himself, and he wasn’t in any state of mind to split from Laura,” 

“That’s not all is it?” Peter retorted, eyes never wavering from his nephew, who smelt of so much guilt that it was nearly overwhelming. “What did you do?” he demanded, wanting the full truth. 

“Derek go for a run,” Harry said quietly.

Derek stared at Harry, who turned to face him, a determined look on his face. He knew without needing further prompting that Harry was going to tell his uncle everything. He was doing it for him, so he didn’t need to tell him everything. He wouldn’t be able to, Derek knew that much, it had been near impossible to tell his own mate. He’d never told Laura either. Peter already suspected anyway, judging by his words. Green eyes softened, an encouraging nod was all Derek needed before he breathed out, giving a nod before he was out of the cabin and running. Remaining within the boundaries of the protection. He couldn’t risk being killed or captured, not with his family being vulnerable. 

“You certainly have my nephew wrapped around your finger,” Peter said, his voice impassive giving none of his thoughts away. 

“We’re mated,” Harry explained, watching surprise flash over Peter’s features despite his best efforts. “I can only assume you’ve got the wrong end of the stick and are blaming Derek for what happened.” 

“What kind of idiot reveals information to an outsider about our family?” Peter snarled, claws emerging in anger. 

“That is where you’re wrong,” Harry said his voice low and soothing. “Derek never revealed anything to Kate Argent. She used him, yes, but not in the way you’re assuming. Derek still blames himself nonetheless. She was a hunter, any hunter worth their salt knows werewolves, especially old ones like your pack celebrate the Blood Moon. She was smart enough to realize her scent would be recognized so didn’t turn up until after the circle of mountain ash had been successfully laid by her accomplices. Unfortunately…your family, your pack hasn’t been the only victims since.” 

Peter growled low in his throat when the implications dawned on him. 

“She preyed on Derek when he was very vulnerable, whether she wanted him to survive or not I truly don’t know. I have been looking into finding Kate Argent since Derek told me, which took him a long time and a lot of courage.” Harry explained, “It all seems to be coming to head now, when you woke up… Laura’s appearance here…it was no coincidence Peter, they meant for you to kill Laura and become an Alpha. So, they can pretend to follow the code and in the same time end the Hale dynasty. The other Argents arrived a week ago. Kate arrived today, your nurse we believe she was a hunter, there’s something far greater at work here.” 

Peter just stared at Harry overwhelmed by all information flung at him in what was probably ten to fifteen minutes. His mind was reeling, and yes, he could absorb information quickly due his being a werewolf, didn’t make it any less shocking. 

“He did not betray his pack, he did not know she was a hunter, she is a sexual predator,” Harry stated sharply, “I will not allow anyone to blame him for what happened, not when it’s taken me years to get him to accept that he wasn’t to blame.”

Peter nodded just once to indicate that he had heard and understood. 

“Your daughter, Malia, she’s just turned fifteen-years-old, which means you were extremely young yourself,” Harry said, his tone soft. “Which means you were only fourteen when she was conceived, possibly thirteen at the time.” He only hoped that it was Peter’s decision, but there had to be a reason for him to be completely oblivious of the fact he had a daughter. 

“I don’t have a daughter,” Peter retorted sharply, rolling his eyes in true Hale fashion. He blinked when he was handed a slip of paper. Taking it, he began to read his own medical history, or what of it there was. It even noted down the dates and times he’d been shot with wolfsbane bullets very accurately, he could remember each incident like it was yesterday. If they could pile a comprehensive medical history, especially given he had no scars of any kind – thanks to his healing abilities – there was no way for them to logically know this information. Even Derek and Laura didn’t know each time he’d been shot for the pack. They couldn’t have given the information over…and definitely not accurately.

If the injury side was accurate then it stood to reason that the rest of it was…he shook his head, the thought of anyone tampering with his mind horrified him. Only an Alpha could do that, and there was only one Alpha he had remotely trusted enough to get close to him. 

“I’m going to assume the Hale pack emissary was capable of some form of magic?” Harry ventured, his face twisted in a scowl as he thought on it. He felt through his bond to his mate that he had returned from his run, and probably had ran the perimeter three times already. “To be wrenched from such a bond…it would have fundamentally changed you, to the very core it should have been noticed.” Losing a child was always painful, but to a werewolf, it wasn’t just like losing pack – feeling like you lost a limb – but it left an empty feeling in your soul, where they were meant to be so fundamentally a part of you that…Harry shuddered inwardly, “Your pack should have noticed. Your maturity would have been affected as well, you would have acted out, done things that no adult would have contemplated, thinking that it was alright,” 

Peter’s face tightened, “I was always on the fringes of the pack,” he admitted suddenly so very tired. He didn’t even want to think on what he’d just learned. Didn’t want to know, but he knew he was being disingenuous, if he had a child he most assuredly wanted to know. If his memories had been tampered with he wanted them back. “Even from an early age I was Talia’s enforcer, for a reason,” the only ones who hadn’t treated him differently was Cora and Derek. Even Laura had been wary of him, by the Moon, he didn’t want to know what Talia had been telling her that made her so suspicious of him. 

Harry’s lips pursed tightly. “I know the feeling,” he’d just never understood it, everything they did was for the good of the people they cared about, yet they were treated with caution as if they were about to snap any given moment. Sure, many were grateful and treated him okay, but the vast majority…well, they were scared of him. Not here in America though, instead he was respected, cared for, liked and more importantly…loved. 

Peter blinked, eyes flaring blue as he gazed speculatively at Harry in wonder and interest. If Harry was a werewolf would he too have blue eyes Peter wondered? Given the emotions – and lack of lie in his heartbeat – he was going to say it was a high probability. 

“Do you know the Hale pack Emissary?” Harry asked quietly, “If I can get a read on him I might be able to undo the blocks on your memory…my way would be very invasive.” 

Peter scoffed derisively at the thought of Deaton being able to do anything to him. “Deaton is a pathetic imitation of an Emissary. He is a Druid, he was more interested in keeping the balance. I kept telling Talia that he put his Druidic world ahead of his Emissary duties and it would come back and bite her in the ass.” 

“You believe he had something to do with the fire?” Harry asked suspiciously, giving Peter a long look. 

“More accurately looked the other way,” Peter replied darkly, which made him just as guilty in his book. He didn’t care about Deaton though, he wanted those who had actually set the fire dead by his own claws. Yet a daughter…who he had named Malia after Talia and their mother…who had tied when he was just a young boy. A child…a little girl he hadn’t gotten to see grow up, didn’t get to train, to teach her everything he knew. He had to know if the readings were accurate. He had to know what happened. 

“A Druid wouldn’t be capable of removing memories, they don’t have the power to do that,” Harry stated, an experienced spark and maybe, perhaps even a mage at a push. 

“No, but an Alpha werewolf does,” Derek stated, staring at his hand his claws out, he did not like the road his own thoughts were going down. He adored the ground his Mom walked on, yet realistically it was the only thing that made sense. He trusted Harry’s magic to be correct, it had never let them down thus far in all the years they’d been together. If Peter didn’t remember, then an Alpha werewolf had obviously done something. 

“That I didn’t know,” Harry said, blinking in surprise, his lips twitching in amusement. “I guess I’ve learned something new for the day.” 

Derek’s lips twitched at Harry’s attempt at lightening the mood, normally he was better at it. Yet he couldn’t blame him for being caught of guard, he knew he was, and Peter was reeling in misery, confusion, mounting anger, pain, hurt and more importantly fear, fear that his Alpha had done something to him. Derek liked to think his mom wouldn’t do something like that, but they didn’t know what that something was. He couldn’t draw conclusions, for all they knew Peter agreed to the removal of his memory. Or his mom thought it was for the best, there were just too many speculations to be able to accurately state something. 

“My I try to find the blocks on your memories?” Harry asked, facing Peter a serious look on his face. “I will not try to remove them, not yet, we can wait a few days until your recovery had sped up.” With him getting potions, he had no doubt Peter would be up and about in the next day or so perhaps sooner, it depended on how determined Peter was. 

“I want them removed now,” Peter demanded, unable to curb his attitude, considering he didn’t know what this wizard was capable of it was a stupid mistake to make. Added to the fact he was the Alpha mate, he was only adding to it. He struggled to sit himself up, still weak but recovering extremely well for his injuries and previous status. Eyes flashing blue as his anger got the better of him. 

Surprisingly Derek didn’t snarl or growl, he just stared unimpressed, he must believe wholeheartedly that Harry could protect himself. Yet another way he’d screwed up apparently, he thought finally getting nervous. 

“I know,” Harry said, his voice low and soothing, “I understand this is all a bit much for you, Peter, but I am doing this with your health and wellbeing in mind. You’re nearly finished with the potion regimen that was recommended by your healer. After you’ve finished that treatment I will do all I can to remove the blocks on your memory or memories, I promise. It’s just a few days, that’s all, two days,” 

Peter slumped back onto the pillows in defeat, grudgingly nodded, knowing even if he argued and fought he wouldn’t get anywhere. He’d just be wasting his energy and time. He could see by the square determination on Harry’s shoulders that he wouldn’t budge. He didn’t even need to know him to know his body language. Peter had nothing to manipulate him with or win him over to his way of thinking. 

Harry’s lips twitched into a smirk, a devious gleam in his eyes as he looked at Peter. Like he could see into the very heart of him, and that was quite disconcerting for the recovering werewolf. Not reacting to the other Aurors entering the cabin. 

“Get some rest,” Harry said eventually, scent marking him again, this time Peter didn’t flinch, but his face went curiously blank. As clips of memories hit him, or rather sensations and feelings while he was in his coma. It was little wonder he felt trust towards this unknown wizard. He had been visiting him in hospital, scent marking him too as well as bringing with him scent of pack, the smell of Derek hadn’t been on him, it had remained in the room even after he left. 

With that Harry left the room, Derek stared at Peter for a few moments before he was distracted by Harry calling for him. He gave Peter a weak smile – more of a grimace really – before he turned and left the room. 

\-----------0 

“So far with everything I’ve dug up…only one person in Beacon Hills has the credentials to hypothetically make the formula,” Radswell explained, looking up from his computer. “I doubt we are looking for someone self-taught, this formula is…it’s bloody too professional for that.” 

“Oh?” Harry queried, turning from the board. 

“Adrian Harris, in the Army before attending college and university, he’s wicked smart, bit of a bastard if the complaints he’s compiled by the students over the years though.” Radswell continued, “We can’t bring him in unless we have proof he knows about the supernatural though.” 

“Not strictly true,” Harry shook his head, “If he created that beast then he’s responsible for the death of dozens of supernatural creatures. That is enough to bring him in if that’s the case, if we’ve made a mistake then it’s easy enough to Obliviate him. I want all possible areas covered, everyone involved down to the last possible person brought in.” he wanted everyone associated with the Hale fire punished. If any of them got away with it, well he would do something he wouldn’t regret. He said nothing of the fact he had come to the same conclusion earlier himself, about Harris being responsible for the fire. 

Everyone turned to face one of the doors when it opened, Derek pressed his lips together to prevent himself snorting in amusement. Peter was dressed in light blue and white striped pyjamas, they fitted him, but that wasn’t what was amusing. Peter was vain, he didn’t let anyone see him anything other than his best. His hair could do with a cut, as could his beard. 

Derek moved towards Peter, helping the struggling – not that he outwardly displayed much weakness – and helped him over to the couch. It would be easier on his body sitting somewhere comfortable instead of a chair. Once he had his Uncle sitting down, he left the room to grab his laptop which was in his and Harry’s bedroom before making his way down again within moments. 

Bringing up a website once it was on, he handed it off to his uncle, “Put some clothes into the basket,” it was already filled with clothes for him and Harry as well. It wasn’t going to be delivered, instead Harry would be picking it up from a drop-point, nobody could know their address. “And anything else you want.” He informed his Uncle his stomach dropping at the blatant shock and surprise on his face. By the Moon, he felt anger stirring at Laura for what she’d done to their uncle. Derek was determined to make up for it though, as Harry often said, there was no point to worrying about things in the past, it’s already happened. Just move on and do better, and Derek vowed to be a better Alpha than Laura. 

Harry was right as per usual; his family would have been together after the fire if he’d been an Alpha. 

By the moon, this did not help him at all. 

Despite the fact Peter was busy with the computer, he was clearly paying attention to everything that was being said. 

“When do you want him in, Boss?” Samantha asked, just because she was a healer it didn’t mean she didn’t take part in the arrests and containment of suspects. She just preferred the medical side of things, it’s what she’d trained for. Plus, the others were busy right now, she’d gone to MACUSA to give the questions for interrogation then returned right away.

Peter arched a curious eyebrow, gazing at them all astutely from behind the laptop. Oddly enough, these humans – wizards and a witch – seemed to know when he was watching them. They gave him quick glances before returning to their own work. It caused a shiver to wrack up his spine, he was a predator, a werewolf, yet they knew when he was observing them. It made him feel strangely vulnerable, but that wasn’t a new feeling, he’d been that way for six years now he realized, with a glance at the bottom right hand side of the screen seeing the date. 

“What if two of us go and we interrogate him at his home?” Radswell suggested, “If he knows anything we bring him in, if not it’s simple enough to wipe his memory and get out of there.” 

“By the book,” Harry cautioned them, “I won’t let anything get in the way of this arrest,” 

Radswell nodded, agreeing with his boss, it was probably for the best. Typing away on his laptop, he quickly found Adrian Harris’ address, before writing it down on a piece of paper. Giving Sam a nod to let her know he was ready, both grabbed their jackets and were out of the cabin with a call of ‘see you later’ then almost identical pops sounded then stillness. 

“Uncle Peter, I do not have the money for you to purchase all this!” Derek scowled when he saw the total, Peter was just taking the piss out of him right now. If he’d had the money he would have gladly gotten his uncle everything he wished. Well, he did, but it would break the bank, and what he had he’d rather keep than spend it all on clothes that would only last a year at most. 

Peter stared at his nephew utterly perplexed, his heart sinking, what had his niece and nephew done with the family fortune that they couldn’t afford to splurge on some clothes? They should have enough to live five times over, all three of them. 

“How much is it?” Harry asked staring at Derek expectantly. 

“See for yourself,” Derek told him, as he twisted the laptop around to let him see. 

Harry blinked at the total, well it wasn’t as bad as he feared. 

$107, 874. 50 

Which roughly made it about £80,000. 

Eighty grand wasn’t too bad, he could see Peter hadn’t been doing it to wind Derek up, and he was very puzzled over Derek’s words. Which of course, understandable, since Peter didn’t know everything he had just woken up. 

“Just get everything,” Harry said flippantly, he had never cared much about money, he’d rather have a family, “It is on my account, right?” 

Derek reluctantly checked, before nodding grimly, “Yes,” he didn’t feel right letting Harry pay for his Uncle Peter’s stuff. 

“You should have explained why you didn’t have much money though, just remember he’s only woken up,” Harry said, patting Derek’s arm as he stood absently, brushing his mouth against his cheek as he moved to get a coffee for all three of them. It did nothing to werewolves, but it doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy a good brew. Letting Derek clue in on the fact Peter wasn’t doing it maliciously.

Five minutes later, Harry returned with coffee for them all, handing them around. He sat down with a little groan of appreciation, before speaking, “Laura and Derek left without so much as waiting for the will reading, they took off immediately after Laura became the Alpha. The estate has been sitting there in disarray since,” seeing the aghast look on Peter’s face, “I did however, make sure that the Hale property and land was in Derek’s name, some assholes were waiting on pins and needles for the day they could take control over the property to build on the land.” An impressive scowl on his face, the surprise on Derek’s face told Peter that he hadn’t been aware of that titbit of information. “Which wouldn’t have been much longer, I ensured it couldn’t mysteriously get lost, so yes, the money side of the estate is probably going to take some time and work, but the property and land is all in safe hands.” 

“And I know you don’t want it Derek, I understand why you’d feel that way, but this land has been in your family for generations. The land positively loves you all, with the right spells the land will flourish, and Peter may want to remain here himself.” Harry said with patient understanding. 

Derek sighed before nodding in agreement. 

Peter arched an eyebrow at the ‘I understand why you’d feel that way’ accompanied a pang of pain that came with true understanding of losing ones’ family. He was very protective of the Hale estate apparently, he couldn’t be in it for money, since apparently, he had a great deal of his own. He was pleased that Derek had at least found a good mate, one that wasn’t using him, that could deal with his temper and didn’t mind the fact he was a werewolf and looked after him. He didn’t begrudge him that, even if he left him alone as an omega for years. He understood abstractly that Derek wasn’t fully to blame, but he wasn’t in the clear. 

“How long will it be before I can go and collect the parcel?” Harry questioned as he leaned back on the couch, eyes closed occasionally sipping his cup of coffee. 

“Two hours,” Derek said quietly, closing the laptop lid having finished with it. 

“What do people think happened to me?” Peter asked clinically, as if he was mentally preparing himself for the worst. 

“That you have been taken out of hospital after coming out of your coma,” Derek explained, although he didn’t know what anyone would think about the missing scars. 

“You’re undergoing extensive surgery to take care of your scars,” Harry explained from where he remained seated, eyes still closed. “Hospitals have records and everything, it’s all kosher.” 

Peter just gaped at Harry, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. 

One green eye opened, “Magic,” he teased with a grin tugging at his lips. It turned into a groan when his phone went off. Grumbling inwardly, he held his hand out and wordlessly summoned his phone to him, answering it he said, “Hello?” 

“I lost her,” Auror Gaviola murmured, shame and self-disgust coating his voice. 

Harry sat up straighter, “You’re fucking shitting me, aren’t you?” he choked out incredulously. 

There was silence for a few seconds before, “No,” 

“You were using the pendant?” he asked still in disbelief. 

“I was, yes, she must have somehow sensed me,” Gaviola grunted in frustration. 

“Or she’s naturally suspicious,” Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “There’s a reason she’s been able to remain off the map despite my search for her in the past few years. Look she’s not going to leave Beacon Hills, she has unfinished business here. So, just forget about it, next time hit her with a tracking charm,” not that there would be a next time he was going to take a more proactive approach as soon as things were running smoothly. “For now, just go to MACUSA and see if they’re finished interrogating Jennifer Russell, I want information. Sam and Radswell are there as well, with Harris, I’ve already emailed them the questions I want him asked, find out the time his interrogation will be finished as well.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gaviola said after a few minutes of silence, where Harry checked to make sure he was still on the call. 

“Don’t be, just a reminder not to underestimate No-Maj’s,” Harry said sincerely, “It can happen to the best of us, man, plus she deals with supernatural creatures…just be careful,” he did not want anything to happen to his men because he underestimated this woman. 

“Yeah,” Gaviola said severely subdued, “I’ll see you later.” 

Harry stood up irritation consuming him, “One step forward then two steps back,” he grumbled, but no, they were doing well. He had made a lot of progress, even with one of his Auror’s taking a side project and the presence he’d felt while in the centre of the Hale territory which would become his side project. He felt like he was letting Derek down by his inability to catch one bloody woman. 

Peter watched Derek approach Harry, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Derek had been reserved the last time he’d seen him before the fire. Even with the family, as if he felt like he didn’t deserve the comfort of the pack after Paige. Werewolves were naturally tenaciously tactile so that sort of behaviour never went unnoticed for long. He’d come out of his shell seven months later, presumably when Argent got her claws into his innocent nephew. If Talia hadn’t sent him away…Derek may have spoken to him, he may have noticed that he was dating Kate bloody Argent. 

His eyes zeroed in on all the information on the boards that Harry was currently looking at. It was all the information they had accumulated on the fire. He stood up regardless of how much his legs ached, he had suffered from atrophy while laying in bed, not even being a werewolf had saved him from that. He wasn’t quite as bad as a human, in a few weeks he would be fully recovered. 

Perhaps he would be able to get his revenge after all…and he wouldn’t need to do it alone. 

Electric blue eyes flared as he took it all in. Yes, revenge sounded quite good. He didn't think again on his potential daughter, for he truly didn't think it was possible. Perhaps he was in denial now, but Peter had no other choice…how else could he cope with the knowledge that his sister had removed his daughter from him and taken the bond he had with her? His own sister, his Alpha who he had trusted completely.

\---------------0

There we go! another chapter so will Malia willingly be de-aged or will she be too 'feral' to make any decisions and as her father Peter make it for her? With a desire to raise her as he should have done? Will Peter have agreed to the memory removal or has Talia done it regardless of Peter's protests? Will they ever see anything of the Desert wolf? tbh I wasn't quite bothered about that plot myself! :) it might make something more interesting later on though :) Read and Review Please


	9. Chapter 9

Predators Of The Moon

Chapter 9

Peter had rigorously maintained the potion regimen that Samantha had set up for him, after walking around the other day, he’d been too exhausted to do much other than read the books Harry had left for him. He had devoured them, something new and mesmerising of course it had held his attention in a way only learning new things could. He had read all the books within the Hale library and those in the vault, as the left hand, the enforcer, he’d needed to know everything to keep his pack safe. Other than reading, Peter had been sleeping, the potions made him sleep more than he would have liked but apparently it was repairing the mental damage done to his mind after losing so many pack bonds and having the only stability – Laura – wrenched from him. Then of course, there were the years after that occurred, six whole years of being stuck in his own mind unable to do anything other than thirst for revenge. 

Today was the first day he’d felt up to getting out of bed, Samantha had informed him that the potions had done everything they possibly could to help him. Although he might end up with different potions after the blocks on his mind were destroyed. Something Peter wanted to happen immediately, but unfortunately, he wasn’t getting his way. Not that he had much of a chance to demand anything, everyone was busy, extremely so. The only time it wasn’t busy was in the morning, by night-time everyone was exhausted to the point of just eating then returning to bed. 

It was barely six o’clock in the morning, and Peter tentatively eased himself out of bed, relieved beyond belief at the lack of pain or aches that had accompanied him usually. The food he was eating, the pack bond and potions had ensured that he was one hundred percent recovered. The smell on him though was quite distasteful, the only reason he’d refrained from forcing himself to shower was the fact the smell of pack imbued within his very core. He refused to go back out there without looking his best, it had been damn near physically impossible to force himself the other day there. Yet answers and burning questions had forced him out despite his appearance. 

He took a long, hot shower, relishing in his ability to do it, do anything on his own again. Scrubbing himself until there was nothing other than his own scent upon his person. Turning the shower off, he hooked a towel onto his fingers and tied it around his waist before standing before the mirror. Everything he’d need was just waiting for him, even the toiletries he’d used before the fire. Breathing evenly, swallowed by gratitude and hurt he picked up the scissors and snipped away at the hair on his face. Once he had done the best he could, he began to shave the rest of the unwanted hair away, leaving only what hair he actually desired on his face. 

Gazing at his face, not only feeling older than his young age, but his face did too. He touched his cheeks absently, so much had changed in six years, not that it was a surprise his nephew was so different from the child he had been. He had grown up, he looked a strong mixture of his mother and father with the blatant Hale featuring most prominently. Inhaling sharply as an image of his niece flashed through his mind, his claws unsheathed as her face showed nothing but fear and a refusal to fight back when he attacked. Closing his eyes he shook his head, no, that wasn’t him, he would never attack his own family. Sure, he lacked morals that a lot of people probably hated, but family had always been just that, family. Opening his eyes again, they blazed blue until Peter regained control. 

Refusing to even think on it, he began to pat himself dry as he wandered back through to the bedroom and finally picked up the box of clothes that had been ordered for him days ago. Using his claws to rip tags off as he dressed himself in clothes that not only suited him, but fitted him as well, he felt himself again. 

He had to admit it felt good. 

Breathing deeply, relishing in the familiar scents, and not the disgusting ones from the hospital, he allowed himself to fully relax and exit the bedroom. Harry and Derek cosied up on the couch, already awake for the day. Derek was absently scent marking Harry while he was busy on his phone, the laptop nearby. Evidently hard at work and not minding his nephews actions one bit. That was good, it meant he accepted Derek completely for who he was, wolf and man. Not all mates were lucky enough for such acceptance. 

“Good morning, Peter, there’s food in the oven and a coffee on the bunker for you,” Harry said absently, giving Peter a small smile before he returned to his work. 

“Morning,” Peter murmured, venturing into the kitchen and finding both the food and the coffee, both still warm, magic he ventured a guess? After all, the smell of breakfast was gone from the room. He watched the Auror as well as Harry and Derek while he ate, curiosity written all over his features. The books he had didn’t mention jobs, but he was sure there were millions of books before he became familiar with everything in this new world. Was it even an official job or was it like his as the Enforcer? 

"Good morning," Peter said, none of his hesitance showing as he stood in the doorway of what he knew was just a cupboard but the inside…it was three times its original intended size. So far these people had been busy at work, acknowledging him but far too busy to have a conversation – not that he had been in any state to do so – and he was also worried they would hold a grudge against his actions. He remembered attacking them, not the entire attack, just flashes here and there. "What is your job?" he asked, he wanted to know everything he could about them. Since there was no hostility present, he decided it was safe to ask. 

"I'm an Auror." Radswell explained, stretching out, he’d been up for an hour trying to work out everything and begin the starting stages of an investigation. He’d been doing it for the past few days, before going to work on their main case. "We're members of an elite unit of highly-trained officers, tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical community in both local community and large-scale threats. I joined MACUSA's Federal Bureau Covert Vigilance Taskforce – normally just called FBCVT for short – Harry is our boss,"

"Elite unit?" Peter asked in genuine interest.

"Auror training is extremely difficult and intensive, so there are few qualified applicants." Hence why only so many a year still become a member of MACUSA's FBCVT despite it no longer being considered new. "Auror's go up against any criminal posing as a significant threat. We're divided up after passing Auror training, different divisions across America to keep the peace." Britain worked out of the same building, it completely baffled him. If any big bad wanted to take care of them, then boom, the entire Auror division gone, along with their Ministry. They were sitting ducks.

Radswell was surprised that the werewolf was so interested, but he revealed what he could nonetheless. Quite pleased he was so interested in his work, not even his girlfriends or boyfriends had put that much effort into caring. They assumed they knew everything about their work, but the reality was it was more intricate than that. 

"As Harry often says, it's like being a police officer and a member of the Military all rolled into one." Radswell offered up, placing a picture off Deucalion on the board. "Also, that for five years there wasn't a single Auror passing the basic training in Britain, makes me appreciate those who actually pass here." Five years without an Auror coming onto the force? Especially with how bad things were in Britain, oh he shuddered to think. How Harry had been so competent remained a baffling mystery to them all.

Peter didn't ask why they were talking about Britain, he had heard Harry speak, although his accent wasn't new, there was no doubt in his mind where he was from originally. He sounded very much like the werewolf he was currently thinking of due to the picture that had just – surprisingly – been posted. 

"Speaking of Britain…why are you looking into Deucalion?" Peter asked more alert and cautious than he’d been since he woke up.

"You know who he is?" Radswell stated calmly and quite intrigued.

Peter grimaced, “I liked him well enough, don't get me wrong, he was soft, I didn't believe in what he hoped to accomplish." Peter admitted without censure. It didn’t help that he was trying to convince Talia of his insipid ways. It was like Duke was naïve, but he didn’t speak of someone so utterly immature, some of the best conversations he’d had were with him. They’d just been unable to agree on one important fact, and Duke didn’t hold it against him, instead they conversed easily about other subjects. 

"What did he hope to accomplish?" Radswell asked, barely pausing to tap his quill and have the information written down.

"Peace with the hunters," Peter scowled, the fool he'd been. "He set up a meeting with the main hunter clan, the Argents, this was maybe a year or so before the…fire," his tone wobbling on the word, Radswell to his credit remained solemn but didn't look at him with pity, otherwise that would have been the end of their conversation. "My sister…for once listened to my advice, she refused to attend along with a few other Alpha's that Deucalion tried to convince to attend."

Radswell was shaking his head, the sour scent of disgust, a hint of fear – which was natural for any supernatural creature where hunters were concerned – and resignation. This Auror already knew how the tale was going to end. "Let me guess, it didn't end well," but what he had in his file didn't indicate the death of his pack by Hunters.

Peter shook his head, "No, it was a set-up, nobody is sure exactly what happened that day. There were bodies of hunters and werewolves left behind that spoke of a carnage. The last I heard was that Deucalion was blind but that was six years ago and based on a rumour.” 

“To blind a werewolf…is that even possible?” Radswell murmured to himself wide eyed. 

“As I said, it was merely a rumour,” Peter replied, he hadn’t had a chance to check through his contacts to see if it was true or not. 

"Where did this take place?" Radswell asked, grabbing a piece of paper, already gearing up to head out for his newest lead. “Here in Beacon Hills?” 

“Yes,” Peter confirmed, informing him of the date and place where the attack had taken place, another unsolved crime for Beacon Hills finest officers. 

"I wonder if this happened to the other packs,” Radswell murmured, as he wrote everything Peter said down. Sliding the paper into his pocket, grabbing his gear ready to head to the station and gather the file on the attack. 

“What other packs?" Peter asked suspiciously, his brow arched in expectations of an answer. 

Radswell shifted the boxes and took out one of the files and allowed Peter to see what information they had on hand.

“Ennis…he lost a Beta, his first Beta barely a year before the attack in the warehouse. He was furious, furious enough to turn Paige, Derek’s girlfriend, he didn’t stick around afterwards. He was wise not to, he left our territory knowing he was no longer an ally to us after attacking a friend of the Hale pack. If he ever stepped foot in Beacon Hills again, we would be within our rights to kill him without pause. He wanted back at the hunters, but that was all, there was no grief in him. He wouldn’t have risked his entire pack, not even for vengeance…" The Auror flipped open the pages and showed Peter what he had found. "By the moon, they targeted the Emissaries as well." Peter swore violently, his stomach crawling with revulsion as he shoved the picture away. 

"Ennis is alive?" Derek asked in feigned calmness, eyes flashing red the only show of his mounting fury, Peter barely refrained from jumping. 

"The entire pack was killed, right down to the Emissary." Peter murmured in disbelief, going through both files finding them identical, “They must have taken the Alpha with them…maybe they had questions only they could answer?” 

“It wasn’t hunters according to the evidence…unless they can control werewolves…just look at them, they were definitely mauled,” Radswell shifted some photos to show the bodies sprawled all over the territory. 

"Not everything is always as it seems,” Harry joined them in the room, picking up one of the pictures his face impassive as he stared down at the gnarly sight. 

"I agree but my guts telling me I'm missing something," Radswell confessed, rubbing his chin in exasperation. 

"Is that…the Nelson pack," Peter stated, a disgusted frown on his face as he finally looked up at the board and found one of the files had already been set up. "Everyone stayed away from the Nelson pack, their Alpha and the Beta's were absolutely disgusting, they were quite fond of the old ways. Thought everyone was beneath them, just because they were born werewolves and never bit anyone. They didn't believe 'human's' had the right to their gifts even if it did transform them into werewolves." By the moon, how many individual packs were gone? While Werewolves fought, it was usually Omega’s not entire packs fighting and killing entire packs and then what? Burying the Alpha after gaining the Alpha powers? Why not fight the Alpha then gain a ready made pack? 

"So, it may have just been retaliation for a perceived slight?" Radswell pondered, "No, this feels personal to me," and he nor any of the Aurors ever doubted their own gut.

"Where did the attacks happen?" Harry gestured.

"They're all from the surrounding area of California," Radswell explained. 

"There's a way to find out for sure," Harry mused thoughtfully, his attention on the board now the information on the Nelson pack "Whoever and whatever did that was a massive son of a bitch. Those claw marks always slash in a downward motion." Idly demonstrated as he did. "To get them in that deep to the bone, even as strong as they were, they have to be some bloody height."

"Maybe even bigger than an Alpha form can accomplish," Peter deduced what Harry meant. "Even a feral one."

Harry nodded, "Exactly."

"We need a way to find out," Radswell asked in contemplation staring at the gruesome pictures.

"CCTV, it's everywhere now, get as close as you can to where they died and watch the surveillance I'd say, see what pops up. If it's a creature of some kind, we might need to deal with it." Harry stated, "Especially before any Non-Maj's see something and post it online." If something was attacking packs they needed to deal with it. 

"It will take months to dredging through all that," Radswell grumbled, he hated that sort of work, "I don't suppose we could add a few interns huh?" stretching out languidly, he needed a Pepper-Up Potion, otherwise he might not get through today.

Harry snorted, "Even if we had them, my answer would be no, we couldn't risk them screwing up," Harry denied him, his hand intertwining with Derek's, not wanting him to get too overwhelmed with the still new Alpha powers. "Just get what you need, it's still on the back burner though, until this case is done. Unless, you want to hand it over to the others." knowing he probably wouldn't, he knew his men well, and Radswell and the others he had with him here, they were the most loyal, hardest working, best at their job, even if Gaviola had lost Kate Argent. She'd only ever give them the slip once, Gaviola would bite back with a vengeance, he did not like being made a fool of. He would pity her if he felt anything other than icy cold fury for the murderer.

"Yeah, thought you'd say that," Radswell chuckled, "Alright, I'm going to head there now, and then head to the station and get more information on this case... Then I'm going to take a quick shower and change my clothes, I'll see you later," and with that Radswell Apparated out of the cabin.

Harry felt surprised by the Peter's interest in the case. Considering his position in the pack, he couldn't say he was surprised by Peter's knowledge on numerous packs. Technically they shouldn't be letting anyone near the cases, civilians weren't supposed to be able to their cases due to the potential for tampering or warning suspects. He didn’t think Peter would, he seemed genuinely horrified by pictures in front of him. 

Harry absently stroked his thumb back and forth on Derek's hand, before giving it a squeeze and letting go. He could only imagine how Derek felt regarding Ennis, if anything happened to Derek he would go to hell and back for vengeance. Paige was Derek's first love, most would be envious of that, comparing themselves constantly. Merlin forbid anything happen to Derek, Harry would never forget Derek so it made sense that Derek would never forget Paige. Harry didn't feel jealous or envious of her, although Derek definitely had a type, he'd say that for him.

Flicking his wand at the kettle, causing it to boil immediately, grabbing mugs from the cupboard as he poured all three of them something to drink. Him a coffee, Peter a tea, which he had found out the werewolf preferred after his morning coffee and Derek a hot chocolate. Easily distributing them out, before wandering over to the whiteboard again, checking his messages – his phone was on silent – reading the constant updates from his team and storing it mentally so he knew where and when everyone was.

Turning his back to the whiteboard he began to type away on one of the laptops. He noticed that Peter was being unusually quiet, he was always quiet to a certain extent but not this quiet when he had questions he wanted to ask. Harry glanced briefly Peter's way, seeing the look of guilt immersed on the elder Hales face. Oh, of course, it had been Peter who convinced Derek that Paige needed changed into a werewolf, well not alone, Derek wouldn't have done it if it wasn't something he truly wanted deep inside.

The entire situation had been a clusterfuck from start to finish. Of course, he suspected there was a reason Peter was so adamant about changing Paige. Perhaps it was something to do with the memories he didn't have of his daughter. How much of his memories had Talia tampered with?

“Would you allow me to examine you, Peter?” Harry asked, staring at the wolf, his work could wait half an hour.

Surprise filtered over his features momentarily, it was gone so quickly that if Harry hadn't been paying attention he would have certainly missed it. Peter nodded grimly, he had been dying to demand Harry remove the blocks on his mind – if it was even possible – which he wasn't sure it was. He reckoned that it would take another Alpha to get back the memories stolen from him. Derek was too new at this, there was no way he could do it without coaching and honestly...Peter didn't want to be Derek's guinea pig. He had already lost memories and he didn’t want to risk Derek screwing up. 

“We can do this out here or in privacy of your bedroom, it's entirely up to you,” Harry offered him as he closed the laptop and made his short way back over.

“Here's fine,” Peter stated strongly.

“I'm not going to undo them, I'm just going to find out if there are any blocks on your mind and investigate your spark for tampering.” Harry explained, kneeling down trying to get comfortable.

Peter jerked back, “What do you mean check my spark for tampering?” he asked cautiously.

“You have a daughter, magic doesn't lie.” Harry explained arms extended but not yet touching. “You should have a bond with her. If it's not there...ergo, there is something wrong.”

Peter stared suspiciously for a few moments, before reluctantly relaxing, giving him another nod. He was going to have to trust Harry since he would never allow Deaton near his thoughts and he wanted answers and training Derek on the how-to on mind-melding would take too long.

“Keep your eyes open and fixed upon me,” Harry requested, “It requires eye contact, at first, once I'm in it won't be a problem. Try not to resist it, trust me you'll be able to feel me doing this, nothing painful,” he reassured him.

Peter did feel it, it was the oddest sensation in the world, bordering on painful, but due to his healing it didn't hurt at all for longer than a second. Time seemed to take on a distant meaning, Peter couldn't tell how long Harry was rooting around in his mind. How long would it last? Peter thought, getting anxious, the urge to stop Harry was strong, to resist someone rooting around in his memories, seeing things he didn't want anyone else to see. At least he assumed he was seeing the things he was. Magic was too new, too weird for him to say accurately whether he was or wasn’t seeing his memories. 

Then just like that Peter felt like something had smashed a sledgehammer onto his head. Peter distantly heard himself roaring in pain, a touch to his shoulder had the pain diminishing very quickly as Derek took it from him. 

The pain, it was intolerable, he felt himself being held down by Derek’s strength, the pain continuing to be drained from him. 

It happened two more times before the presence faded completely and he could finally think again.

Full awareness came to him as the pain disappeared, leaving him feeling exhausted and nigh on suspicious. 

Harry was on his knees, rubbing his temples as if it had hurt him just as much. Derek was repeating the process with Harry, taking his pain. The dark veins crawling up his arm as he did so. 

“You have three tempered with memory blocks,” Harry said eventually as he was helped to sit on the couch by Derek who kept his hand around his neck.

The cabin door opened but none of them paid any mind.

“One of the blocks is long, indicating a lot of memories were removed, it can be anywhere from a few weeks to months that's been taken.” Harry continued, “The other two are small, they will be easier removed than the big one.”

Peter growled sub-vocally, not liking this at all.

Samantha gasped at the revelation, there would be absolutely no need for any Auror to remove his memories, he was a supernatural creature. So it meant someone had illegally removed Peter Hale's memories.

“Your spark has been tampered with as well, whoever did it was thorough, ensured you would truly never find out about your daughter. It's hardly any wonder you went feral, you were already going that way, your wolf will have remembered even if you did not.” Harry said solemnly. “I suspect uncovering the memories will give you answers to the rest of the questions you have.” this kind of feral he went through...it was more than just the bond being broken between him and his daughter. He knew it deep down, and when Peter got his memories back, he feared that it would change the werewolf completely. “As for the bond…it might return when you acknowledge your daughter and see her face to face, or it may have to be built up what should have already been there to begin with.”

“How long will I have to wait to get them removed?” Peter asked, his control on shaky grounds as his claws continued to retract and emerge.

Harry turned with a questioning glance at Samantha.

“He's fully recovered,” Samantha said, werewolves, especially these ones, unlike wizards they didn't need a whole lot of potions to recover due to the fact their own healing speeds up the process.

“Alright, then we will do it tomorrow,” Harry turned back to Peter, waiting patiently for the nod of understanding. “Good.” he stated, standing up already back into Auror mode. “What did you find?”

“I didn't know you had Henry Dubois helping,” Samantha commented, “This came for you, for your eyes only,” he had chosen to return to France after helping train them during their rigorous training.

Harry smirked, “He was well paid for it,” he said dryly, as he opened the missive, arching an eyebrow as he read the information that was being presented to him. “Hmm, that explains why she was able to lie and get away with it. I wonder if it will affect the Veritaserum as well...” he pondered.

“What do you mean?” Samantha asked curiously, making no attempt to read it herself.

“Kate Argent is a psychopath, or rather the medical term, Antisocial personality disorder,” Harry explained, “They diagnosed her when she was fourteen-years-old, there is no electronic trail of this information, just notes that Doctor Leveque wrote up. Oddly enough he died in a hit in run the very same night, want to bet the Argent's had something to do with that?”

“I don't understand,” Samantha blurted out, what does being antisocial have to do with their case?

“Non-Maj's have come to understand the human mind, giving names to disorders they identify.” Harry explained very patiently. “It's not very often that wizards are born with that kind of disregard, but Voldemort and Grindelwald are probably lobbed into the category of being a psychopath as well.”

“How is it that she doesn't understand?” Peter arched an eyebrow in utter bafflement. She was meant to be an Auror for the Moon's sake.

“Wizards and Witches don't tend to have disorders, can't get many Non-Maj's illnesses, like cancer, we get our own of course, but like you, we don't tend to get anything from them except a common cold, our magic protects us.” Harry explained to Peter, sighing in resignation, apparently he was going to have to explain it in a way the Aurors would understand. “So if they come across anything like a Psychopath they tend to just think they are evil or that there's something wrong with them.”

Harry moved over to the whiteboard, switching it on, he loaded the computer and browsed until he found the perfect site to get an understanding on everything associated with 'antisocial personality disorder' making a mental note to have these sorts of illnesses covered in classes so that they aren't bloody clueless.

He cut and pasted all relevant information into a word pad and let it show on the big screen so they could read it easily.

Psychology researchers generally believe that psychopaths tends to be born — it’s likely a genetic predisposition — while sociopaths tend to be made by their environment. (Which is not to say that psychopaths may not also suffer from some sort of childhood trauma.) Psychopathy might be related to physiological brain differences. Research has shown psychopaths have underdeveloped components of the brain commonly thought to be responsible for emotion regulation and impulse control.

Psychopaths, in general, have a hard time forming real emotional attachments with others. Instead, they form artificial, shallow relationships designed to be manipulated in a way that most benefits the psychopath. People are seen as pawns to be used to forward the psychopath’s goals. Psychopaths rarely feel guilt regarding any of their behaviours, no matter how much they hurt others.

But psychopaths can often be seen by others as being charming and trustworthy, holding steady, normal jobs. Some even have families and seemingly-loving relationships with a partner. While they tend to be well-educated, they may also have learned a great deal on their own.

When a psychopath engages in criminal behaviour, they tend to do so in a way that minimizes risk to themselves. They will carefully plan criminal activity to ensure they don’t get caught, having contingency plans in place for every possibility.

Psychopaths tend to be more manipulative, can be seen by others as more charming, lead a semblance of a normal life, and minimize risk in criminal activities. Sociopaths tend to be more erratic, rage-prone, and unable to lead as much of a normal life. When sociopaths engage in criminal activity, they tend to do so in a reckless manner without regard to consequences.

“Makes you wonder if she received the correct diagnosis,” Harry said thoughtfully as he stared at the screen.

“Or she suffers from both, Sociopaths are created while Psychopaths are born,” Peter stressed it out.

“If she feels nothing, then when she tells a lie, there will be nothing to give her away, no nerves, no sweat, no up-tick on her heartbeat. She's the perfect weapon against werewolves, and Gerard Argent must have realized this, trained her up and let her loose on the world.” Harry was horrified as another piece of the puzzle slotted into place.

“Genetic, is there a chance the father is as well?” Samantha asked as she digested everything she was seeing written out in front of her.

“It's certainly possible,” Harry sighed, shaking off his thoughts, “Did you bring the interrogation transcripts?”

“I did,” Samantha replied, handing over another wad of parchment.

Harry spread it over the table, or what he could at any rate, reading over everything he'd been given. Then he cursed enough to make even a sailor blush.

“I got the last of the plans for the reserve, and put runes down everywhere you suggested.” Ambrose was talking before he was even fully in the room, pausing and blinking at the tense state of everyone. “What have I missed?” 

 

\------0

There we go another chapter! Stiles will be making an appearance soon...and I hope you don't mind I'm thinking of not adding the desert wolf into the story and just giving Malia a different mother I honestly don't want to deal with that particular plotline! and once again sorry for the lack of really regular updates...RL is just that, Real Life and I can't just sit and write all day unfortunately! anyway I'll update either Walking Dead Wizard OR My Dark Protector next...so be on the look out for that :D Read and Review Please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Predators Of The Moon 

Chapter 10 

“Laura was looking for answers, a lot longer than we initially thought,” Harry said tersely, “Like months, not just days, she wasn’t exactly being quiet about it either. It caught their attention, Jennifer was sent to deal with Peter as her initiation of sorts into the hunter lifestyle, on the side being guided by Gerard Argent into accepting the bite if she could do it without arousing suspicion…both of them are sick, Jennifer has stage four cancer and Jennifer believes the old man has something. She recognized the pills he’s taking but she never found out what exactly. She believes he’s using her as a test subject, to see if someone so sick could get the bite and survive it.” 

Derek looked ready to be sick, the mere thought of anyone giving someone like Gerard Argent that sort of power – the gift – was horrifying. The thought of them trying to use his sister of uncle in such a way – to take away their body autonomy – to force them to give the bite made him shudder anew. His claws scraped on the table, but nobody so much as blinked at the sight of them. It was Derek’s only show of loss of control, although nobody had been watching his eyes. 

“They specifically wanted her out of the way before she actually gathered proof that the Argents were behind it. The council, they’re on shaky grounds with them…all the rumours going around about their…heavy handedness.” Harry continued as he read everything that had been said and done during the interrogation. “Kate was specifically worried when she realized Laura was closing in on a ‘Harris’ if she was nervous then he most definitely had contact with her. There’s been no proof that she had contact with her other…accomplices from the fire.” 

Derek slumped onto the chair, causing it to creak ominously but inevitably hold him. Magical enhancements wasn’t quite so easily broken, not even by a werewolf. This was all his fault, if he had just confessed everything to Laura…she wouldn’t have been looking for answers – answers he already had for her – because he was a stupid idiot who trusted the wrong person. Said person had proceeded to kill every member of his family. He’d nearly lost Laura because he was too stubborn to let go off his past fully and just accept it and move on. 

Derek gladly accepted the hand to the back of the neck, the comfortable feeling of his mates fingers stroking over his nape protectively. Telling him without words that he wasn’t alone, to just stop blaming himself for every little thing. He and Harry didn’t need to speak, they knew each other well enough to know what exactly the other would say. 

“This means that Kate Argent has people here in Beacon Hills, she was here before all this went down, on that we can be sure. She must have possible allies, where she could lay low if she doesn’t return to the Argents base.” Harry stated, and that’s exactly what it was, they could dress it up fancy, but it was a base, pure and simple. The Argent’s didn’t do homes, from what he’d learned he felt sorry for the kid. At least until she hurt someone anyway, then any and all feelings he had for the youngster would fade. “No…no we’re making this too complicated, they will think Peter killed Laura and ran, refused to go back to the hospital, without Jennifer there they won’t know the exact circumstances of his exit from the hospital yet.” 

“She’s not shown up at the hospital, we’re watching places like that for any sign of her,” Ambrose interjected mildly, “I’ll receive a message the second she’s spotted in any of the CCTV camera’s.” 

“And where would you have stayed if I wasn’t here?” Harry said knowingly, glancing at Derek with a perfect eyebrow arched his lip curled just a bit making him look feral in his desire for revenge. 

Derek closed his eyes, a resigned smile on his face, sometimes Harry was just too good at putting pieces together. “The house, I would have used to the house for as long as I could…” he’d tried to even with Harry there, wrong of him, especially considering how open to the elements it was, in other words it was freezing, or at least Harry had been, he hadn’t been quite so affected. 

“You plan on setting a trap, use Derek as bait?” Samantha queried, Harry never used anyone as bait, he never allowed it. No life was better than the other, he always said, no life was worth the risk of getting a criminal either. Sooner or later they would reveal themselves in a safer manner, plus plans when using bait always get screwed up. Not everyone was stupid after all, and that was just how it was in their group. Although their usual group was twice this size usually, quite a few of them were working at headquarters. 

Ambrose snorted, shaking his head at the question, he didn’t even think for a second Harry would use his mate as bait or anyone for that matter. Samantha didn’t see them in the midst of battle often, usually on the healing side of things, so he wasn’t surprised by her question, just amused. 

“No, but a few of us are going,” Harry declared, his tone booking no arguments, not that he’d receive them, he was after all, at the end of the day their boss. What he said went, especially if they wanted to keep their job. 

“It’s going to be one hell of a stake-out,” Samantha said, hoping she wasn’t going to be picked to come, since she still had to look after Laura she didn’t want to have to leave her teammates behind to check on her every few hours. That was the quickest way to get someone killed, they worked in teams for a reason. “With no guarantee for success.” 

“I’ll think of something to do,” Harry waved off the concern, “She’ll show up…eventually,” 

“What about Harris?” Ambrose questioned, seeing his interrogation transcripts under the hunters. “What did he know?” he knew the guy had been interrogated for all of a few seconds in his own home before his guilt became so obvious they’d taken him in without further questioning. The guilt exuded from the teachers face so much so that it was utterly transparent. 

“Let’s see,” Harry shoved Jennifer’s papers to the side to see Harris’ with one hand. His fingers still moving up and down against Derek’s neck in silent comfort. Quickly reading through everything that had been asked. He’d gotten very quick at reading things like this, especially later in his career. “He was seduced one night at the pub, completely hammered, enjoying someone taking an actual interest in chemistry. Talking about everything from chemicals that would melt the damn lock of vault doors…to a chemical component that would see someone getting away with arson. A week later the Hale housefire happened…he knew, he knew and kept quiet. All he really remembered about the woman was her pendant, which he drew for Laura, it must be the drawing we found. He knows absolutely nothing about the supernatural world,” It explained why it wasn’t in her handwriting. 

“What does that mean?” Peter growled out through a mouthful of fangs, eyes glowing supernatural blue, as if he suspected the bastard was going to get away with killing his family. Even though he hadn’t really had a hand in it, if anything it was a mere thought crime, or perhaps voiced crime. That voiced crime had devastated an entire family, or the ones who were left anyway. 

“It means that he will be obliviated of any supernatural he’s seen in the past twenty-four hours, and sentenced to a non-magical prison for culpability and preventing the courts of justice. His trial will be within the next twenty-four hours with the information we have there’s no need to delay it any longer than that. He will get anywhere from three to five years for his culpability…as for preventing the courts of justice and the seriousness of the crime…life imprisonment.” Harry explained not even slightly perturbed at the sight of a fully turned werewolf, Derek had hated him seeing his shift for a while after the big reveal. Now though, Derek was in a good place…or had been before coming here, accepting both sides of himself and very happy. The quicker they could get out of this town the better it would be for him. He’d always assumed Derek would want to return if only to reminisce once he stopped blaming himself. This wasn’t how he thought it would go. Life rarely did go the way you expected it. 

The change receded when Peter realized that the man wasn’t about to get away with his crimes. Life imprisonment, that was fair, he didn’t deserve to be free to cause harm to anyone else. 

“I want to be there when you arrest her,” Peter asked, which was really a demand wrapped up in a polite façade. 

“That won’t be happening,” Harry scoffed at the mere thought, “She’s not getting off easily,” he swore staring straight at Peter a solemn look on his face. “I haven’t been searching for this son of a bitch to see her killed before she can come to terms with the mistakes she made.” Muggles could live up to their nineties, some actually get to that one hundred number. With a little luck, Kate Argent would have good enough genes to see her suffering for seventy years at least. Confined to a cell, unable to get away, forever locked up never knowing what was happening on the outside world…in solitary confinement, not allowed to interact with a single soul again. 

“I won’t kill her,” Peter stated, his face completely composed. 

Ambrose bit his tongue at that proclamation, he hadn’t know the werewolf long but he knew it was a lie. Underneath that mask he wore…was a brewing storm just waiting for an outlet…and Peter wanted it to be Argent. He understood the concept of wanting revenge, but not the true feelings behind it. He had never lost anyone the way Peter, Derek or Laura…hell even Harry had. He’d always wanted to help people get justice though, and that’s what led him to joining the Aurors all those years ago. To give victims of crimes peace to move on with their lives. 

“Even I don’t need to be a werewolf to hear that lie a mile off,” Harry said, green eyes gleaming, “I understand….truly, you want her to pay, you want to kill her in the worst way you can imagine. But letting her off…isn’t suffering, she’d be let free, to be reborn and to start all over again. This…imprisoning her is a life long punishment that, that is worse than anything you can think to do to her.” 

Peter scowled he loathed the fact that Harry wasn’t lying, he seemingly did understand. 

“Revenge…revenge is empty, it doesn’t really get rid of the pain, or the agony residing within you. It gives you a second reprieve before you just want someone else to suffer, to give you that reprieve again.” Harry continued, his gaze never wavering from Peter for even a second. “Only you can find solace and a way to move on with your life, Peter, its not easy, in fact sometimes it’s downright fucking impossible. But…but there really is a light at the end of the tunnel, it usually hits you when you least expect it.” Hopefully focusing on his daughter would be the thing he needs to get out of his ‘need for revenge’ funk he’d fallen into. Oh, he didn’t blame him, for he knew he’d be reacting the very same. 

Samantha and Ambrose shifted uneasily, they didn’t know everything about their boss, but they knew more than they wanted to. Unfortunately, Harry’s life had been…a difficult one, in the limelight from a young age. Each action had consequences, not just for him personally but the world on a whole who judged him for it. Here in America though he wasn’t as bothered as he had been like he was back in Britain. Mostly because his job had him constantly on the move and not everyone had worshiped the ground he walked on like they had in Britain. It hadn’t been their war after all. He revelled in the anonymity, that was blatantly clear a few months into his job as the boss. Ambrose had been with him since the beginning, him and a few of the others, Samantha had been one of the first graduates. 

“What’s the prognosis on the Preserve?” Harry asked, already putting away anything on Harris, since he was already dealt with it wasn’t going to be a problem for him anymore. His file would remain in the Hale fire casefile box though, or at least one of them, it made things a little easier being able to duplicate them. 

“You weren’t kidding about something rotten being there,” Ambrose’s soft rumbling voice filled the room, getting rid of some of the tension. “The runes were pinging before I even put the last one in. I’m not sure what it is, the runes can’t identify it, we’re going to need a closer look. The runes can at least point us in the right direction if nothing else. The Fey lines intersect in Beacon Hills, there should have been looked after but I guess there wasn’t anyone to do it.” 

“I suspect it was up to the Hale Alphas,” Harry said, sighing softly, “Laura may know more about it. She was the next successor, but I’m not sure we can wait around until she wakes up to see what the hell is going on out there.” If she wakes up went unsaid but definitely understood. He pursed his lips as he thought about it, it seemed entirely…idiotic to only teach one child how to be an alpha, when all of them had the capacity to be. What if Derek or hell one of the other members of the pack became Alphas instead of Laura? Like Peter. What if Laura had died in that fire? Talia hadn’t thought of all that when she only taught one member of her pack how to be her successor. She hadn’t done a very good job with Laura, all he had heard was great things about Talia as an Alpha, yet Laura was the complete opposite. Heck he was surprised Peter knew who the Emissary was to the pack, since normally only the Alpha was privy to that, perhaps even the Alpha’s successor who knew? Did that make him very good at what he did…or Talia bad at protecting pack assets? If the Emissary could be considered as such, he’d done a spectacularly bad job of protecting the Hale pack after all. 

Neither Derek or Peter had anything to say, which told him that they were just in the dark as the rest of them. 

“We will need to all go to deal with whatever this is, I’m not risking anything happening to the town or the people in it.” Harry explained seriously, barely glancing as Radswell when he wandered in. Already changed into clean and ironed clothes with a few disk cases in his hand with presumably information on his own case. Harry would have been impressed if he didn’t already know they moved fast, they were in his core group for a reason. Because they were the best at what they did. “Which means dealing with Argent first, we will probably be dealing with other hunters as well, not just her, she wouldn’t take the chance, not with both Derek and what she will think is an ‘Alpha’ prowling around knowing what she did.” Giving Peter a pointed look as he spoke, referring to Peter as the ‘Alpha’ prowling around. 

“Gaviola is still on her isn’t he?” Radswell asked, blinking in confusion. 

“Lost sight of her,” Harry stated curtly, “He’s still looking but I’ve heard nothing back yet, I’m going to leave him on her just in case she doesn’t come near the house.” He wasn’t stupid enough to pull everyone from their different duties. 

Radswell winced, Gaviola was going to be impossible to be near for the next few days. Especially if he didn’t manage to catch up with her. He’d be like a bear with a wounded head, especially considering she was a damn Muggle. Those sort of things didn’t normally happen to them, they were trained in stealth and tracking – the best of the very best – they weren’t being ignorant when they said that. It was just pure simple fact. 

“Give me a minute, I’ll come with you,” Radswell slid into the cupboard he’d made his own office, placing the disks down, which would hopefully give him a clue as to what caused the wounds on the Alpha of the Nelson pack. Whatever it was, it was bloody massive, powerful and it was quite scary to think it was out there still, doing Merlin only knows what. He just wished he had a damn intern, someone to shift through all the video so he could do the more important things, like finding out what the heck it is and if it was a danger to No-Maj exposure. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry asked, as Derek put his jacket on. 

“I’m coming,” he stated seriously. 

“No, I’m not putting you at risk,” Harry denied Derek his request immediately. 

“I’m coming,” Derek reiterated. 

“Do you honestly think you’re up to seeing her? Listening to her?” Harry asked, trying to make his point without being too harsh.

“I am not a child any longer,” Derek stated, eyes flashing red as his wolf very greatly disliked being talked down to, even by his own mate even if the human in him knew Harry was doing this with his best interests at heart. 

“She’ll want to draw you out, use any and all ammunition to achieve that, can you say you’ll remain calm in the face of her taunts?” Harry asked him, stepping closer, green eyes filled with nothing but concern. He wasn’t afraid that Derek would kill her, and honestly, he wouldn’t really mind. Why shouldn’t he be allowed his revenge? He had gotten his, but the point was, he didn’t want it to set Derek back. 

Derek just scowled and stared at Harry, refusing to discuss this in front of everyone his teeth clenched together giving him a particular sour look. One that Harry was familiar with…or had been, Derek didn’t even realize it, but this place was turning him back into the young man he’d met all those years ago already. 

It was hard enough knowing his Uncle knew and one day his sister would – she would recover she just had to – and that his mate knew. He didn’t want these wizards knowing even if they were people that Harry trusted with his life. He wouldn’t be able to deal with the pity that would come with their new knowledge. The knowledge that he’d killed his own family because of his stupidity. 

Radswell slipped out the door to wait on Harry, not wishing to get in on the confrontation. Samantha too had made herself scares, joining Laura in the bedroom and taking care of her needs. There were just some things he didn’t want to see, and that was his boss getting into an argument with his partner. Mate more like, he amended silently, he had brushed up on all his knowledge on these particular Lycans when the job crossed his desk days ago. 

Radswell glanced up when the door opened and both stepped out, he almost sighed in relief when there was no noticeable tension between them. It would have made this stake-out excruciating if they were going to be at odds with one another. It wasn’t something they could afford, not when they were dealing with a damn disappearing No-Maj who could outmanoeuvre one of their own. 

“We’re approaching from the back, half a mile down, be careful, Peter thinks they could have already put traps up, so whatever you do, keep your wand stuck to you in case anyone creeps up on you.” Harry stated, the thought of any of his men ending up in the position of being trapped infuriated him. Thankfully they were all powerful enough that if they were swept of their feet, they could summon their wands to them or cut themselves down, it was simple spells so of course they could. 

“Traps?” Radswell narrowed his eyes, stomach queasily thinking of those humongous beartraps he’d seen in No-Maj classes back while he was in school.

“Just watch for trip wires, we aren’t splitting up, it’s just in case of a bad landing,” Harry explained, as he and Derek joined Radswell. “There’s only three of us and neither of us are splitting up.” They always doubled up on teams or went together. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Radswell decided, still a little wiggled out over the prospect of a beartrap, but at least they weren’t splitting up. Now that would have wiggled him out even more, he didn’t relish losing his leg because of barbaric No-Maj equipment. 

Radswell blinked in surprise, when he was grabbed by Harry as well as Derek and Side-Long apparated instead of going himself. For a few tense seconds, he didn’t dare move, remained standing in the exact spot. His eyes roaming around looking for those dratted metal teeth they had the nerve to call a trap. 

A few spells later by Harry, his boss relaxed a little, evidently there wasn’t anyone about. 

“Okay, we’re safe for now, there’s nothing within a two mile radius and the wildlife is fleeing quite impressively in all directions.” Harry said wryly, giving Derek an amused grin. Delighted in the way his ears went red, as they so often did when Harry teased him. His face might remain impassive most times, but Harry had learned long ago to look for other signs. “That doesn’t mean we’re safe from any traps, so keep your eyes peeled.” 

It didn’t take long before Harry was able to demonstrate what he meant, when Radswell tripped one, his robes covering his face and chest. Which thankfully muffled – but not enough – the high pitched girly scream that emerged from Radswell’s throat. One swift cut of Harry’s wand, the trap was dismantled, and Radswell grunted in pain as he landed on the ground which was mostly covered in prickly bloody grass and normal forest plants. His entire face was red hot but to his credit he cleared his throat and got back to his feet and the task at hand. 

\--------------0

Three Days Later 

Radswell had been correct, Gaviola was like a bear with a wounded head, he was furious with himself for losing her tail. When he wasn’t getting ordered to sleep by Harry, he was out there trying to hunt her down. He wasn’t having much luck, Beacon Hills was a massive town after all. Even if most of it was forest and the reserve and abandoned buildings. 

Between Radswell and Ambrose they split duty, going with the boss to the Hale house – along with Derek – waiting for something to happen. They’d set up perimeter spells, so they would know if anyone was nearby, all around the building so there was no surprises. Today it was Ambrose’s turn, Radswell was currently sifting through months’ worth of CCTV images hoping for a miracle. 

Out of sheer boredom Ambrose began to help Harry by repairing the books from the Hale library. Peter had looked ready to cry, nothing too outwardly drastic, but the look on his face…it spoke volumes. Especially since Peter wasn’t a man who expressed emotion unless it was to get answers or manipulate in order to get something he desired. He had changed and become more haunted once the memory blocks had been removed which had happened two days ago instead of four like they’d originally intended. Too much had been happening and it had been pushed aside temporarily. 

Now Peter had a task of his own he was looking into, using Harry’s contacts and resources with the promise of allowing Harry to use his own in the supernatural world. Now he was a man on a mission to find his daughter, to take back what had been stolen from him from Talia all those years ago. 

And she had been stolen. 

“This…this is an old one, hand written,” Ambrose said reverently, delicately opening the pages before rapping it softly with his wand. Some were just too badly damaged to be repaired, those were regretfully set aside, this one fortunately wasn’t. A whoosh of air left Ambrose as it began to repair slowly but surely. Bit by bit until it looked brand new in his hand, as if it hadn’t aged at all but welcome to the beauty of magic and its capabilities. “Merlin it was written before this town was here,” the music wasn’t loud enough to make them need to shout in order to talk to each other. 

“The Hales were responsible for the creation of Beacon Hills, it was their money that was thrown into making the town what it was. If only they knew just how protected they had been over the generations…” Harry mused, a grimace appearing on his face. 

“They’d scream blue murder? No-Maj’s can’t stand anything they’d see as abnormal.” Ambrose scowled, “Well most of them,” he amended but it was with great reluctance. He wasn’t prejudice per se, he had just seen the rotten side of the non-Magical world too often to truly see the goodness that some No-Maj’s were capable of. Unfortunately, as an Auror it was all too often he saw the horrid side, but there were times…just a few times in his long career that he saw good things but the bad definitely outweighed all else. 

“Most of them,” Harry confirmed, in his experience there were only a few Muggles out there who wholly accepted the magical world. Others…others took their prejudice and fear and pathetic jealous out on innocent children and women. Severus Snape, Eileen Prince, him, Tom Riddle, the list went on and on. Say what you like, Tom Riddle had been innocent once, just a child wishing to be loved, the society he’d lived in made him a sociopath. Arguments could be made that he was already a bad seed, but Harry didn’t think anyone was born that way. 

They continued their task in silence, absently tapping along to the music as the books got put into either the discard pile or the one they’d be taking home to the Cabin and to Peter. It would have been a long arduous task, but when you had nothing better to do, it passed the time when otherwise they would have been bored to tears. 

Both froze in the process of removing yet another charred book from the shelf, as the feeling of the wards being tripped ran through Harry. Ambrose froze mimicking Harry, knowing there was a reason for his bosses sudden pause. Quite correctly thinking that after three long days, there was finally news. 

Flicking out his wand, he murmured a quiet ‘silencio’, directing it through the open floor and to the portable stereo Derek had brought with him which was with him in the ground floor, the sitting room or living room. This place was no house, it was a manor, it had more than one sitting area, not to forget the office and that, but no surprise, especially if they used the house as a pack home. Truthfully Derek would have heard him perfectly clear without him having to silence the music, but he wasn’t taking any chances of him missing anything that went on. Especially when it came to the Argents, they weren’t exactly the most predictable bunch. Fanatics rarely made sense or followed the rules when it came to thinking how they’d react. 

Derek’s gaze immediately swung out towards the front of the house, from where he had been doing exercises. Exercises that Harry had actually managed to stop him doing years ago, at least so excessively. He’d been doing it as a form of punishment, seeing it as a penalty he owed everyone. Refusing to stop until he and his wolf dropped in exhaustion. Since he couldn’t run in New York, not really, there weren’t much in the way of running trails like there were in Beacon Hills. So he’d just deplete himself so utterly he’d be unable to move for a few hours. His hearing picked up what had caused Harry to stop his music, it was just within his hearing range. 

“How many?” Derek questioned, up the stairs in a flash causing Ambrose to do a doubletake but Harry barely blinked used to the speed by now. “I can sense three right now,” it didn’t mean there weren’t more as back up coming behind them. 

“There are only three so far, and they’re quite a bit in already, if they had backup they’d be here by now,” Harry stated, at least he assumed so, hunters had to hunt in groups if they wanted to survive hunting and tracking a werewolf who was faster, stronger and with more senses than a human could fathom. 

“Stay up here for a few minutes,” Derek said, eyeing both of them with worry, sure they could heal themselves, but could they heal from a gunshot through the heart? He didn’t think so, then again he wouldn’t either, but he’d have a greater chance of surviving than them. “Let me deal with them,” all it took was a lucky shot. 

Harry’s phone silently vibrated – to Ambrose and Harry’s ears anyway not Derek’s – Harry snatched it up and glanced at the screen. “One of them is Kate Argent, we’ve finally got her, he tracked her down at a gas station just a mile past.” Without a car, he was having to Apparate to keep up with her, which was easy to do since he’d placed a tracking charm on her. “They’re here alone,” just three hunters? He honestly wasn’t sure what to make of that, it either meant they were the best at what they did and felt confident…or they were overconfident in their abilities. 

“We will deal with them, Derek, just remember we are trained for this,” Harry said, understanding why Derek was concerned, he was just trying to protect his pack, his mate. It was the Alpha in him, and his protectiveness will be heightened due to his own fear of the hunters. “They won’t get a chance to use their weapons.” 

Ambrose stretched out, wand held casually in his hand as he moved from the library, hiding in the corner beside the stairs, in the darkness where he couldn’t be seen. 

“No heroics please?” Harry said, cupping Derek’s jaw giving him a kiss before he moved, a simmer of magic enveloped him, making him disappear from view. The only indication of where he was, that Derek could sense, was his heartbeat, scent and of course the tiny patter of his feet stealthy making its way to the other side of the hallway that showed all the way down one level of stairs and more importantly the doorway. 

Derek growled at Harry in annoyance, before he reluctantly faded into the darkness of the house himself. He wasn’t about to stand there and have either of these wizards shot because of him. Only to begin growling, eyes glowing red in the dimness of the room at the sound of Kate’s voice. The past rushing back to him, the memories of running, running when he should have stayed, confessed all, and together with the rest of his family got revenge for what happened to his family. He couldn’t regret it completely, for if not for being in New York, he would never have met his mate. At least not when he needed him the most. 

The door was abruptly kicked in, and three hunters made themselves known, two men and a woman, who obviously could only be Kate Argent. Said woman was still talking, eyeing everything around her like it was the enemy. “Really? A dog joke?” she scoffed, “Why don’t you try something like this? Too bad your sister died before she could have her first litter!” 

The resounding snarl from Derek was extremely loud, and he was off like a shot, barely discernible to their eyes, they watched him take out both male hunters before they could get more than one single shot off. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Harry muttered under his breath as he picked himself up off the ground, his ears were still ringing painfully. From both the shotgun blasts which had barely missed him and the damn roaring. The entire house had shaken on its foundations, hell if there had been glass in the panes he’d guess they too would have shattered. He had never heard Derek roar that way, not in all the time he knew him. This was truly him pissed off. “Get the two men dealt with, I’ve got her,” with that Harry silenced himself as he ran down the stairs, Apparating would have been dangerous especially with how unstable the entire property was. He didn’t want to end up staring up at the damn house from its very foundations while being surreptitious after all. 

He didn’t hear Ambrose move, he must have done the same thing, hopefully he was quickly dealing with the two hunters. With a little luck, they would be in prison for a very long time after this. He didn’t give them another thought as he entered the sitting room, and found Kate using an electric prod on Derek. 

That, that was the straw that broke the camels back. 

Without further thought, Harry slashed his wand before driving it in a circular motion, before blue electricity zapped out of his wand, heading straight for the woman. Unlike the prod, Kate’s entire body shuddered and shook in mid-air, her mouth open in a silent scream, unable to do so as she couldn’t get air into her lungs to release the scream she so desperately desired in order to express the amount of pain she was in. 

“Derek, are you alright?” Harry asked, keeping the spell on, not venturing near him, he’d been too near the gunshots, he probably had wolfsbane covering him. 

Derek managed to get himself into sitting position, panting against the glass panes only able to give Harry a nod. His attention was riveted to Kate, red eyes gleaming showing that the Alpha was in full control and loving the punishment she was receiving.

Abruptly Harry yanked his wand backwards, stopping the spell causing her to fall, still twitching and spasming on the floor. 

“Kate Argent you’re under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. One will be appointed to you by MACUSA.” Harry parroted the words he’d long since memorised, it didn’t matter if she had a human attorney, she would be appointed a magical one and a magical one only. She wouldn’t see a no-Maj lawyer where she’s going. Grasping her roughly by the shoulders he turned her around, and cuffed her, the cuffs glowed blue as the steel clicked around her wrists. 

Kate tried to look behind her at the man, confusion most prominently featured on her face as wooziness and pain coursed through her. Unfortunately she hurt too much, so all she could do was listen to the man talk, ordering to someone on the phone to have a car sent to the Hale house but everything was becoming fuzzy including her sight until she slumped forward dead to the world. The shock her body had literally went through too much for it. 

“Why is she needing a car?” Derek asked Kate wasn’t the only one confused, standing up on shaky legs he moved towards Harry. 

“Stay back,” Harry stated, Derek paused feeling extremely hurt by the order, “I’m covered in Wolfsbane, I’ll need to shower once this is over and properly clean the clothes.” Just being near Wolfsbane weakened a werewolf, caused their wolf to come forth as well, made them angry. 

“That’s them both apprehended, will they be going to the station as well?” Ambrose questioned Harry grimly, arching an eyebrow at the sense of magic in the room, glancing briefly at Kate wondering exactly what he’d done to her. Not that he cared too terribly, they had so many cases to deal with because of her. Probably more, once she was interrogated they’d know just how many more…and some of them might not be recorded in their department.

“No, they’re probably using false ID’s anyway, the Argent’s are too well known, and have too many connections, that’s the only reason I need to take her to the station to get ‘booked in’ until she’s transferred, she won’t have the time to call in back up don’t worry, I’m staying until the car arrives, it will take only fifteen to twenty minutes, not long enough for a lawyer or even a relative to get there…not that it would matter, I doubt they’d bring the wrath of the police force given what they do,” Harry stated, before reassuring Derek. “Once she’s booked for the transfer she’ll be put in the car driven around a few corners before being transported to MACUSA.” And the transport van would go with them, as it always did between jobs. 

“I’ll wait for the others to get here then before taking them to MACUSA,” Ambrose stated, and he wouldn’t be budged on that. 

Harry’s phone pinged again, it had a video attached, frowning he opened it and his eyebrows disappeared as he watched the scene in front of him. “Well…that’s different, have either of you seen anything like this?” Harry turned the phone around and pressed play for them to see the scene again. 

The scene depicted two shadowy figures, that were most definitely in Beta shift, one pressed his hand into the back of the other, and before they knew it they were merging grotesquely into one gigantic form. This explained the wounds on the Nelson pack, he had seen a lot, but two wolves merging into one monster Beta form? 

“Holy shit!” Ambrose exclaimed as he watched it, completely mesmerised. 

Harry smirked wryly at him, shaking his head, yes, he’d had held in his own words as he digested what he saw. 

“I’ve never seen or heard of that happening before,” Derek shook his head, almost as lost as them, perhaps a little more due to the fact that this was his world. He’d grown up in it, he should know everything, but he’d never seen anything like this. 

“He’s still going through the tape, so it was a werewolf…or rather two that killed the Nelson pack,” Harry stated, one question mark answered. 

“If that is them as Beta’s…” Derek started, jaw clenched, barely able to unclench his jaw to say the rest, “I dread to think how much bigger and stronger they are as Alphas…if they did destroy the Alpha joined…it may well have made both Beta’s the Alpha powers.” 

“Damn, I didn’t even think of that,” Harry muttered breathing out a little puff of air, dragging his hands through his hair. Another message distracted him, it was merely a text letting him know that the car was there. “Right, that’s Samantha here, Radswell’s going to continue watching the CCTV recordings. Take those two to MACUSA and alert Nick to not only her being found but everything else in the past twenty-four hours.” They always kept him in the loop, and in turn Nick kept Callum Torres appraised of the appropriate information. Although knowing Torres he was going to beg to be back into the field soon, the paperwork sucked, and as a boss – temporarily as it may be – it was a huge amount to sift through every day. Including the changes Harry had enforced in his absence, putting everything into position via what kind of creature they were or what the case was. From Murder by arson, or just plain old murder. He was never going to allow this sort of thing to happen again under his watch. 

“Let’s go,” Harry stated, banishing the damn electric prod she’d used as well as the bullets left behind from the guns. Leaving no sign of what had gone down here. He wasn’t about to let the hunters figure it out, not that they’d really have a chance anyway.

Ten minutes later the scene was wrapped up, the guns put in the boot with evidence tags on them, an added reason that Kate Argent was ‘armed and dangerous’. Kate was also dragged from the house, still unconscious, and placed in the back seat. Samantha vacated the car without a word before Apparating away, knowing that Harry was going and would wish to take Derek with him. 

As they drove silently towards the police station in Beacon Hills, Harry already informing the station he was bringing her in, Derek finally spoke. 

“You were right, I wasn’t ready,” Derek admitted, frustration pouring off him in waves. Well, he hadn’t been until he’d watched her being zapped within an inch of her life. She deserved it, it was only Karma coming back to bite her in the ass after six long years. Too long in reality but at least it happened and before he lost any more family. It would take a long time to really trust his Uncle again 

“You’re never going to be ready, Der,” Harry sighed, glancing in the mirror, she was still unconscious. She definitely was, Derek wouldn’t be talking this way if he thought for a second she was awake and he would know better than anyone. “Nobody is ever ready…no matter how strong they are, how strong they feel, she’s part of your traumatic past…this will help you move on though.” Seeing her put behind bars and unable to harm another person or werewolf again would be cathartic for him. 

The worst of it was over. 

Or so they thought. 

Neither Derek or Harry could foresee just how difficult their lives would get. 

 

\----------0

Annnd the ominous foreshadowing! Will they be able to overcome it or will Derek have to walk alone for a while before he gets his head out of his ass? Will he pull Harry close or push him away in order to 'protect him' Will harry be able to ground him and stay around despite his actions or will he be unable to do so? Will we have the Alphas coming into it before Gerard Argent gets into town...as lovely as it would be to see the Kanima thing that's not happening here lol BUT I did contemplate turning Scott...just for a little conflict between Derek and Scott it's always amusing to watch but I don't know what do you think? I could make it so that he was bitten after a 'court appointed visit' was ordered by a judge so that he had to visit his father? or we can make it Peter again perhaps the same night...he was turned Alpha bit a boy - Scott - who'd come to hospital from an asthma attack? R&R please

EDIT - I have a Facebook Group up for my stories (instead of Yahoo group) it's much simpler so if you'd like to join you're welcome to do so its under DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFanStories! :) if you have trouble finding it let me know and I'll send you a link


	11. Chapter 11

Predators Of The Moon 

Chapter 11 

Peter’s mind mulled over everything he had learned as he ended the call and placed the cell phone on the table in front of him. The cell phone in his possession was courtesy of Harry, he’d begun getting in touch with his contacts. Wishing to know about everything he had missed that had gone on in the supernatural community. Regretfully, he wasn’t able to get in touch with everyone, five of the numbers had been disconnected, Peter couldn’t say he was surprised. Fortunately, those he did speak to were able to tell him everything. 

And everything was completely in disarray. 

Deucalion had been blinded by whatever had happened that day. Not only that but he had teamed up with other alpha’s and started calling himself ‘the Alpha of Alphas’ and the demon wolf. He stared at the phone as if he expected it to jump up and bite him. Deucalion somehow got them to kill their packs, he’d convinced four others to kill their packs and emissaries. They became more powerful, but the rotten sordid thing they did will reflect in their wolf half. To even have thought for a moment hunters were killing off entire packs out in the open had been so stupidly idiocy of him. He shivered just imagining what Deucalion had done…what he’d convinced others to do. It was the most horrific thing he’d ever heard and he was the Left hand, there wasn’t much he hadn’t seen that affected him anymore. 

Ennis he could understand, he had never been the brightest of Alphas by any stretch of imagination. He also didn’t care much for his pack, but they had been pack. However, Kali was extremely smart, feral almost and protective, especially of her emissary. What had happened in six years to change the people he used to know – even if only as acquaintances – to who they are now? The boys he suspected were also in the alpha pack, it seemed to be an initiation of sorts, kill your pack and you’re one of them. 

He could understand the desire to join a strong pack, but so many Alphas together…it could not end well. Even if Deucalion had control of them…if he gains more he will sooner or later lose control and someone else will want to step into his place as the ‘alpha of alphas’ and the process would continue until more wolves were gone, the damn Hunters wouldn’t need to do it for them. There was a reason there was only one alpha in a pack, relatively speaking, except co-alphas they make the strongest packs. There was a reason for a hierarchy within a pack too. 

“Do not tell Harry about this,” Derek stated sharply, tone Alpha heavy, surprising Peter who had been so lost in thought he hadn’t even sensed his nephew. 

“You would let them face this unprepared?” Peter was aghast, staring at Derek as if he had lost his mind, which he believed wholeheartedly. 

Derek’s brow furrowed, “I don’t want them involved with this,” he stated angrily, he didn’t want to risk losing his mate to the Alpha pack. 

“They are already involved, Derek, don’t do this,” Peter replied, he was going about this all wrong. His desire to protect Harry was going to blow back and hit him in the face. “Think about how he will feel when he finds out you’ve not only kept this information from him but if he loses one of his own…he’s investigating this and soon the others might get roped in.” he was desperately trying to get Derek to see reason. 

“They won’t,” Derek said in self-assurance, “They’re wrapping up the case now, they will return to New York and they won’t connect the dots, they won’t find the Alpha pack.” He hated how much sense his uncle was making, it was ensuring that he felt doubt, and he didn’t want to feel any doubt whatsoever, he was protecting Harry. 

“Won’t find them?” Peter echoed the words, eyes narrowing in on his nephew suspiciously, there was only one reason he’d be so eager to get them away from here. His hands clenched into fists, his nails biting into his palms, blood oozing from the wounds which healed very quickly and easily. “They’re coming here,” what was he going to do? Alienate Harry to the point that his mate would leave? Did he seriously think such a thing would work? Although he had to admit…it could explain Derek’s actions as of late. How long had he known about this potential danger coming their way? “How long have you known?” he added with accusation coating his voice. 

“Their sign was on the door,” Derek confessed, scowling darkly as he sat down. 

Peter blinked at the sight of that dark scowl, he hadn’t seen it in seven years. It was the same one he’d graced everyone with after Paige. Nothing anyone said or did had made him feel even remotely better, but how could he feel better? He’d just had to kill someone he had liked very much, he didn’t say love, because you didn’t know how to love at such a young age. It was merely fascination, attraction and an immense like, all knew feelings to Derek. Although that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have grown to love her, it could have happened. He certainly wanted her enough to have her changed even if it meant against her will, Derek knew right from wrong and still went along with it. He wasn’t without blame, Peter knew this, but it was more than one persons blame spread around. “You didn’t know what they wanted until now…did Laura not create contracts with others of our kind?” 

Derek vehemently shook his head, “No,” he had nobody to ask questions to, well, anyone that would know what was going on with other packs, hunter movements, nothing. He’d been blind for seven years, Laura hadn’t even tried to contact anyone, she trusted nobody except him. 

Peter stood up, his mind trying to urgently to come up with a way to make Derek see sense. He actually liked Harry, he had helped him more than any other and understood him. He also understood Derek’s past and was fine with it. He would never find another like Harry, his mate was unique, and he quite relished the ability to find out more about these wizards. If he sent his mate away, his wolf would become a little unstable after having such a stable influence for years. No it wouldn’t end well, even thinking about it would have both Derek and his wolf at odds. “Listen to me,” Peter retorted his tone filled with fire, before he swallowed, “I know I’ve made mistakes in the past…but do not let your fear push your judgement aside, don’t let fear guide you. You know where it will lead Derek.” 

He was grateful that everyone else was gone, so he could have the time to convince his nephew to stop his insipid plans. Whatever they were, they wouldn’t be good, he wasn’t used to thinking as an Alpha he was used to thinking as a Beta, planning as a Beta. His plans even before the fire were…bordering on complete lunacy and he didn’t think they would be any better now. “Keeping secrets never ends well. Tell them, they have an entire world at their disposal, Harry has an entire department of magic users…wizards designed to stop this sort of thing.” Having said his piece he stood up, standing unsurely before placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder. Squeezing it in reassurance, all he could do was hope that he listened to him. 

As he departed, leaving the cabin for a walk through the forest, as he normally did at this time. Purely to get his thoughts in order and relish in being outside again. Not just barely smelling it from those that came in to visit people in the hospital. He added to Derek, a dire warning from all he’d heard, that Derek had heard too at least part of it, “You will not survive their attack, if you do not kill your pack…our pack and join them they will kill you.” And Derek would never kill Laura, he’d probably be tempted to kill him for attacking Laura but Harry…he’d never kill his mate even if he was being forced, he’d turn into a Berserker before he allowed himself to harm Harry. 

Breathing out, Deucalion was coming here for Derek that was obvious, he must want the prestige of having one of the last remaining Hales in his pack. He had been friends with Talia, fond of her even, he used to be quite charming…but what was he like now? Did he still feel the same fondness for Talia that he used to? Or was there nothing in Deucalion that he knew? He could scarcely believe the werewolf who was so determined to bring peace with the hunters had turned against his own kind so…appallingly. 

The Hale name was well known, well respected, there wasn’t a werewolf in their world who didn’t know their names. Rubbing at his temples, with such danger coming he didn’t think it was a good idea to even search for his daughter. Yes, he had a daughter, with the memories back it had broken something in him. He’d had weeks’ worth of memories taken from him, weeks that he’d spent with his new born daughter who he named Malia in honour of his sister and Alpha. The very same Alpha who had wrenched those memories from him so viciously that it had affected the bond he had with her and his spark. Just as Harry had stated. 

That had started the decline for him, changed him to the very core, not that anyone really noticed. He wished, how he wished he had told the pack about Malia. Let Cora, Laura or Derek visit, Talia would never have fiddled with her own children’s memories. The other memory, the short one, was the one with the tree that held Harry and his workers interest. The tree he remembered though hadn’t been a stump, giving credibility to Harry’s suggestion that it was up to the Hale Alphas. Whatever was there had always been there, but it was felt more keenly now because its darkness.

Peter continued to walk casually around the property, he wasn’t outside to run just bask in it. His shoulders were tense as usual, there was always something on his mind. Usually being outside helped him a little, but this news had made him tense on a whole new level which is surprisingly. Surely knowing he had a daughter out there should take precedence but it didn’t. Contrary to his earlier actions – which he refused to blame himself for – he didn’t want to see either Laura or Derek dead, not even for the Alpha powers. 

If the Alpha pack was coming here…he could perhaps take care of Ennis and gain Alpha powers from him. He wasn’t sure he wanted it though, tainted spark and all, killing his own pack was distasteful, and Derek didn’t want to remain in Beacon Hills, that much was clear, they were only here temporarily, he wouldn’t have to move, Beacon Hills would be his. A smug smirk appeared on Peter’s face, what could he say, he wasn’t a saint and never pretended to be. He wanted to be an Alpha, and would go to any lengths to get it, except for harming family, that was a no go. They were his family, his pack, and pack had always been off-limits to his ways.

His tense shoulders slowly unravelled, feeling content that there was a plan of action in place. He always felt better when he made plans. Glancing back at the cabin, which he could barely see through all the lush green trees, it would all depend on Derek’s decision. He had forbidden him from telling Harry anything, but he was far from stupid, just because he couldn’t directly disobey his Alpha…there were roundabout ways he could do so. All for Derek’s own good of course. 

He refused to allow Derek to screw this one good thing he’d managed to successfully claim as his own. Honestly, they’d been together four or five years, you’d think he would be more confident and less afraid of losing Harry all the time. He knew this was what it all stemmed from, his past, Paige, losing her had affected him deeply, and he was terrified of the same thing happening to Harry. Not just terrified, petrified, to the very core of him, but Harry was not a silly little girl with a crush but a wizard with abilities humans could only dream off. 

He had noticed though, through his sense of smell, that Harry was the least powerful of them all, but he didn’t get that from his wolf. The predator in him knew he was more powerful than them. His senses were being deceptive when it came to the wizard. He wasn’t sure what it meant, and he hadn’t read enough to know what it was. Perhaps one day. 

The day he had his memories unlocked had been the first time Harry brought books back from Hale house. He’d almost been reduced to tears, by both the memories and the fact magic had brought back something so precious. Knowledge and books, two things he cherished, most of his time had been spent in that library growing up, outside of attending Beacon Hills school of course. He had re-read the books and was in the process of turning them all electronic, or at least the ones he had not done. He’d been in the process of turning the Hale library into his own personal one with electronics naturally. 

Not all of them could be salvaged, even with the aid of magic, which saddened him greatly…but getting even one or two back never mind the hundred so far…meant more to him than anything else. The more delicate ones…the most valuable ones were in the vault. He had not visited it yet, he would do so though, soon, after he had the Hale finances back in order and he was free to come and go as he pleases. 

He would split it, of course, it did belong to Laura and Derek too, although technically Derek should get it all. He was the Hale Alpha, but he too would be a Hale Alpha. Perhaps he should split it between them both, Laura could live on whatever she was living off before she came here. Evidently they had some form of finances, just not a lot, Derek and Laura both…unless they had a joint account. 

Perhaps it was something he should and could ask but at a later date. 

“Do the right thing for once, Derek,” Peter whispered into the trees his voice unheard and barely carrying as he stared at the sky. His mind pondering on how best to reveal the information without completely pissing off Derek. Like it or not until he became an Alpha…Derek was his Alpha. The easiest and simplest of thing to do would be to inform the Auror, but no, he’d be more subtle than that. Drop hints here and there, enough for them to figure it out themselves without any input whatsoever from him. He couldn’t make them too difficult, he didn’t want to spend too much time drawing it out, but he also wanted to refrain from being too obvious. 

Subtly was key. 

He rather hoped the superfluous way wasn’t needed, but it never hurt to plan and take action just in case. 

Turning, Peter began to head back, his mind drifting towards his daughter. Talia had given his daughter to humans, it was at the height of idiocy. To give a shifters daughter to human who wouldn’t understand her, hell, for all he knows they might turned her in and she could be in a government lab somewhere. He didn’t know if she was even supernatural. She had to know about her background, she could end up having a child who could shift herself. She had to know she wasn’t alone. He’d have a human look for her and her family, then after he became Alpha he would visit her, make sure she was safe and happy. Inform her of everything, and if she was a shifter and wanted to come…he would welcome her with open arms. Even if she wasn’t a werewolf, but rather a Werecoyote like her mother. He had never been a speciest, he liked who and what he liked, even if Talia disproved. 

His warring emotions for Talia was hurting his head and heart. He almost didn’t want to believe she could have done this to him. Talia should have stood up to the Desert wolf and killed her with him, family was supposed to mean everything. Something worth fighting for, yet Talia had taken the easy way out and destroyed him at the same time. His happiness, his daughter wasn’t worth the risk, and it turned his stomach to think of it.

By the moon, Derek was exactly like her, and Laura apparently…although Derek was stronger than Laura and there was no doubt that was thanks to a steady relationship with a strong confident leader. Some of it had rubbed off on Derek but not enough to curtail his doubts and insecurity. 

Well, the downside to being up and about…having cares and worries, but Peter would never go back to that hell, not for all the powers in the world. He’d rather die. 

\---------0 

Later that evening 

Harry sat patiently in his favourite chair, reading a book he hadn’t picked up in a while, but it was always good to refresh your memory. Especially when one was dealing with runes, which was what he was working with in the reserve. They had been out all afternoon trying to figure out what it was without disturbing it too much. They had stayed longer today than normally, they were becoming slightly more accustomed to the evilness that oozed from the broken destroyed tree. 

Their diagnosis’ never turned up what exactly they were dealing with. It was quite vexing and perturbing, they’d never dealt with the fact they couldn’t get answers before. They were beginning to fear that they would not get answers and would have to rely on whether Laura knew or not. Having to rely on someone unreliable and who might not have the information was daunting. 

The runes got them father than any other spell, so here he was, reading to see if there were any he could use. Perhaps one they had forgotten would provide the answer, or perhaps they wouldn’t be able to, it might be time to call in an expert…but in what? That was what they had no clue on, they didn’t know what it was to call in an expert in a specific field. They might have to completely corner it off, prevent anyone from ever finding it unless they unleash this beast. 

Given the fact that this thing was in the tree, they were able to deduce it had been put there. It was obviously by someone and if they did that they either didn’t want to kill or it couldn’t be killed. The second actually left him extremely worried. If that turned out to be true, it would need to be extracted and removed to a safer location, underground perhaps the vaults at Gringotts where it would remain closed for all time. 

Placing a bookmark in his book, he stood up, groaning softly, stretching out, flicking his wand at the kettle as he ambled over. It was well past midnight, and he had a feeling Derek was avoiding him. He had been pulling away these few days, and he wanted to nip that behaviour in bud. It wasn’t unfamiliar behaviour, Derek had attempted to pull away four years ago too. He had let it go on too long before losing his patience with him. He thought he’d driven those doubts and fears away. Slamming the cup down harder than intended, causing it to shatter. 

Grimacing, Harry repaired the cup, and poured himself a coffee absently. He hated the fact Laura had come back here, had put herself in danger and dragged him and Derek back here. He hated it. It was like this place was reverting Derek back into the man he met all those years ago. Everything they’d accomplished was in danger of being completely wiped out. 

He should have come alone. 

Rubbing his tired eyes, he was getting less sleep, which is ridiculous after all he lived and worked here, it should be easier. No commute, no travelling or anything yet it didn’t refute the fact he was sleeping less, working more overtime, and generally this place was bad for them all. The newspaper for Beacon Hills caught his eye, explaining the deepening ‘connection’ and the people involved in the Hale fire and it not being just a simple arson but a group of serial ‘Arsonists’ with Kate Argent as the Mastermind. Harris was mentioned as the chemist behind their ability to get away with murder and basically Kate’s ‘Second-In-Command’ and Harry had made sure it was a squib judge who knew everything, and made sure Harris was arrested for life. Unfortunately, he had the possibility of parole after his sentencing of fifteen years. He was safer behind bars, the second he got out Peter would kill him, or would order him to be killed…hell, he might do it before and make it so that he died while in prison by another prisoner. He wouldn’t put it past Peter having that sort of contacts readily available. 

Stirring the coffee, Harry sighed tiredly, as he trudged back to his chair and reclaimed it. Placing the cup on the arm of the chair, letting to cool naturally. Opening the book, he settled back into reading it, which wasn’t easy by any stretch of imagination. This book was for Masters of Runes, those who had already Mastered every possible rune and wanted to further themselves to more difficult ones. Harry actually had to focus and concentrate on the ones he saw that had potential. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have it in him to fully concentrate tonight. 

Flipping through the book that had over three hundred pages, passing over useless runes. Well, not useless, just impractical towards the job at hand. His biggest worry accidentally unleashing this thing on the unsuspecting town of mostly No-Maj’s. 

“Still up?” Peter questioned from his doorway, before padding over to the fridge and grabbing a glass and filling it with water. 

“Yes,” Harry replied dryly, “I don’t suppose…your family kept detailed records or journals? Anything to do with the tree or the fey lines?” he suspected that too might be making the thing remain where it was despite the tree being for the lack of better word dead. 

“Perhaps,” Peter mused, “If there is a record it will be in one of the vaults, I only got into the one here a few times so I wasn’t able to read much but there were books inside.” Along with one hundred and seventeen million in bearer bonds. The artefacts were probably worth collectively twenty times that. 

“I do hope they are secure?” Harry asked, not needing to be told there were things of value inside, “Once I’ve dealt with this thing I’ll give you a few items that will ensure that only those of Hale blood can get inside them.” Not asking their locations, presumably the one closest to the tree would have the information. 

“They require our claws to grant entrance,” Peter informed him, but he was not smug in his security that they were fool proof. There were many Hales, many branches, they could easily be manipulated into letting anyone in against their better judgement. He wasn’t the Left hand for a reason, he thought of all this. Drinking from the glass he moved closer to the wizard. 

“It explains how Laura managed to keep both of them going despite the fact she ran without a penny to her name and before she was legally an adult.” Harry said, they must have gone to one of the vaults, removed enough to see them situated comfortably in New York. Although for people who were exceedingly rich, they didn’t spend like they were and lived with only the basic necessities. Once again they had been punishing themselves for their perceived sins. It had been one of his many questions, but he’d assumed she had access to a bank account, her own personal one or something. He hadn’t dug too much into Laura or Derek actually, but he had investigated Peter, the rest of the adult Hales and the fire thoroughly. Evidently not enough, since Malia Hale had slipped through his findings. Talia Hale had been nothing if not thorough in trying to wipe the girl out of existence. 

“No doubt she went to the closest one after here, which would be North Carolina,” Peter nodded, before sitting himself down, glancing at the book in curiosity. 

“Mmm,” Harry murmured his agreement, “What is wrong with Derek?” he asked bluntly, watching Peter closely. “I don’t suppose you know?” the reaction alone told him everything he wanted…no needed to know. 

“What makes you think there’s anything wrong?” Peter asked, his voice deceptively mild. 

Harry just gave him a look, it was almost as if Peter was putting on a show while trying to tell him something. He closed his eyes, “I’m going to guess he’s more like his sister than he thinks,” as it dawned on him that it was all to do with the Alpha voice. 

Peter gritted his teeth and looked away, damn, he was good, he had underestimated him it seemed. 

Harry pursed his lips, “I somehow doubt this has anything to do with guilt over Argent, he was relieved it was over…something has happened since then.” 

Peter met his eyes giving a single slow nod, beyond caring if Derek threw a fit. He wasn’t about to help him lose the most important thing in his life. plus, if everything he’d heard about the Alpha pack from his contacts they were going to need all the help Derek could get. 

Harry set the book aside and picked up the coffee, “This all started a week ago,” he stated, sipping his coffee thoughtfully, trying to work it all out. Sure, a week wasn’t the longest they’d gone without being intimate, but this was a whole different kind of lack of intimacy. Derek was all out avoiding him while trying to make it look like he wasn’t. 

Unfortunately, he was drawing blank on anything that could be responsible for it. 

Peter was avoiding his gaze now, Harry frowned, following his line of sight into the cupboard Radswell had been using for his case. He’d soon be packing up and taking it back to MACUSA to find a common denominator other than the obvious of course. “So not only is he lying to me…he’s obstructing justice, what the hell have we accidentally stumbled upon that Derek is absolutely afraid of confiding in me?” realising it was something horrible for that to happen…or something Derek wanted to avoid him being involved in. Unless, he was actually already in danger. If that was the case he was seriously going to curse Derek to hell and back. 

“Give him time,” Peter replied, “I might have lost six years of my life, but Derek hasn’t changed, he doesn’t do well when he’s forced into a corner. None of us do, we are predators after all, and we fight and argue even against our better judgement.” Not that he was implying that Derek would hurt or attack Harry, but he would verbally do so. With that Peter picked up his glass and with a quiet ‘Goodnight’ returned to his bedroom tired out by the short conversation. The sleeping draught – just a draught not a dreamless sleep they’re addictive Harry had insisted – he had taken was still lingering in his system it seemed. 

Harry watched him go, unsurprised that Peter had managed to talk around an Alpha’s orders. He was just too sneaky for anything else. Groaning softly, he leaned his neck back, tiredness pulling at him. He missed Derek, missed the closeness they shared this past week. It was stupid, how much hurt he felt over it. He’d never been tactile with anyone, not even his so called best friends, he endured the hugs and felt less obdurate during them. He’d never been touched unless it was a harsh one, so he’d constantly expected it. 

If this was what it was like after only a week…he’d hate to think what it would feel down the line. Touch-starved, was the technical term for that particular problem. Did he confront Derek or do as Peter suggested and let him come to him on his own? He probably should just go and get answers, he knew where his errant mate was, the Hale House. 

Alright, he would give Derek a few days, but that was it, he would draw the battle lines. Make him realize that he couldn’t dictate what they were when they were. They were partners in this relationship, equals, and for the first time he felt like he wasn’t. 

Damn Derek’s self-sacrificing ways to hell. 

And damn this bloody town. 

Harry stood up with a wry smirk, damning someone’s self-sacrificing ways when he was exactly like that. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed the fire whiskey and poured himself a generous helping. It wasn’t his preferred drink but it would do. He couldn’t be pissed off at Derek for something he’d do, but he wouldn’t leave his partner completely in the dark. 

That was what was really pissing him off. 

Okay, he would try to find out what the hell was going on. 

Just then a House-Elf popped into the building and dropped of an envelope, he knew what it was immediately. Damn it, moving over, gulping the alcohol down, bad timing is what it was. Ripping it open his thoughts were confirmed, a wizard had gone postal in a No-Maj town, exposing magic, it had been cleaned up but they were calling in everyone to help deal with the wand and dangerous wizard. Harry always found that statement hilarious, wand and dangerous, copying the No-Maj saying armed and dangerous. For hating No-Maj’s they sure do adopt a lot of their sayings. Even the British Ministry did it as well. 

He was being drafted in the day after tomorrow, technically tomorrow since it was past midnight, well, there went that thought. He had to report to headquarters tomorrow night. 

Although if Derek continued avoiding him he wasn’t going to be able to tell him he was leaving. He had no doubt the others had been informed too. Everyone was being called in, it was an all hands on deck situation. Those only happened when Aurors were killed in the line of duty or there were a lot of dead bodies. 

Sobering despite the drink, Harry straightened his spine defiantly, fine, he’d get this job over with and return, hopefully by then Derek would willingly tell him what the hell was going on. if not, he would just have to coax it out of him, this little problem didn’t change anything. 

Except he couldn’t wait up. He needed sleep if he was going to be going on a mission. He wasn’t stupid enough to attempt one without the appropriate amount of rest. Hopefully Derek would return here, so he didn’t have to hunt him down tomorrow to tell him he was leaving on a mission. He’d have to leave after dinner to be there for the debriefing. 

\---------------0

And the explosion between Derek and Harry will happen in the next chapter! Will they take a break from each other leading up to the others being changed or has he been out looking for them already? Or is he waiting for the Alpha pack with only protecting Harry, Laura and Peter in mind? I know things are rushed but without Cora they made their appearance sooner is my reasoning :) How would Harry react to Isaac, Erica's and Boyd's presence? Especially knowing he was turning them to get stronger (especially for him, for Harry)? Read and Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12

Predators Of The Moon 

Chapter 12 

Jerking awake, blearily looking around, blinking in confusion. Cursing quietly, he sat up, sighing softly, running his hands through his hair. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep down here, he’d wanted to wait up for another half hour, to try and wait Derek out. Unfortunately, he had been more tired than he thought, the drink had probably also knocked him on his ass. He hated the fact Derek was avoiding him. He was obviously feeling guilty and didn’t want to lie to him, so he was just outright avoiding the confrontation he knew would inevitably come. 

Groaning softly, he stood up, the magic shooting the cover that had been thrown over him at some point last night into the cupboard. Just in time too, as Auror Gaviola made an appearance at the door, giving a knock before he entered out of courtesy. Harry nodded in greeting, flicking his hand in the direction of the kitchen and the kettle whistled loudly, indicating that it was hot already. “Coffee?” Harry asked him, none of his internal conflict showing on his face. 

He did not bring his personal life to ‘work’ and technically this was both for now. While his employees were here, it was work and he refused to let anyone know something was wrong. He wasn’t that sort of person, after being in the spotlight so long…he cherished his personal life greatly. Not a lot of people actually knew from him that he had a partner, sure it was in his files, and his closest workers who he worked with the most frequently knew but that was it. Anyone else who knew learned second hand, from others in passing. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Gaviola said throwing his boss a slight smile in gratitude. “Guess I’m the first one here for a change,” Radswell was always in by this time, but the office he was using ‘the closet’ was in utter darkness. 

“I told him not to come in before nine,” Harry chuckled wickedly, wandering over to the hot kettle. He’d been working too hard. This was before he found out from Peter that whatever Derek was keeping from him was related to Radswell’s newest case. Now he sort of wanted to force the Auror out of his bed so he could get an update. He wouldn’t do that, he had given him his word, and Harry wasn’t one to go back on his word. Pouring them both something to drink, he floated Gaviola’s towards him but his mind wasn’t truly on the case or work. “Even Samantha isn’t in yet,” he pointed out, she was solely Laura’s caretaker now, since Peter was fully healed, at least to the extent of a healers capacity. There were things done to Peter that he’d need to overcome on his own. 

“I’ve found a few runes we could use on that tree, did you get information on the Fey Lines?” Gaviola questioned as he took a seat at the table. They knew what Fey Lines were, what they did, they just wanted to know the affects it was having on that piece of foul magic that was centred around a damn tree. And to find out exactly what on earth they were dealing with before they brought Taylor and his team in on it. 

“Nothing on the Fey Lines but I did find a few obscure runes myself,” Harry explained as he joined him, still stretching out, he was aching like blazes. He was getting too old and used to beds to be sleeping on uncomfortable sofa’s. He was spoiled really, he’d spent ten years sleeping on a poor imitation of a mattress in a damn cupboard. “I’ve asked Taylor for some info,” 

“Wait, what? Really?” Gaviola gaped at his boss in complete surprise. 

“Not for help, just advice, it’s better he’s aware if we cannot deal with it,” Harry informed him, he would never put pride over the potential repercussions of something going wrong. He wasn’t too proud to ask for aid, he wasn’t one for departmental pissing contests, it did nobody any good that sort of shit. Although there was no denying he preferred getting things done himself, as his core group of workers were well aware. 

“Damn, it must be bad if you’re worried,” Gaviola sighed, leaning back in his chair, a concerned look flashing over his features. It’s something he knew deep down too, he just hadn’t really wished to acknowledge it. “I guess we’re staying here until it’s dealt with?” 

“Well, you can return home, there’s no need for constant close proximity,” Harry replied immediately, “We aren’t in the middle of a high threat case.” And Argent had been considered a high threat. Which meant they didn’t need to all reside around Beacon Hills anymore. Although Samantha and her husband were staying in the area, and probably Peter, what was going to become of him and Derek was a mystery at the moment. 

If he wanted to avoid him…it wasn’t going to be difficult since he was off. 

“True,” Gaviola conceded, but they were used to the constant moving, they’d been warned when they joined their Boss at Federal Bureau Covert Vigilance Taskforce. FBCVT for short as always. Unfortunately, they were forever having to use the full name with anyone outside the Taskforce due to the fact they had no idea what it was short for. 

“You get called in?” Harry asked him, wondering if he too had received a summons from MACUSA. 

“Yes,” Gaviola answered, “Radswell probably did too, but he must have been asleep when the summons was dropped off, I haven’t heard of him.” 

“He needs it,” Harry agreed, “Since hardly any work is going to be done today, perhaps we should go over what we’ve found and see if we make any progress on the tree.” 

“When do you expect to hear back from Taylor and his team?” Gaviola questioned, as he drank from the now cool enough mug of coffee. 

“Sometime today, hopefully before we have to go,” Harry explained, but whether that would happen or not remains to be seen. For all he knew they would be extremely busy, Callum Torres was doing a wonderful job heading up the office, implementing all his designs he’d proposed and ensuring more staff came in to oversee it all. He refused to allow such a diabolical mistake to happen again. All those cases being joined together, missing a serial bloody murderer/arsonist. It was unconscionable. So the assistants would be sorting through everything, in a single room, talking to each other, everything sorted by incident/creature to ensure nothing went wrong. They’d already caught three cases that were linked so they were doing their job wonderfully, even if Harry would have preferred to interview and employ them himself. 

“Alright, so Runes,” Gaviola stated, books emerging from his pocket as he placed them on the table. “I’ve found four potential useful ones, fingers crossed anyway,” the books were old, frayed at the seams and smelt musty but well cared for, especially given its age. “I raided the family library, had to promise my brother and sister until I was blue in the face not to let any harm befall them,” he chuckled in amusement, shaking his head. 

Harry grinned, “Can’t say I blame them, they are awfully brittle,” 

“Yeah, they’ve been in the family for generations, there’s always one who gains a Mastery Ancient Runes,” Gaviola informed him, “As the first born male, it was expected I’d follow tradition, but I hate being cooped up, and Runes aren’t my favourite or forte.” He wasn’t the firstborn child though, his family – mother and aunt – had a girl each before he and his cousin had come along, their fathers had been relieved to have boys in the family. Not that it would have stopped them trying, between his mom and aunt they had ten children, his family was quite large and that was just the immediate family. 

“Tradition is hard to overcome,” Harry said with a sympathetic smirk, “My family is known to be…” 

“Auror’s yes,” Gaviola said with an impish grin. They all knew that a Potter had been one of the first Aurors when MACUSA began and hadn’t been one again until now. 

“Except my grandfather and father,” Harry agreed, his grandfather had been a potioneer, made quite a fortune on it too. His father hadn’t had a job, except being an Order member. Although really, it didn’t count, since he never got paid for it, if anything he put money into the Order, funding it. As well as keeping Remus and Sirius going too, he’d spent money like it was going out of fashion. Then of course, he’d died at the age of twenty-one, having barely begun living his life. 

“Yes, may they rest in peace,” Gaviola murmured with a sad respectfulness to his tone. He couldn’t imagine losing his parents, let alone so young. He knew it hadn’t been easy from the little they’d learned about Harry’s past, which wasn’t anywhere near enough to paint an accurate picture. What they did draw from it though…he’d had a difficult life. “Where’s Derek? I haven’t seen him in a while,” yes, they’d noticed, even Peter had been around more often. 

“He’s finding it difficult, this place brought back a lot of emotions and memories,” Harry explained without pause. Seething inwardly that he was having to lie to his people. He was going to seriously ream Derek a new one for this, his team did so well because they trusted and relied on each other. Truthfully he wasn’t lying, per se, it was slightly true, just not the whole truth. 

Gaviola winced, “I’ll bet,” he could only imagine how much worse it was for Peter, the grief must be so fresh and painful. At least they had managed to get justice for them, it was the least they deserved really. She was in magical prison suffering for her sins. MACUSA was still interrogating her to find out the extent of her crimes, the list was long and regretfully you could only interrogate for one hour under Veritaserum then wait a while before trying again. It made the entire thing rather vexing to say the least. Harris and Jennifer were already in prison, so were the others who had tried to attack Derek. “Have you heard from the Sheriff…Noah was it?” trying to remember if he had recalled correctly. 

“Yes, and yes,” Harry said sorting out the parchment that was stuck in between the books Gaviola had brought. “He thanked me for the new computers, cars, guns and other equipment. He was extremely thankful, said they hadn’t had anything in the budget for the past seven years…the Hales were major donators.” They’d made the town what it was, helped it flourish and kept it that way. The thanks they got? The department didn’t even dig a little deeper into the fire. Although, to be fair they’d have had to reason to with the inspector calling it an accident. 

“So he hasn’t continued his investigation into the rest of the Argents?” Gaviola asked clearly unimpressed. 

“I didn’t ask, to be fair I did tell him not to tail Chris Argent, that we had our own men on it,” Harry conceded, there was someone watching Chris, just not one of his men, a newbie from the academy, he’d needed everyone he had to deal with the case. Especially with Kate Argent successfully managing to outwit a trained professional. Not something easily done. 

“Still,” Gaviola stated, clicking his tongue dismissively, as he handed over the paperwork that his boss missed. Accepting the parchment that Harry had used to scribble down own his finds. Even if they didn’t have this particular puzzling case – the tree - they’d still need to be here, until they were given the all clear to leave if they wished. It wouldn’t be until they were completely done with Argent and made sure there were no surprises. 

“I know, you’d prefer to arrest them, believe me I would too,” Harry agreed, sighing softly, unfortunately they needed bloody evidence. They couldn’t just take the law into their own hands, especially when it came to No-Maj’s. Although he could kill them to defend himself or Derek. If that came to be, he wouldn’t hesitate for a second even though he had other means to bring them down. 

“Were the two that went with Argent at least identified?” Gaviola as they read the information in front of them, more than capable of multitasking. 

“Fake ID’s, took five days of digging to find their real ones, no bail, they’re stuck there until their trials, then I’d imagine it’s straight to prison for them,” Harry replied, the fact they all had different systems for different things, it made finding them very difficult. “I haven’t heard back about their list of crimes yet,” despite the fact it had been five days since they’d got their real names. It was a jurisdiction nightmare, they didn’t like sharing information. The No-Maj’s were stupid, they should help each other not compete. “This actually looks promising,” he added after reading the information Gaviola had written about the particular rune. 

“Yeah, that’s a good one,” Gaviola agreed. It was one of the first ones he found, it helped with identification. “Not sure if it will work on a spirit but I’m hopeful.” 

“It should…” Harry said, “I believe this was used by my father and his friends in a map they created, it showed everyone, even in animagus forms. Even the ghosts, and pets that people had.” He could be wrong of course, but he didn’t believe so. 

“They have that particular book at Hogwarts?” He asked impressed. 

“That or my father or godfather used books from their own collection, which by the way is immense.” Which was true, between the Black and Potter vaults, books and money he had more than he’d ever have to use in a single lifetime. “Makes more sense than priceless books being found in the library, although it may be available in the restricted section.” He had never been in the library unless he had to look things up, and the majority of the time it had been Hermione doing it. He had only truly appreciated knowledge after he left Hogwarts. 

A great many of them had been removed by Dumbledore himself when he became Headmaster. 

“The question is, do we add them to the runes we’ve planted already or redo them and remove the old ones before replanting new ones?” Gaviola pondered, his fingers drumming against the table absently. Either way was going to be tediously time consuming, but their work usually was. 

“Well the old runes didn’t work, so keeping them there is rather pointless,” Harry conceded, leaning back thoughtfully, glancing at the door as it opened, to see Samantha blustering through, evidently in a hurry. “Might as well remove them and try anew.” 

“Agreed, how many of these will we use? Only those we can say we’re confident will work,” Harry said firmly, there were twelve in total. “How is she?” talking to Samantha, turning around to see her properly. 

“Same,” Samantha replied automatically, adopting her professional voice. “But at least she’s not getting worse…” her attempt at comfort. 

“Yes, I suppose that is the upside,” Harry sighed, whether she sort of deserved it or not didn’t come into it. 

“Where’s Derek? He’s usually asking himself by this!” Sam said entirely amused, normally he was accosting her to know more information. “Actually he wasn’t here yesterday either come to think of it,” 

“He’s out,” Harry told her, shrugging his shoulders indifferently as if it didn’t bother him, “I’ll let him know, okay, so ones we know will work,” getting back to the issue at hand. The sooner he got this done – quicker too – then he could go look for his wayward mate. 

“That leaves maybe four…?” Gaviola trailed off in thought, before nodding a bit more firmly in agreement with himself. Four it was, the others would do no good. 

Stretching out he craned his neck from side to side, “Then we best get too it, thankfully they’re not too complicated,” those ones were the worst. 

Gaviola immediately summoned the box of supplies containing the material for Runes. 

“Here we go,” he murmured, and they got to work, using the tools to etch the runes on the surface. 

“There’s a kid here, he’s magical, but not our kind,” Harry mused as he worked, he shouldn’t really, it was delicate work. Yet he felt too wired to sit still and remain silent so he chose the only option he could. 

“Really?” Gaviola’s interest was immediately peaked, “Do you know what kind?” it was arrogant to think they were the only magical kind out there. And the general population of wizards actually believed it. Believed they were the only supernatural out there. They’d have a heart attack if they were confronted with half of the creatures out there. 

“I have absolutely no idea,” Harry sighed, “It’s dormant, sort of, it’s weird, I can feel the magic but he’s never used it…and if a teen knew they had magical abilities they’d be using them.” 

“Sometimes it takes extreme circumstances to bring it out,” Gaviola said, “At least when it comes to those kind of magic users,” 

“You believe that?” Harry mused, not sure if he did or not. 

“I do,” Gaviola replied. “It’s a proven fact,” 

“Hmm, I believe it’s all down to emotion, no matter what you are, human, wizard, werewolf, its emotions that cause our reactions.” Harry murmured, putting the rune down and beginning his second one. Then there was the belief that being around supernatural would kickstart it too. A focus stone would also aid in his new ability being harnessed. 

“Agreed, that’s a big factor, but usually extreme circumstances and emotions go hand-in-hand,” Gaviola countered, putting his third rune etched crystal down. “Who is it anyway? Do I know?” 

“He’s the sheriff’s son actually, I’ve only met him very briefly,” lips twitching in remembrance to the boy stuffing his face full of curly fries and the look of indignation on his pale features. “He has the capacity to be quite powerful, but its muted, Derek thinks he might have the makings of an Emissary, a Druid.” 

“That can’t be, I mean they come from a long line…he would know, surely?” Gaviola was surprised. 

“I reckon he would,” Harry agreed, “I’m thinking Mage or Spark,” 

Gaviola choked on his own spit, glad he was finished his work, “You haven’t informed him?” not sure whether it was like Harry or not, since they hadn’t been in this sort of situation before. 

“Merlin no,” Harry replied, “Without it being active he’d just think I’m a complete nutcase, and I can’t just show magic to someone who is fundamentally in the eyes of MACUSA still a No-Maj,” 

Gaviola winced, “Yeah…there is that,” he conceded his agreement, MACUSA did not like the wizarding world exposed any more than they did during Grindelwald’s time. “You’d need to speak to the Prez,” president of MACUSA like the predecessors did not like magic being known so he might not get permission. 

“Or keep him out of it and let him have a normal life,” Harry bluntly stated, “Mages and Sparks are highly sought from other magical users, unlike ours…theirs can be ripped from them. Well, Sparks can be drained but not completely,” 

“But deprive him of the most wonderful gift we can ever receive? A chance to be different…to be amazing? To accomplish mesmerising deeds?” Gaviola argued, without raising his voice, instead he just sounded passionate. “To deprive him of it…it’s diabolical really,” 

“You can’t miss what you don’t know,” Harry pointed out, scratching the back of his neck, “I don’t know what the heck to do, I have a feeling it will be taken out of my hands.” 

Gaviola sat up straighter, Harry’s ‘feelings’ genuinely panned out, “How do you mean?” his mind wandering trying to figure out potential happenings that would unleash the inner Mage or Spark from the boy. 

“Just one of those feelings I have, like the Brandon case as well as the Maddison one,” Harry told him, grimacing at the cold coffee as he tried to take a sip. Putting it down, he pressed it away from him. Reheating with magic left a foul taste in ones mouth, so he never reheated coffee. 

Gaviola winced, those had been messy, messy cases, with casualties. He’d had those feelings before those cases and if they’d listened on the Brandon case they could have saved three of their own. They had listened on the Maddison one, thus the only casualties were civilians and the guys they were after. “Damn,” he muttered with a severe whistle. 

“Yeah, not good,” Harry agreed grimly. 

“I’ll get these done,” Gaviola stated, he knew the most about Runes and how best to work them. 

“Someone needs to be a spotter,” Harry argued immediately. 

“There are wards around the entire preserve, I’ll know before anyone gets near,” Gaviola pointed out, just as Radswell entered the cabin as well, beginning to shuck of his jacket. 

“Still need a spotter,” Harry stated, sounding like the boss he was, one that wasn’t going to allow his orders to be refused. 

“Fine, Radswell can come with,” Gaviola replied respectfully, knowing better than to argue when his boss sounded like that. 

“Very well,” Harry agreed, it would give him more time to look for Derek after he finished packing. “You called out?” 

“Yes, I’m already packed and ready to go boss,” Radswell informed him seriously. 

“Good, gives us twenty-four hours, after the Runes are planted head home, you’re free to do what you like until after the mission is over, sleep, relax, do whatever you need to…except work.” They had no idea how bad the mission was going to be or how long for that matter. 

“But there was a few things I wanted…” Radswell paused in his statement, sighing softly, “Alright,” realizing he wasn’t going to get any leeway, not the mood his boss was in. He was right though, they couldn’t afford to be tired while going on a mission that might last who knows how long. 

“Good,” Harry stated, barely waiting for them to leave, before he used the locator beacon on Derek to find him. 

As soon as he had a location he Apparated away, concerned, why the hell would Derek be in a hospital? Was something inhibiting his healing? 

Guided through the halls towards Derek, one step into a room – the morgue? – brought the realization that Derek wasn’t the injured party. 

No, he listened to him, watched him, and it turned his stomach, the horrid taste of rancid in his throat was disgusting. “Well, it looks like you learned something from Kate Argent after all,” Harry said coolly, disgust flashing across his eyes and face, pain splashed across Derek’s face, as the words hit too close to home. “I’m leaving on a mission I have no idea when I’ll be back so you can stop avoiding the cabin.” He added bitterly, before he apparated away. 

Leaving Derek devastated, with a confused Erica Reyes who hadn’t heard Harry at all. 

 

\-----------0

There we go! Will Derek be able to get to the cabin before Harry leaves for his mission? Will something happen to Harry during it resulting in Derek thinking he lost Harry while he deals with the Alpha pack? Will Harry be able to forgive Derek for his actions? Will he have to do it alone or will Harry's group help him? Or will Harry be right there alongside him fighting against them? Will Cora be in this? Will Laura wake up? I'm kinda worried about her wakening up lol it's not easy to write characters that I don't know and I might be slightly prejudice towards her for abandoning family lol! Read and Review Please!


End file.
